The Glass Fountain
by randomidentity
Summary: There is a magical place where even the most hopeless, loneliest people find happiness. On a boring mission from Konoha, Sakura stumbles upon a strange tree in a forest. Will she find what she's missing in life or get lost in the mystery forever? Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

Never mind that he was (I mean, is) a mysterious missing nin, never mind that he'd already killed more than she would ever kill in her lifetime, never mind that he'd scarred her longtime love's life, never mind that he was supposed to be dead… the first thought that slithered its way into Sakura's mind upon seeing Itachi Uchiha again happened to be: He's so damn hot. And that's when she knew… she was starting to go insane.

Honestly, she didn't even know where she was. All she knew was how it all started; she was on a mission to go find a missing amulet. Lame, right? Well, this was after the greatest war the world had ever seen. Naruto had become the great hero and landed the title 'Hokage' of the ever-victorious Konoha. Since then, all was right in the world- more or less.

Sadly, this time of peace also rendered ninjas almost completely useless. Even ANBU-member Sakura Haruno resorted to A-class missions to keep her boredom at bay.

On this particular mission, she had lost her way somehow. The amulet's high-class thief had escaped to a faraway village whose name was too long to remember. The team- sadly no other former member of team seven among them- had had a long way to go and most were getting quite lazy. Perhaps the insignificance of the mission explained their lack of determination.

Only Sakura, being who she was, wanted to get the job done as soon as possible. She didn't realize, however, that she had gotten so far ahead that she couldn't feel any of her teammate's chakras. Sighing, she decided to take in more closely her strange surroundings.

Around the unusually large tree she sprinted onto were trees of crimson-colored leaves. It was as if only this small patch of forest was experiencing autumn, in summer. The sight stood out like a sore thumb among trees whose shade could make day into night. Only this little spot allowed the soft rays of sunshine to bounce off Sakura's skin, reminding her of how pale was.

_Ninjas have no time to be vain_, Sakura reminded herself disapprovingly and she finally noticed how ancient the tree she stood on looked. Taking a closer look she realized that it wasn't really old- it was more like the words _mangled, distorted, vandalized._

As she let her fingertips gently graze the dark, scarred bark, a thought came to her. _When something doesn't seem right… it may be the work of genjutsu._

She put her hands together and muttered a single word. "Kai." And the world turned black.

------------

The strangest thing she ever experienced was waking up in a standing position. The realization left her falling down on hard, sand-colored, brick road. "Aaah!"

When she finally stood up, disoriented and rubbing her sore bottom, she saw the fountain she was sleeping next to. It was gorgeous in the romantic kind of way. The centerpiece was like glasses of wine pilled so that the smallest was on top. Water cascading from the top to bottom glass eventually reached a pool surrounded by glass statues of mermaids who looked like they sang water into the bottom-most, largest pool whose rim was suitable for sitting on.

This fountain was special- not only was it made of glass, what looked like a diamond surface under the water it made it reflect so many beautiful colors.

"_Well hello there_!" Sakura startled, jumped slightly at the sound of a deep, masculine voice calling her name. She looked around and saw that she was in a village full of people making their way through busy bricked streets. But she couldn't find the- "I'm right behind the fountain, honey."

The water distorted the glass fountain's transparency but Sakura saw a tall figure behind it. She waved gingerly, not quite knowing what to do. He made his way to her side and she saw that he was middle-aged with dark brown hair and gray irises. He also had a wise air about him and a kind-looking face. Of course, looks could be more than deceiving. She knew from first-hand experiences that the most handsome angels… _There's no need to be historical_, she told herself as she faced this stranger cautiously.

"You have no idea how you got here, you figured out it was a genjutsu in the forest, and you're wondering if this is all just a dream." It was a statement, and he sounded like he was used to saying it. "Me too, at first."

She didn't know whether to believe him, but figured that it didn't really matter.

"Don't worry, you're safe here and you'll soon be granted a wish…" She raised a brow at that last word. _A wish? Well, I certainly deserve one after all this weirdness._ "…but you'll have to find out some things about yourself first."

"Why? I've no regrets, if that's what this is about. In fact, I'm probably the most stable out of all my friends!" Sakura insisted in indignation.

"The fact that you're saying that shows how wrong you are." He said wisely, kindly.

"Well, I- I-" She sputtered stubbornly and he laughed.

"It's okay, Sakura." She was stunned at his use of her name- she didn't give it to him yet. "You'll have to do this whether you like it or not; you can't exactly escape easily. In fact, you'll find that even the most powerful genjutsu users are trapped here."

"Great… now that you've cleared that all up, I better start working on it and-" Sakura started walking away but he grabbed the back of her top and set her down next to him again.

"Not so fast. I'll let you do that, but first you have to make a wish." He gestured to the fountain.

"How?"

"Just think of your wish and throw anything you have into the fountain."

"But I don't have anything on me except what I'm wearing." She argued.

"That's true." He was grinning.

She stared into the water and saw her forehead protector in the colorful reflection. "Oh." _I wish I was home. _She dropped her forehead protector into the water and watched it disappear before her eyes.

"Okay!" The man said brightly. "Now you can do whatever you want. Have fun!"

Sakura just looked somewhere else for a second but when she looked back, the man was gone. _Now what?_ He had gone and taken all her rebelliousness with him. She contented herself to sitting down for a bit. The village matched the fountain. It was quaint and romantic and it had an old 'feel' to it.

The villagers looked like they came from different villages in the 'real world,' not that Sakura knew which one was the real world anymore. But Konoha had felt the most real to her by a mile. This place was more like a fairytale waiting to happen. It was beautiful, peaceful, orderly… _Kami, I can hear the birds singing and shit,_ Sakura mused.

She looked around again at the people passing by to figure out why they all looked so busy. It seemed like they were all trying to find someone. Now and then the random passerby would look into the fountain, scratch his or her chin in deep thought and continue on walking briskly to another destination. _What is it with this fountain?_ Sakura looked into its depths, searching for an answer.

What she saw was not in the water but an image reflected off one of the 'wine glasses' on the centerpiece. It was Itachi Uchiha, and Sakura felt like blacking out again. _Is this what the strange guy meant by 'strongest genjutsu users' trapped here? This is not funny! He's supposed to be dead! Sasuke would… He's so damn hot._


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sakura got her wits and sanity back together, she dashed after the guy who was holding a strangely domestic market bag in his hand. _I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. Pinch me now!_

Through a busy street of people, Sakura did her best not to push anyone while she made her way to a crowded marketplace. She gasped when she saw that despite the number of people, the place was pristine and orderly and headed by a number of patient older women.

People easily fell into lines leading to the stall of their choice. Big signs on stalls were color-coded so that there were different areas for vegetables and fruits, dairy, carbohydrates and desserts.

It must have been so orderly that others started to notice Sakura's lack of purpose- she was standing in the middle of nowhere.

"How can I help you dear? You must be a newcomer." Sakura tensed until she saw that the sweetest old lady was smiling up at her. She had been too busy looking around for Itachi to notice the woman's approach.

"Hi. Um. Do you happen to know an Itachi Uchiha living around these parts?" Sakura inquired softly, nervously. _Please say no. What I saw must have been an illusion… or an older version of Sasuke or something._ _The fountain probably wants me to come back to _him.

"Yes. We all know about him, child." The woman's big brown eyes wrinkled at the corners in a smile Sakura couldn't seem to register. _You know?!_ "Even mass murderers should have a chance to be happy."

_What?_ "What do you mean? I know him- he's supposed to be dead." _Wait a minute… _"Ma'am, am _I_ dead?"

The older woman chuckled. "No, dear. You look anything but dead. Why don't I call him over and-"

_NO!_ "I don't think that'll be necessary." Sakura said, hands twitching with anxiety now.

"Nonsense! I insist." Sakura felt like pulling the woman's shiny white hair and screaming in her ear. Or maybe tearing her to pieces would be much better. "Itachi!"

Whispers in the lines dispersed. '_Where's Itachi? Aiko's looking for him.' 'He's in the vegetable stall.' 'Go get him.'_

Sakura felt the familiar feel of fear churning in her stomach; fear was making her so crazy sick that she was almost about to puke. And then she saw his speedy approach and spines started creeping up her skin. The fact that he was in normal clothes _without_ his forehead protector, his Akatsuki cloak and Mangekyou Sharingan didn't appease her at all.

Finally, he stopped in front of the old lady and looked expectant. She smiled warmly at him. _This is so damn weird, _Sakura thought, shaking in her boots. "Itachi, this girl says she knows you."

_Oh no, oh no. Don't look at me. Don't._ But he did, and his dark eyes widened in surprise.

Thoughts flashed through his mind in a hilarious series of words. _Little brother. Teammate. _Sakura. _Hates me. Loves him. Stranded here with me. Bad. _Very_ Bad._

"Yes. She does." He said softly to the lady called Aiko, not taking his eyes off Sakura.

"Marvelous!" Aiko exclaimed, grinning widely. A series of thoughts were going through Aiko's head as well. Only… these thoughts were the malicious old-lady-match-making types of thoughts. "Oh, I'm Aiko by the way. Don't be scared… but it's part of my job to know who you are, _Sakura._"

Sakura just whimpered, too much unnerved by Itachi's stare to care about anything Aiko said.

Aiko clapped her hands once eagerly and both ninjas turned their attention to her. "It's been decided. Sakura will share the house you have all to yourself, Itachi. People have been starting to complain about how you have a whole house all to yourself."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "But none of them have offered to move in."

_Gee. I wonder why…_ Sakura thought sarcastically. _And now _I _have to._ "I don't think-"

"Well, see you tomorrow at the assembly. It's been a while since we've had a newcomer, Sakura." And Aiko took her leave, leaving the youngsters to themselves.

"_Come._" Itachi ordered in a steely tone.

At the state Sakura was in, even if Itachi had the voice of Minnie Mouse, she would follow. Sadly, Itachi was _not _Minnie Mouse, and he had the smooth cold voice that could suit both a steamy dream and your worst nightmare.

Her gaze never drifted above his footsteps. To the rest of the village, it looked like a disapproving older brother bringing home his delinquent sister to their anxious parents. _Except Itachi _killed _his parents a long time ago…_ _No, Sakura! Thinking like that will kill you from the panic alone. You have a reputation to uphold._

Sakura tried straightening her posture and putting on an air of pride. Unfortunately, this all dissipated when the other looked back to check if she was still with it.

"We're almost there." Sakura had counted all the blocks they had passed- 21 and counting.

She brought her attention instead to what he was wearing. _Hmmm… I suppose he didn't have much to go on in this little place. _And yet, despite the limited area for construction, Itachi had been able to choose the most solitary little house. Much worse, he had kept it all to himself. But as she looked out into the distance, she saw why he chose it for himself. The right side of the house was graced with the view of mountains and the meadows at their feet.

The man in front of her had thoughts of his own to keep. Like most of his thoughts, the current ones were of Sasuke. _If she gets out… will she tell _him_? Will he _believe_ her? _He looked back and Sakura's demeanor shrunk visibly. Itachi smirked. _Not likely. Still… _He stopped in front of an uncharacteristically homely house.

It was only a one-story building with a well-kept garden around it and off-white stone walls. The roof offered utmost protect from the sun but there was no fence or any other device to keep out intruders, only a rail where the slope of grass on the right side stopped into a dangerous cliff.

Sakura knew it wasn't because he couldn't afford the security enhancements. She saw how the other villagers responded to him. They didn't cower in fear like she had (she noticed this shamefully), but they hadn't exactly exuded a relaxed air.

She stopped exactly where the gentle slope of grass started in front of the house and allowed Itachi to dash in and ready the house for her arrival. _I wonder… is he an impulsive clean freak or a careless mess-maker?_

When Itachi disappeared into beautifully carved double doors, she allowed herself a breath of fresh air. She took of her boots warily and took barefooted steps into the soft grass.

Getting more adventurous, Sakura explored the right side of the house. It had been a long time since she had fallen in love. Yet, if it was possible to fall in love with something and not some_one_, she would've fallen in love with this glorious view.

Something about the way the sunset set the grass on the rolling hills of grass on fire set her restlessness into _flame_ as well. With her hand on the rail and looking down on the bushes of wildflowers more than twenty feet below, Sakura felt like she could fly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. But just so we're perfectly clear, I don't think I would try to stop you." Sakura turned around to glare at the figure sitting on the steps to the patio.

He didn't look the least bit intimidated, nevertheless, Sakura could feel her feistiness return. "Ditto."

Completely disregarding his stare, she wandered further into the back of his house. She gasped audibly when she saw the brilliant tree in the farthest corner. It was in all its glory, happily blooming and eliciting tears from her eyes.

"_Sakura._" He had walked up to right behind her soundlessly and she didn't know if he meant her or the tree… or both.

She turned to him with eyes filled with wonder and glistening, unshed tears. He stared back at her without expression, but she didn't care. "It's so beautiful."

"It blooms all year here." Sakura's mouth popped open in awe of the tree, and later, in awe of him. Not that she would admit anything like that last fact. "You garden?"

"Not as much as I used to." Such a vague sentence enlivened her imagination. _Is he ashamed of it? Does he hide behind rose bushes when people come and get pierced and start tearing out the roots?_ She almost giggled out loud. "You may enter."

Sakura snapped out of her imaginative reverie and found that Itachi had disappeared once more.

She was really walking into the _lion's den_ this time, Sakura thought, completely braced for the worst. But again, she was pleasantly surprised. There wasn't much space; fortunately, it was used to its full extent.

A wide open space provided for both living and dining room areas on both sides. This spacious room was surrounded by wide screened windows that offered excellent ventilation. "_Who are you Itachi Uchiha?"_

She didn't realize she spoke out loud until he replied, "I could ask you the same question."

Sakura smiled to herself. "But I'm not Itachi Uchiha."

"And I'm not the obnoxious fool who will get kicked out for her misbehavior." And that made the 'fool' shut up… for now.

Itachi was busy laying out steaming hot plates as Sakura sat down on one of the chairs matching the cute little dining table.

Sakura couldn't seem to focus on food as she sat directly across a most interesting personality. Oh sure, the food looked familiar and mouth-watering. But her eyes, it seemed, were hungrier than her stomach.

Seeing Itachi do the most ordinary things- go to the market, cook, even _eat_- utterly confused her. He seemed to sense her intense scrutiny because he stopped eating and met her gaze with a wary look.

"_Eat._ Tomorrow you will be subjected to some serious prodding." He looked disgusted at something he must've hated experiencing. She smiled, suddenly amused, and the guy looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I spent my whole life longing for a boy who was too focused on the revenge he wanted on his older brother." She looked into the distance in a thoughtful state. Thinking of Sasuke she was without fear, complacent with her fate as a simple onlooker as his life unfolded on its own… without her.

Abruptly did Itachi stand, and Sakura wasn't able to catch a glimpse of his expression. "I will show you to your- _our_ room."

He walked through a door-shaped opening through the wall that connected with the other half of the house. Sakura followed in a trance-like state.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi kept a sort of library in his home- it was a tiny space where he undoubtedly spent most of his time. The walls were covered with shelves of books; only the windows and the door to his room were permitted to breathe.

Sakura let him enter his room first with an idea formulating in her head. She entered and shut the door behind her, twisting with her fingertips to lock it and Itachi stopped in his tracks.

He turned and there was a challenge in his gaze. _Do you really think that will keep me in?_

Sakura answered it with a message of her own sent through her bright green flood lamps. _You can't run forever in your own house!_ "How do you still have eyes when Sasuke has yours?"

Itachi sighed, thinking honesty would get this over with faster. The guy had nothing to lose- he wasn't at all ashamed of anything he did. Like Sakura, he had _no regrets_. "These are his." Sakura gasped at his words.

"So you still have…" She trailed off miserably.

"The Mangekyou, yes, but I can turn it off now, see?" He showed her for good measure and smirked when she flinched.

"Why didn't you just tell Sasuke you're alive?" Sakura demanded, feeling for the brother who felt the weight of his brother's death on his shoulders. "He knows what you did for him. Heck, I think the whole Konoha knows that you did what you did for your little brother."

"Because I want _him_ to continue the clan." Itachi said. For once, he was the first to look away from piercing eyes. He honestly didn't think he would make much of a _father_.

"Why?" Sakura asked, strangely concerned.

"I don't believe I'm worthy of love and… I'm gay." Itachi said the last one sarcastically, but she went on to believe him.

"So that's why there's only one bed!" Sakura said, the 'realization' dawning on her. She was perfectly fine with homosexuals. In fact, this made things much more comfortable for her.

_Well, if what she believes simplifies things… why must I ruin it?_ Itachi thought to himself with a hidden smile. "No. I have an extra mattress in the closet."

"Um…" Sakura knew the next piece of info would disturb him greatly. "Itachi, I have a problem." He raised a brow to both her statement and the use of his first name. He watched her play with twitching fingers uneasily and his curiosity spiked. "I'm kind of similar to a _heat seeking missile_… I have to hug something _warm_ when I'm fast asleep or I'll go looking for it subconsciously."

"What did you do to quell it in the past?" Itachi asked, very concerned now, with a frown appearing on his lips.

"I got a puppy." She smiled at the thought of her cute little poodle.

"And on missions?" Itachi cancelled out that first suggestion- he _despised_ pets. They would create disorder and chaos into his house.

"I slept nearest to my closest female friend or not at all." Sakura said, remembering how she had once affected Neji Hyuuga, with a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Don't worry about it though, you're gay and you won't notice until morning and I'll probably wake up earlier-"

"I hardly sleep." He interrupted miserably.

"Again, you're _gay._ It shouldn't bother you." Sakura said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

_But, _Itachi thought, _that part isn't even true!_ In a long time, Itachi didn't find the appropriate moment to curse. I suppose he was given it now. _Well… if she startles me in my sleep and I attack her and kill her… it will be _her _fault and _not _mine._

Later that night when Sakura was about to tuck herself into the covers, Itachi reentered the room after showering and dressing for bed and she was reminded of something.

"Why do you consider yourself undeserving of love?"

Itachi didn't even face her and he arranged his clothes in the closets on the right side of the door- the left side was left for Sakura, even though she didn't have any others yet. "Because I have never felt any of that towards another human being- it has made me such an effective killer."

In spite of herself, Sakura shivered. "But you loved _Sasuke_."

"Look how _that _turned out." _Touché_, Sakura noted. Sasuke wasn't _that_ messed up anymore but he had gotten so obsessed with getting more and more powerful that it was kind of hard getting him focused on anything else.

"So how _exactly_ do you expect him to continue the clan?" Sakura asked, wondering what his game plan was.

It was quite simple actually. "_You._" He had thought about it for a while now.

Knowing Sasuke, well, he never really had any sexual contact with anybody. But now that he had less and less to do… he was going to go look for it. And the female he was comfortable and familiar with happened to be… And Itachi would do his best to get her out of here as soon as possible.

Itachi looked up and saw Sakura staring at him, open-mouthed. "What's wrong? You've been longing for him, haven't you?"

She looked down, disappointed in herself. "That's the thing... I don't really know anymore."

_Now _that_ would be a problem_, Itachi thought to himself. He walked over to the bed he was currently sharing. "Sakura, Sasuke is undoubtably the best choice for you."

"Yeah. And you would know- gay and all." She agreed. Thank Kami the lights were turned off. Itachi looked like he was ready to snap her head off as he went under the covers as far as possible from Sakura. "But I thought Neji would also be quite a charming catch…"

"Sakura… shut up." Itachi growled in spite of himself. _You belong to the Uchiha clan. I have decided it- it will be done._

Itachi found himself unable to sleep through the night, thinking about how he'd soon be in the heat-seeking arms of Sakura Haruno. It bothered him greatly. Honestly, everyone needed their personal space even if she promised he wouldn't notice.

Maybe he should have told her he wasn't gay so she would insist on him sleeping on the sofa and try her best not to heat-seek.

He was worried that she would be dead in the morning from one of his impulsive, defensive attacks. He decided that he would tie her up in her sleep.

Gently tugging the covers from her, he realized she was wearing only one of his white tees and a long robe that had a slit up to her thigh. _No. I am not touching her _ever.

Finally, he pulled the covers back over her, rolled on to his back, crossed his arms over his chest, and fell into troubled sleep.

He was right, as usual as he had woken up ahead of her at about two in the morning. To his immense chagrin, he was lying down facing her. She had her left hand wrapped around his waist and her right hand over his heart. Their feet were entangled and if he moved at all, he would wake her up and it would result into alien sensations.

He contented himself into staring at her for a while. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful and it pleased him to think that the clan's descendants would be very attractive. _Why not keep that side of the Uchiha reputation alive?_ They'd have perfect porcelain skin and the eyes of angels, but one or two might inherit her terrible hair.

While musing about pink-haired sharingan wielders, Itachi Uchiha fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I truly appreciate those who take the effort to review despite me not asking for any of those yet. You guys are the type of readers who get authors to update quickly **

Sakura awoke in the arms of Mr. Itachi Uchiha feeling victorious. _Hah! _I_ woke up first. He'll never know!_ Seeing his face was inches from hers, she couldn't help noticing the little things.

He had gorgeous eyelashes. Sakura wanted to tear them out and use them in place of her own. The skin on his face was smooth and completely unscarred. The tip of the aristocratic nose she observed was almost touching hers and the long hair he left undone tickled the skin of her skin and neck.

Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw that he had shed his t-shirt. _Sakura…_ She warned herself as he face warmed and her breathe came out raggedly… _this man doesn't desire your kind. He's gay, remember?_

She shook her head. _And why should I desire him?_ She smiled when she saw that not only were her arms around him… his had crept around her neck and shoulders in sleep as well. _Not capable of love, my ass._

She gently removed his arms from her body hoping he would stay deeply asleep. She underestimated his body's unconscious alertness. He was slowly gaining conscious but chose not to show it.

Sakura tiptoed into the showers, retrieving the only clothes she had from where she had hung them out to dry. She showered afterwards in extremely cold water- what she was used to- and brushed her teeth with the pink toothbrush Itachi had laid out for her. When she finally got out her roommate was sitting up in bed, with the covers up to his waist so he looked naked.

She blushed uncomfortably. "Why did you take off your shirt?" she asked daringly.

He smirked at her discomfiture. "You make it too hot to need anything to wear."

She assumed he meant her body warmth, of course and apologized. "Just please open the windows or something."

"Why?" Itachi asked, seriously amused now.

"I'm not homosexual." Sakura muttered, thinking he wouldn't hear her and headed out to make her own breakfast. She shut the door on a very, very entertained Uchiha. "Itachi?" He heard her ask behind the door. "What time is the council?"

_Oh shit, _Itachi thought. "Eight!" He called, jumping from bed and into the bathroom, hearing a real '"Oh shit_! Hurry up!"'_ from her.

He was surprised with how he had woken up so late this morning, and only when Sakura's warmth disappeared so abruptly. He was ready in literally twenty seconds and there was Sakura out in the breakfast table with his food waiting for him.

_Thank Kami for her brains_, he thought when he saw the sandwich she had prepared. "Hop on." He commanded.

"What?" Sakura asked when he grabbed his sandwich with one hand and gestured to his back with the other.

"You heard me." He whispered, dangerously impatient. She obeyed and they were by the glass fountain in five seconds.

Sakura saw the stage they had put up opposite the fountain and the crowds of people gathering to watch this spectacle.

"Itachi?" Still working on his sandwich, Itachi pointed to the stage where Sakura recognized the first man she ever saw in this strange place. "Who's he?"

"Daichi. He's the leader here." Itachi said disdainfully. Sakura smiled- _it's that good old Uchiha pride that makes him hate being under anyone._ "You're supposed to get up there and get interrogated."

"I don't know if I-"

"They don't even condemn mass murderers; how can they give _you_ such a hard time?" Itachi could hear himself comfort her, and he didn't like it. She took it well, though, nodding and setting a determined look on her features.

She found the courage she harbored for special circumstances and marched up the stage without looking back. Whispers broke across the atmosphere at her bold action and Daichi held out his arms warmly. "Welcome Sakura Haruno, best medic nin of Konoha."

Sakura pursed her lips at the needless flattery- she wasn't good at taking these kinds of things. "Thank you."

"Please, take a seat." He gestured to one of the seats at the center, where they faced each other. She obeyed gracefully. "Let me tell you all about this place. But first…"

"SILENCE!" And he was obeyed by the thousands around. Then he turned to Sakura and smiled. "It has been years since we've received our last visitor."

Sakura liked the way he used the word visitor- like she'd leave soon and come back again sooner or later. "You see, Sakura, this place is where people so lost find their happiness."

"But I _am_ happy." Sakura insisted. "I've no regrets. I've done all I can do in life." She heard snorts in the audience. Their eyes seem to say, _lady, we've heard that toes too many times before- you don't know what you're talking about! _

"Sakura, tell me about your happiest moment in life." Daichi requested expectantly.

Sakura thought about it carefully. _Was it the first time she saw Sasuke? Or the time she first got into Team seven? Or when she became a full-fledged medic nin? Or-_

"You seem to be having difficulty with such a simple question." Daichi said, clearly an expert with this. "People before you have had this kind of difficulty."

"But it is a very difficult question." Sakura claimed desperately, eliciting laughs all around. "What's your happiest moment in life, _Daichi-sama?_"

He looked taken aback at her question, but he relaxed and seemed visibly happier. "When I realized that I wouldn't trade my wife and kids for anything."

A resounding "Awwww!" filled the audience. Sakura smiled, despite her little dilemma. "You're right. There is something wrong with me." The crowd grew silent.

Daichi's eyes widened. No one had admitted this fact as easily as Sakura just had. Clearly, she had learned to accept her weaknesses in life. "How do I get out of here to fix that?"

"That's the catch. You have to find your happiness somewhere in this village." Daichi said kindly, liking this girl very much now.

"Where?" Sakura looked out into the crowd, causing them to chuckle.

"You have to find it yourself. But first," Daichi tapped her head. "You have to figure out what your happiest moment was."

Sakura thought for a while. It came to her slowly. "…I helped someone… when I sacrificed my life- providing my life-giving chakra- to save someone's life." Sakura remembered the feeling of almost dying a useful death when the person she was healing narrowly escaped it.

"That's it then… You must help someone. You must give up a part of yourself to make him or her whole again." Daichi said with a weird tone to his voice. His eyes had a strange sparkle to them as if some deity was speaking through him to help Sakura.

---------

"Wow. We've never seen an assembly go that fast before." A redhead told Sakura in awe. Her name was Chiyo, and she was helping Sakura shop for new clothes.

She and Sakura were accompanied by two other- blonde and raven-haired beauties. The pink-hair kunoichi never seemed to have trouble making friends, especially here where she was officially famous.

"Try this one!" The raven-haired Honoka suggested, holing up a deep purple dress. There were nothing but comfortable or sexy dresses around here- there was no need for ninja attires.

"Okay." Sakura seemed to agree to all their choices- she wanted to try them all anyway. It wasn't as if she had anything else to do that day. "Where do you guys go to have fun?"

"Oh." The blonde Keiko said, knowing this was her department. "There are a lot of clubs and party-areas around town."

"There are also a lot of extreme sports to try out, if you're into that like I am, Sakura." Chiyo offered eagerly.

"Actually, there are a lot of fun places here because people are so focused on finding _happiness_." Honoka said, rolling her eyes. "I was born and raised here and I'm perfectly happy where I am."

"Really? So you've never seen the real world?" Sakura asked, astonished.

"They say there are a lot more hot guys out there, but I'm perfectly happy with the guys here." Honoka said winking.

"Oh, you don't have to talk to Sakura about the guys here… She's sharing a house with Itachi Uchiha!" Keiko exclaimed, licking her lips for good measure. "Did you know that he used to garden half-naked until he caught us spying? It was sooo embarrassing!"

_So _that's _why Itachi stopped_, Sakura thought giggling. "Don't worry guys. He's recently admitted to me about his true nature- he's gay."

Three ear-splitting screams of agony filled the tiny shop and they were forced out of there right after Sakura bought her new clothes.

"Never mind about that Uchiha, Sakura." Chiyo said comfortingly. "We'll take you out tonight and you'll meet many hot guys who'll be dying to have you."

"That's what I'm worried about." Seiko muttered crossly, clearly the playgirl, before the other three burst into laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys… I really have trouble with the shortness of my chapters. You see, I write as much as my inspiration will allow and my inspiration is proportional to the number of reviews I get sooo… Just learn to savor every chapter.**

It was one in the morning and Sakura Haruno staggered through the front door and looked at both sides to try to remember the place. _Oh yeah… the library._ There she saw Itachi Uchiha put down his book and eye her warily.

"How many shots?" He asked her, voice dangerously soft.

They hadn't seen each other since early morning when he dropped her off and watched as she completed the assembly quickly. Yet, he was aware that at the age of eighteen, most females took up very-disgraceful-behavior class and often got themselves into trouble.

"That's none of your business because I'm perfectly fine." Sakura said, finding the right foot to balance on. "I may be a bit tipsy but I didn't even take any of the guys Seiko offered to me."

Itachi's eyes widened and she knew she shouldn't have said that. "I should've known that you would attract the likes of her." When her gaze turned questioning, he continued, "She has, perhaps, the worst reputation when it comes to _those boys_."

"Oh, well, I'm not the type to be easily influenced." Sakura defended with a slur.

"So it seems." Itachi frowned. "Can you even walk properly?"

"I can get to bed, _dad_." Sakura clearly couldn't, however, and Itachi leapt forward to catch her. She looked up at his disapproving glance. "You are easily the most handsome guy in this whole place. Honoka was right- the real world has more choice when it comes to men."

Itachi smirked, amused at her jabber. "Sakura, I'm going to have to get you to the bathroom to change, okay? Did you get clothes?"

"Mmmhmmm." She was too busy staring at his lips while he hoisted her up bridal style and set her down when they reached the bathroom doorway. "Do you think Sasuke can learn to be more like you?"

Itachi froze while walking into bed but Sakura already shut the door to change. _What the hell does she mean by that? She wants Sasuke to be gay?!_ _She must mean something else._

Sakura soon stumbled out in pale green silk pajamas and made her way to Itachi. She saw him wide awake and staring at the ceiling with his hands crossed over his torso. _That won't be his position for long. _

Sakura giggled as she got into the covers.

"What?" Itachi asked, badly-tempered- the woman was driving him nuts!

"I know my mission here now." Sakura smiled a wide goofy smile. "I'm supposed to help you find love- be happy. That way… I'll be helping someone in great need so _I'll_ be happy too."

"Sakura-" But she had already settled into sleep with her arms all around Itachi once more.

----------

Itachi awoke last again, to the smell of good cooking this time. Sakura appeared magically from the doorway with a tray that looked like it was for him.

She was smiling shyly. "I thought I'd let you have breakfast in bed. You've never had any of those, have you?"

The man just stared at the tray, astonished. The object of his bewilderment sat down beside him and placed the tray on his lap. "I guess it's my way of apologizing how I acted last night. I _know_ I do really embarrassing things when I don't even _remember_ how I get home the next morning. And… I'm guessing by the way you're so relieved that it wasn't pretty."

Itachi snorted and almost choked on the food he was eagerly chewing. The tray had almost everything- bread, sausages, eggs, fruits- and Itachi had one empty stomach. "Actually, I like you when you're drunk."

Sakura raised a brow but didn't force him to continue. "There's a really cute guy in our living room. He says he's here to train with you. Why didn't you tell me you kept all the _hot_ guys to yourself?"

_Mikio_… Itachi remembered he was supposed to train him today. The guy was the only one who gave Itachi some challenge around this place.

He sort of understood why Sakura thought Mikio to be attractive. He had platinum blond hair and equally pale blue eyes. Next to his cherubic friend, Itachi felt like the prince of darkness, but he carried this air well. Mikio on the other hand, tried his best to be anything but angelic.

Itachi finished his food in silence and stepped out into the living room. Sure enough, Mikio was lounging on one of the sofas, giving Sakura a special grin as she followed Itachi out.

"Sakura… did he save any of your wonderful cooking for me?" Mikio asked, getting a wry smile from Sakura.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Damn. I'll just have to come back then." Mikio told her suggestively, making her blush faintly.

"I'm sorry Mikio… I'm afraid Itachi will get jealous if you're only here for _my _cooking." When Mikio gave her a blank stare she was astonished. "Itachi? You didn't tell Mikio about your… um… condition?"

That was the thirtieth time Itachi felt like murdering the pink-haired ninja since she had entered his world. "_No_." He gritted from between his teeth.

"It's okay. I've got it." Sakura assured him brightly. "Mikio… Itachi is a happy homosexual."

Mikio sputtered. "Sakura- I really don't think-" But he was silenced by Itachi's glare. Mikio knew he was going to explain later. "-that I will be having a problem with that."

Sakura beamed at him and winked at Itachi. "Great! See Itachi? You've already got one prospective lover."

The Uchiha looked kind of green by now. "Come on Mikio, let's train. Sakura, there's a letter for you outside the front door. It's from Aiko."

Sakura watched as the two boys ran down the cliffs to train in the meadows next to the house. She wondered how Itachi knew about the letter that he hasn't even seen.

She took the letter as Itachi instructed and read:

_Dearest Sakura,_

_This is from the old lady you met at the marketplace. I know you must be dying to help people by now. We have our own clinic. It's very small but I know by the way you are that you won't mind. We would love it if you volunteered your excellent services. It's right next to the marketplace._

_ -Aiko_

_P.S. No pressure, dear_

Sakura smiled at the thought. She would be a useful medic again.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Itachi… Do tell me about this gay charade you're playing with a very attractive woman." Then the realization dawned on Mizio. "That's it! You don't want any sexual tension, especially when you don't have _my _skills in that department."

The blonde heartthrob felt flames starting to sizzle beneath his feet so he dropped the insults. "Look, man, you live in the same house. She's going to find out sooner or later unless you happen to have erectile dys-"

If Mikio wasn't as fast as he was, he would've been captured in the flames of a very dangerous- even though it wasn't even a full-powered- Amaterasu.

Itachi suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What will she do then? It's not like she poses any threat at all."

"This is a dangerous game you're playing. In case you haven't noticed, you're human." Mikio warned. "So I'll have to start dating her while you still don't mind."

"What do you mean by that, Mikio? I'll only mind because I want her for Sasuke!"

"Sasuke won't mind what he doesn't know." Mikio grinned evilly. "And I'll make her hate me after a while so she'll go running home to your younger brother eagerly."

That did not assure Itachi one bit. But he had no choice. This was Sakura's life, and he wasn't to be in it forever. "_Fine._ Now concentrate." Sadly, Itachi still beat him into a pulp anyway.

------------

"Mikio? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, by her desk. Aiko was lying when she said the clinic was tiny. It was a whole building beside the market place, and Sakura honestly preferred something smaller.

It was full of desks of trained medic nins- Sakura's was at the rear of the room because she was deemed the best. To the Aiko's chagrin (she was the receptionist), Mikio had demanded Sakura's personal care, claiming serious damage by none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"I'm sorry Sakura." The receptionist said. "I'm certain that he's lying."

"How sure are you? I always fight with Itachi!" Mikio insisted.

"Then you'd be dead by now!"

"I resent that." The angelic man growled.

"It's okay, Aiko. I'll take care of it." Sakura said, amused at Mikio's antics. She knew he had been fighting with Itachi but she also knew that he didn't need special care. Itachi knew better than to beat someone more than necessary. Yes, this was Mikio's plan all right. "So... How did he _damage_ you, Mikio?"

"Well, I think he broke a few of my ribs." He took off his shirt for good measure and showed me a couple of his bruises. She bit back a smile when she saw that these bruises were bad, but not the breaking-bones type.

As she moves her hand over the bruises with a gentle green light emanating from it, she realized that he was waiting for her reaction to his chiseled form. _So that's what this is about._ Let's just say Sakura's seen a much better form close up… maybe every night?

She fixed up the rest of him and found that Itachi had severed his left arm. "Mikio, he never really roughs you up, does he?"

"No." Mikio admitted wryly. "The arm thing was only because I made him angry."

Sakura frowned. "About what?"

"I want you." The way he said it with his baby blues blinding into her green ones set her face on fire. "And he wants you for his brother."

Sakura turned away, still embarrassed from his sudden confession. "What do you think?"

"I think you can do whatever the hell you want." _Right answer._ Sakura smiled and allowed him to lead her out of the stuffy clinic when it was her off-time at four.

They walked for a while on the streets just talking freely.

"You know… I really want to take you water-skiing." He told her. "I want to see you in a bikini."

Sakura laughed. "I like your straightforwardness- it's refreshing. So you _will _see me in a bikini."

"Wow, I never knew my deviousness could ever get me _that_ far." Mikio mused, very astonished.

She was very unlike any of the girls he had met. She didn't put up with his bullshit and rewarded him when he was being completely honest. That probably meant she was making him a- dare he say it- a _better person_.

They passed by the girls Sakura had recently become friends with and Mikio suddenly felt nervous.

"Sakura! What are you doing hanging out with _him?_" Honoka asked, eyes filling with disgust for him.

"Yeah girl, he's a total heartbreaker." And this was Seiko talking.

But Sakura kept her cool. "I know." Mikio looked at her in amazement. "I was going to tell him now that we couldn't ever be serious."

They seemed contented with that and waved goodbye happily.

"Really?" Sakura gazed at Mikio's stunning looks for a moment before answering.

"You're too charming and beautiful to settle down for a while. You're also a dare devil and that means you will try women who are dangerous… and I am the girl Itachi wants for Sasuke." Sakura said, effectively reading him like a book.

"How- how did you…?"

Sakura looked sad now. It was a mark of experience. "I got hurt once and I promised myself that it wouldn't happen again- that I would see through the deceptions and bad intentions."

For the first time in his life, Mikio was guilty for what he planned to do to a woman. "I'm sorry."

"You can't apologize for who you are, Mikio." Sakura said with a melancholy air.

They had reached her current home already and the sun had begun to set. "I don't want you to because you're so much fun to be with, despite all the hokus-pokus. Promise me you won't be discouraged by this. I want to see you again."

"Of course. You'll be in a bikini- how could I miss that?" Mikio replied with a sad smile of his own. He watched her get in and walked away with a heart strangely heavy to him.

It had begun. Mikio was actually _falling in love_.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but I think Mikio's hooked on me for now…" Sakura told him regrettably, when she saw him munching on an apple. "…I'll have to get another guy to match-make you with…"

Itachi _knew_. He knew of Mikio's current love-sick condition- he had heard everything from inside, of course, and he didn't like it. He also knew that Sakura seemed to be so down all of a sudden. _Did she love him back?_

Throwing his half-eaten apple out the window, Itachi strode to the closed door to the bedroom. He heard her sobbing and started knocking. The sobbing stopped. "Sakura?"

The door opened eerily. Itachi took a step in and got bombarded. Sakura had wrapped her arms around his waist and started sobbing onto his shoulder.

He was at a loss of what to do so he just let her sob for a while, putting his arms around her shoulders. "Do you think what I did to Mikio was similar to what Sasuke did to me?"

Itachi smiled at her cleverness- she knew _he_ knew. And she was still very affected by what his brother unwittingly did even though she never showed it. "No." She just nodded into his chest and started to quiet down.

For some reason, she always believed what he said no matter what. He liked that she was intuitive and sensitive and-

Finally she let go, took his hand, and led him to the bed were they both sat and started talking.

"Will you ever forgive him?" Itachi asked, worried that she hated his brother too much to love him.

"Oh, I forgave him long ago." She said, very matter-of-fact. "I will never forget what he did to me, though. It's become a phobia of mine now- I just _cannot_ do what he did."

"You couldn't do what my brother did even if you tried." Itachi said, trying to look disapproving over her lack of heartlessness but failing miserably. "And even if you did, Mikio deserves it for being a _fool_."

Sakura smiled. That's when she started telling Itachi everything, and he would just sit and listen and be silent or provide comments that were often snide, witty and/or obnoxious. She liked it, so did he, but they would never admit it.

Sakura just hoped that in time, he would start telling her everything. That would help her find his happiness and her happiness in turn.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am aware and I am proud of the fact that all avid readers are brilliant writers so please don't hesitate to give suggestions or corrections whoever is reading this right now.**

Itachi didn't know when it started, but he knew that he was starting to get used to how Sakura was just _so _affectionate. It seemed like she couldn't help it, like she would die if she didn't give everyone at least one hug a day.

Every morning she would have to wake up first to serve his breakfast in bed or she'd have a heart-attack. Itachi, being the almost-kind person that he was, just let himself go back to sleep (it wasn't hard with the warmth he was provided) if he woke up before her. Besides, what kind of guy would he be if he deprived himself of awesome breakfasts?

Then when she left for her work, she would ask him what he wanted from downtown as he usually trained just outside the house with different opponents every day.

When she came home, they would talk about their day and Itachi would grudgingly tell Sakura one secret about him.

At bedtime they had no shame- they decided to hold onto each other the way they would when they eventually fell asleep.

It was an existence Itachi admitted he could get used to. However, the worst part of the day- the part that constantly burned down his insides- was right before Sakura came home. That was when she spent her time with Mikio.

He worried everyday that Sakura would somehow fall in love with the guy and not take her place as the Uchiha matriarch. But then she would always come home complaining about how Mikio was getting worse every time.

"It's like the more I reject him, the more he wants me!" She exclaimed one late afternoon, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Want me to annihilate him for you?" Itachi offered, partly serious. The lethal intent in his eyes sent shivers down her spine.

"You're not actually considering it, are you?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Itachi quelled the stream of murderous thoughts immediately. "No, I am not considering it."

She didn't look convinced. "You better not 'cause he's not my type. I've never been known to like light-haired guys, you know."

"Hn." Itachi said smirking to himself. _Score one for team Uchiha._

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, remembering something. "I finally found someone for you."

Itachi groaned, really losing his temper this time. "Sakura, I don't want anyone. I'm not meant to go back to the real world. I. Want. To. Die. Here. _Alone_!"

Sakura looked taken aback. "You can't mean that."

He looked away, not feeling any grief for himself. "But I do." When he looked back at her, he saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

"That means I'll be here too." She told him softly, the first tear grazing her cheek.

"Why?"

"Because I'm most happy when you're happy." And she fled into the confines of their bathroom to cry her heart out. She sat on the floor weakly and tried to talk herself through it.

_I can't be falling in... Sakura… he's your gay best friend! You'll only get hurt. You don't want that to happen again, do you?_

_In fact, you're damn lucky he's gay; otherwise you'd be putting your heart on a dartboard. _

Sakura gathered back all her resolve. It made her strong, the fact that his homosexuality prevented him from ever loving her. _What is it with these Uchihas? They're my favorite disease… and I'll probably never end up with any of them either._

Outside in the room, Itachi was having problems of his own. Among those problems were his conflicting thoughts and emotions and the fact that he'd have to get out of this place _with_ her. He'd _have_ to get out of the Village of the Glass Fountain for the Clan to be resurrected. _So be it._

Just then, Sakura exited the bathroom looking tearstained but resigned to her fate. "Sorry about that. It won't happen again."

Itachi had swooped in and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I can't be happy the way you want me to be. I understand that your sisterly love makes you wish the world for me, but there are other ways to find happiness."

Sakura allowed herself sweet surrender in his arms. She almost laughed when he had said 'sisterly love.' _Hah!_ She wished.

Unfortunately for her, she found Itachi warm in ways Sasuke would never be. He, like her, had sacrificed so much just for someone he loved and that side of him called out to her. What did Sasuke ever do? Tear down everything that meant something for revenge?

"How?" Sakura asked miserably.

"By just… I don't know." That wasn't something Itachi had ever said. All his life he was so sure of how to act, what to do, and what to expect. Somehow he knew this was all _her _fault- she was messing with him in ways he couldn't control.

Just then, the doorbell decided it would interrupt their little heart to heart talk. Sakura paled and ran to her closet. "_Oh shit… Oooooh shit."_

Recognizing Mikio's and other unknown chakras did not suit Itachi at all. He even staggered back when he saw Sakura pull out a stringy white bikini.

"You're going to the beach." It was a statement. He knew Mikio's habit of bringing hot girls to the beach to see them in the least amount of clothing possible.

"And I'm running late!" She said, grabbing her shades at the last minute. "You wanna come?"

"I'll think about it." But Sakura was already closing the door.

She was met by her favorite girls and Mikio. "Mikio, where are your friends?"

"They're reserving a spot for us by the beach." Seiko told her for him. "Thank Kami, otherwise it'd be so awkward- all of them are ex-boyfriends."

The other girls rolled their eyes in perfect unison and Mikio laughed.

"You look kind of flustered. Have you gotten all your stuff?" Chiyo asked kindly.

"Pretty much. Let's go."

The beach was the most tragically beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen. Beautiful because it simply was, with its clean white sand, clear blue waters, and colorful orderly stalls bordering the rows of the trees farthest from the shore. Terribly tragic- well, for a broken Haruno- because the harmonious colors of the sunset only emphasized the romance of passionate kisses many couples chose to share on the soft sand.

"_Sakura_?" The others had careless settled themselves on the spot reserved for them but Mikio, in love and observant, felt Sakura's torture.

"I can't just laze around, Mikio." Sakura said, not taking her eyes off the cause of her near relapse into tears. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Sure. What about I take you diving or water-skiing?" He suggested, hoping to get a precious smile.

"Yeah, why not?" Before her very eyes, a couple disappeared after simply kissing. "Mikio… did you _see_ that?! What the hell-"

"Sakura, calm down!" Mikio had grabbed both her shoulders and gently shook her out of her panic. "They found their happiness."

It finally dawned on her and pain flashed through her eyes, clear enough for Mikio to see.

She abruptly grabbed his hand and drew him in the direction of his group of friends. They were holding up surf boards. "You are going to teach me how to surf."

--------

A few hours after the sun had set, Mikio and Sakura just sat on their boards exhausted and drifting aimlessly.

In the glow of the moonlight, Mikio had to admit to himself that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and it was not just the hot bikini.

He wondered how the Uchiha put up with such a view easily. He never knew the struggles his friend currently faced. "Sakura?" She looked up at him from the dark waters. "Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful? When will I ever get the chance to get serious with you?"

She shook her head with an ironic smile and looked down at her hands. She then pointed out into sea. "Where does it lead?"

Mikio sighed at her intentional change of topic. "The edge of this world."

Her eyes immediately lit up with interest and he didn't like it. "_Really?"_

"So they say…" She started swimming towards it. There was something seriously wrong with that woman today, Mikio noted in exaspersation.

"Sakura! No! It's too _far_!" Maybe all her obedience abandoned ship when it saw where she was heading.

He groaned and swam after her as fast as his body allowed. _That woman will eventually kill me and don't I know it._

After an hour or so, Sakura bumped into what felt like a wall made of marble. Something was wrong, though, because she could still see the waves and sky in the distance. This must be the barrier.

She pounded on it _hard._ Performing appropriate hand signs, she tried various powerful genjutsu techniques. _Please… please… I need to get out of here…_

Gathering all her chakra into her hands, she slammed her fists into it. What normally would have cracked, due to her immense power, was the barrier but her fists took the damage instead.

Tilting her head back, Sakura screamed out all the pain ear-splittingly. When her lungs finally gave in, her head bent in defeat.

"Sakura… is this about Itachi?" Mikio's voice was soft, but it was strangely intimidating and commanding.

"Not anymore, I swear." Sakura said, staring at her broken hands. Her voice sounded more like her but there was an edge to it that he couldn't understand.

What Mikio didn't know was that this was the voice of her _strength_. She had called to it once in the past, right when another Uchiha had abandoned her. That, she knew now, was just the illusion infatuation had created. She had stubbornly chosen to ignore all of Sasuke's faults, creating a fantasy that was never meant to be.

But Itachi… she knew almost _all_ of him and she loved and accepted all that she saw. She cursed the fact that she was always the very first to fall and the last to recover from it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was two in the morning when Sakura returned home. She was still soaking wet and disappointed at not being able to break the barrier.

Still, she loved going home. It was the one place she didn't have to watch what she said or what she did in case she would commit some kind of faux pas.

Strangely, she never had any homesickness for Konoha-her longtime home- until tonight. She had treated this dynamic adventure as if it were but a mission and/or vacation and that she would be coming home (the one with Naruto as Hokage) soon enough.

This home of hers now had its disadvantages, like the irritant Itachi waiting impatiently in his mini-library. "You're late."

"Last time I checked I didn't have a curfew." She threw back, effectively showing Itachi that she wasn't in the best of moods.

The guy saw her bloodied hand and was at her side in a flash, holding each one gently in his. "What did you do?"

She tugged them away swiftly but soon whimpered with the pain it caused. "I got to the barrier. What do you think I did then?"

For some reason, Itachi felt hurt but his eyes were hard as they bore into his. _She tried the barrier._ _Foolish girl._

He himself had tried many times in plain curiosity and failed, but he didn't go so far as to wound himself with the effort. This wasn't what concerned him, however. "_Why?_"

"Gee, _I don't know_…" Sakura exclaimed sarcastically. "Maybe because if I leave without _you,_ I won't have anyone pressuring me to resurrect that _damn clan_!"

She had no idea why she was being so cold, insensitive and hurtful but she sure as hell regretted it. Itachi was in a murderous rage. Before she could register her emotional death, Itachi Uchiha grasped her neck and started choking the life out of her.

Sakura saw her life flash before her but she didn't make a move. She just thought of how sweet the pain was- she must have been getting insane by now due the lack of oxygen. She let herself drown in the familiar but scary swirling red view of the Mangekyou.

_Oh, what a movie this would have made! Sakura Haruno, killed by the one she loved- a gay!_ Sakura wasn't joking- if she were to die, she wanted it to be in sweet surrender to Itachi.

Itachi had literally and figuratively seen red at her words. _So it's just a _damn _clan_ _to you, is it? Too bad… because it's my _life! He was hardly aware that he had moved to slowly crush away her life force. All he knew was that he wanted her to feel the pain he was feeling. _She can't mean that._

Normally his victims struggled, begged for their life, or (this disgusted Itachi greatly) prayed but Sakura did neither of these. It was like she was resigned… no, she was waiting patiently for her death.

She expected _this_ from him and that disconcerted him. It repulsed him consider that she thought him to be this murderous monster, feeding on death to fuel his inspiration. That was _not _who he was. He only killed to suit his purpose; to save those whose lives meant more to him.

Well, maybe he had killed a few strays during his Akatsuki period but he had to make the murderer role believable. But anyway… this was why he never seemed to suffer from guilt or nightmares.

It would completely go against everything he believed in if he killed someone who meant _something_ to him, rather than to kill _for _someone who meant something to him… even though he didn't exactly know what that _something_ was.

He _couldn't_ kill Sakura but letting her live would mean that he was admitting to himself that he _cared_ about Sakura.

_So be it._

He let go abruptly and let her crumple to the floor with a whimper. Her eyes were filled with surprise and later, _wonder._ "You can't _kill_ me."

He looked away from her, still mad at what she had previously said.

She stood up without the use of her mangled hands and said it again. "You _can't_ kill me." Then she laughed happily like a child given the best present _ever_ and put her arms around him.

He obliged but rolled his eyes at her reaction. "Don't push it."

She only hugged him tighter. All the pain and hurt and anger seemed to fade away and in this one moment… Sakura was _happy_. "I'm sorry. I was taking out on you the anger I have only for myself. I don't think the Uchihas are just a _damn _clan."

"I knew it was absurd." And she laughed again. He found that he liked the sound very much. "Now heal your hands so we can both go to sleep."

"You can go to sleep without me, you know." Sakura told him selflessly, but he just shook his head. "You can't…"

He saw that she was about to laugh and make a fuss out of this fact. "Sakura… _don't start_."

Later that night (early in the morning, actually), Sakura was tossing and turning from a nightmare. "_Don't kill me! No! Itachi! NOOOOO!"_

Itachi had woken up at the smallest move she made and whispered into her ear, surprising himself: "It's alright, Sakura. I don't think I could ever do that. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

She had smiled dazzlingly in what was now peaceful slumber. "_Okay."_

---------

"It's your birthday in a week, isn't it?" Chiyo asked Sakura brightly. The girls decided to eat out in a resto much like Ichiraku's and Sakura had ordered ramen in honor of Naruto.

"How did you know?" Sakura was astonished. Did she look… dared she think it… _old?!_

"Oh. While Daicho is in charge of our enlightenment and change into happiness, Aiko is in charge of everything we used to be." Honoka informed her.

_This place is so weird,_ Sakura thought. "Well, you can give me gifts, okay?"

They laughed. "We know."

"Actually, we were thinking of giving it to you today." Seiko told her and the other two groaned. She was such a big mouth.

"Mikio is at your house as we speak, installing it." Chiyo said, now that the jig was up.

"Wow! No wonder he wasn't there to steal me from you guys." Sakura mused.

"He was in on the almost-surprise." Honoka gave Seiko a pointed look which she avoided by pretending to stare at her fingernails. "We're getting you a tub!"

Sakura screamed. "That's so awesome! Thanks guys." She immediately hugged each one of them.

"It was my idea, actually." Seiko announced proudly. "I was shocked when I heard all you depended on was an old-fashioned _shower._"

"Yeah, Seiko. Some people can live without pedicures too." Honoka said mockingly and they laughed again.

"But we all agree that no one can live without hot guys, right?" And they all finally agreed with something Seiko said.

---------


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say a humungous I LOVE YOU to my reviewers. You have made it so much fun to write this. **

**I'm getting really busy but I because I get at least one review a day I will do my best to update every day. **

There was always a disadvantage to everything. Rainy days… Butterflies… long leaves… shark's teeth… even Sakura's kindness had a drawback. Itachi would discover that the day Mikio came to install the bathtub.

He didn't actually _see_ Mikio do that. In fact, he had arrived home after Sakura did and was pleasantly surprised to find a tub filled with hot bubbly water. Sakura was nowhere to be found so he assumed that she had prepared it for him as a special treat.

After he closed the door and stripped to his boxers, Itachi Uchiha lowered himself into the scalding water- it was just the way he liked it. He spent some twenty minutes meditating to himself in pure bliss.

Suddenly a violent pounding came from the bathroom door. "_Itachi!_" The object of Sakura's plea groaned and lazily got up to open the offensive door.

As soon as Sakura saw his wet, half-naked state she became similar to a tomato. Never had she been in close contact with an _awake,_ half-naked Itachi. His wet hair made him look adorable too! "I-I'm sorry. I didn't k-know you were using my bathwater. I d-didn't even know you got home."

Itachi smirked at her flustered state. "I thought you prepared it for me."

She blushed even more- Itachi didn't know blood could be so visible behind skin without injury. "Wow. You think so much of me." _Stop blushing Sakura- there's absolutely no reason to._ "Can I join you?"

Itachi didn't hear right. "_What_?"

"Can I join you?" Sakura repeated innocently. "I mean, I'm sure you wouldn't mind- you only lust after _guys_, after all. What's sharing a bath with another female-at-heart?"

_Damn._ He _did_ hear right. Panic time. He had no excuse. "Put something on, okay? I'm still uncomfortable with the whole thing."

"Sure, sure." Sakura said, not believing him. _What's his problem?_ She saw that he had gotten a bit red in the neck and was there… no, there couldn't be sweat beads forming on his forehead- those were from the hot bath.

When she had gone out to change, Itachi had some serious issues to think through.

For most of his adolescent life he had successfully abstained from any of _this_ by avoiding any kind of visual stimulation- did you honestly think his speed could never be used for running? He was also very good at controlling his emotions and urges…

Unfortunately, even Itachi couldn't control his dreams… and last night he had had a very questionable dream about a pink-haired… _Don't talk. _Sakura. _Don't think._ Sakura._ Don't reason. _Sakura. _Don't BREATH!_

He opened his eyes when the door slid open to reveal a bikini-clad Haruno and he found that he couldn't close them again. Every muscle in his body tensed when he registered the white string-y bikini she had on.

_Face. Face. Look at her face. It's beautiful, isn't it? Definitely… but so are her… EYES! I'm sure I meant to say eyes. _

Good. Itachi had himself under control when she had submerged neck-deep into the water in the opposite side of the tub. "Mmm… Remind me to thank Mikio later."

"Hn."

"Isn't this nice? I never had any of these even in Konoha."

"Hn."

"Maybe we can try to bring it home with us."

"Hn."

"Itachi? Why do you look like you're in so much pain?" Itachi tried to quell whatever was churning within but it only made it worse, causing Sakura giggle at his expression.

"Let's see, shall we?" She had moved to his side and he was cringing away. "What's wrong? _Itachi?_ What's…?" She was on top of him now. Looking down at him in previous worry, she felt a protrusion too large to be his finger poke at her thigh. Her eyes widened.

"_Sakura…_" His eyes were alarmed now- he had lost all control of _that_ area. _Unacceptable._ What could he do? He was a healthy twenty-three-year-old male. "When I said I was a homosexual…"

"…you lied." Sakura finished for him. She saw the truth and finality in his eyes and she suddenly got out of the tub and ran to the room. "_Shit!_"

Itachi got up less urgently and followed her out. Sakura had placed a loose bathrobe around her form. She grabbed a large bag he never saw before and started arranging the clothes she had into it. "You're leaving."

"Yes." Sakura said, not really minding him as she took out her brush and hair ties.

"Because of what I did."

"Yes." She was getting her underwear.

"Why?"

She wheeled to face him now. "…Because you lied? …Because you made me embarrass myself in front of a lot of people? …Because I actually believed you? …_Because the only reason I could bear being in the same house with you is that I knew that you could never _want_ to be with me?_ Take your pick- all of them are damn good reasons."

Well, she sure had recovered her speech since she saw him shirtless. Itachi stared at her incredulously. _She _wanted_ him… For how long_, he wondered. But she had finished packing now and was speedily on her way to the door.

The sad thing was… Itachi just watched her leave numbly as if he expected to wake up from a scary dream. It was sad because that wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't even what Sakura wanted.

Sakura wanted Itachi to run after her. Even as she made her way to the city in the pouring rain, Sakura wanted him to take her home and tell her she couldn't leave because he had her heart and he intended to keep it.

Even if he told her he just wanted to use her- if he simply wanted to be the father of her children that would be just fine. But if he was just going to feed her bullshit about his being incapable of loving his kids and try to talk her into marrying his brother, she wouldn't tolerate it. It would be _Itachi_ Uchiha or _no _Uchiha.

She was crying her heart out when she reached a large building she knew to be an all-women's apartelle. This was where her friends shared a room, she knew, and Aiko was in charge. Aiko made sure that even crazy girls like Seiko came home safely.

"Sakura? What happened?" Aiko saw a soaked, shivering, tear-stained Sakura Haruno in what looked like a bathrobe over a bikini. She didn't even think to put on or bring any shoes. The girl was seriously shaken.

"I had a fight with Itachi." That was the best way to put it, she supposed. Aiko eyes instantly filled with concern.

"Oh honey, come on in. We have a big warm room for you to have all to yourself. It has-"

"Would it be possible for me to share with my friends?" Sakura inquired, pleading with her eyes. _Don't let me suffer this alone._

Aiko pondered silently. _Chiyo, Honoka, Seiko… There's an extra bed!_ She smiled at the younger woman. "I do believe I can make it happen."

Sakura smiled back wanly. "_Thank you."_

----------


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since the fateful night of Itachi's confession. Sakura was sitting on one bed out of four in a room, spacing out during her friends' conversation.

She looked better than ever- dressed to the nines and totally in shape- her friends had made sure of that. According to Seiko, the worst thing to show a man after a 'breakup' (Sakura believed it was the wrong word for it) is a breakdown. She had forced Sakura to step up her game, but that had only made the broken-hearted girl more weary and doubtful.

What was the use? She hadn't seen Itachi since. Sakura had even forced Mikio to get the shoes she forgot at home. He had come back with a message from the Uchiha. _I never meant to hurt you. I hope you find your happiness._ If anything, that confused her even further.

Despite her friends' efforts, Sakura's week of sleepless nights was beginning to show and she seemed really out of it these days.

"Sakura?" Honoka was waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm awake!" …_Barely… but still awake._

The other girl sighed. "Sakura, the other two have gone on ahead. We were wondering if you wanted to go mountain climbing with us. But you really don't have to."

Most girls did extreme things after a 'breakup' but Sakura still valued her life. In fact, it made her more wary of a lot of things.

She kept her whole being in a numb state. She didn't want to _feel_. The feeling of being truly alive had been with Itachi… and the last thing she wanted to do was remind herself of that.

"Yeah. You go ahead; I think I'm going to sit this one out." Sakura said yawning. "I'll just head to the clinic and… yeah." Honoka just nodded, half-expecting her to say this.

After Honoka left Sakura had somehow found the energy to get up and change for the clinic. She couldn't wear party clothes to the clinic, no way.

The clinic had slowly become her life. Just like when Sasuke first left, Sakura started pouring her heart, mind and soul into helping people. It was the only effective relief and she tended to overuse it.

Getting downtown was like a dream. Even without the alcohol she poured down her throat almost every night affecting her, everything seemed to be hazy. _I guess sleep is pretty important._

When she wandered on the main street of this village, she found herself being drawn to the glass fountain. It looked as grand as ever with the harsh morning sunlight reflecting off it in blinding beams.

She sat on its edge and stared into its depths. Like the first time she ever looked, she saw Itachi. _Just leave me alone!_ She splashed at the image and turned her back on the glistening waters.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura jumped slightly in surprise. _Daichi again in the same place! Does he hang out here a lot or what?_ "It's very rare that the fountain reveals what truly makes you happy and yet you despise this fact."

So he had seen the image too? "I think the fountain is defective."

Daichi laughed. "I know you to be a lot of things Sakura, but stubborn usually isn't one of them. You have learned to bend to things a lot."

_No, Daichi. I'm just very naïve. _"If what the fountain is telling me is true then I'll probably be stuck here for the rest of my life."

"No." Daichi said smiling, and Sakura swore it had an evil side to it. "That depends on what you intend to do with it. If you keep running away, you won't get it."

"But I don't want to get _him_." She whined obstinately.

"Think again, Sakura."

She sighed and turned to look at him, seeing clearly for the first time in three weeks. "Tell me when you started becoming so all-knowing."

Daichi smiled, deciding to humor her by telling his story. "Since I was born, actually. Babies are born blind, but the moment I heard my mother's voice calling out to me I looked Aiko right in the eye."

"Wow. I also didn't know Aiko was your mom!"

"She's amazing, isn't she? This place was started by an ancestor of ours who hated war more than anything. He wanted everyone to be happy." Daichi shook his head at his ancestor's foolishness. "This dream was impossible, obviously, so he settled on those who thought they were doomed to be unhappy."

"Those like me." Sakura whispered.

"Correct. So he made this place out of his own mind- a useful bloodline limit- and his son took over the duties when he died. It's been in the family ever since."

"So you've never seen the real world."

"I have. It's part of the job." Daichi looked so all-knowing that Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe. "But I found my true love here as is the case for most of my family. Our happiness is here."

"Maybe mine is." Sakura muttered disdainfully.

"I think it's wherever _he _is." Daichi advised patting her head. She just looked so lost. "If it helps, you should know that he was told that the only way to be happy is to give himself up completely to someone. He has to learn to trust with all of himself."

Sakura's head was reeling from that talk for hours. _I just really want to go home. I really _need _Naruto right now- he would've been able to make me laugh about this mess!_

"Mikio, what do you have to do to be happy?" Sakura asked. They were walking around the village again during one of Sakura's time-offs.

"I have to feel pain."

Sakura half-laughed, half-snorted. "What? That's nuts! How does feeling pain equate to feeling happy?"

"Actually, it made real sense for me, believe it or not." But Sakura was still laughing so he explained. "I was given everything I ever wanted since I was _born._ I believed I had everything- brains, looks, money, power, talent, women… Everything came to me whether I asked for it or not."

"So you have to be denied things to be happy." Sakura said, mystified by his case.

"Not just denied things… Something or _someone_ has to be taken away from me and I'm not going to like it." His gaze was just so intense.

She knew he was talking about her. He had finally fallen for someone who didn't reciprocate and she would be taken from him by his closest friend here. Maybe he would find some other girl afterwards and learn to cherish her completely.

"I'm sorry. What can we help it if we fall for the wrong people, huh?" Sakura said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Life is cruel like that, I guess." They just stopped in that position in the middle of the street in comfortable silence. People had really started to stare when he finally addressed her once more. "There's something I'd like to request, if you don't mind."

"Sure." Sakura agreed. _After all, I am going to be taken away from this guy eventually._

"Can I get to kiss you at least once?" His voice was steady but laced with such strong emotion. It made Sakura feel guilty and ashamed that she was incapable of loving such an angel.

"You'd be taking away my first kiss…" Sakura whispered pensively.

"Only if you don't mind…" But Mikio desperately wanted this. In fact, he would cherish being her first. "I mean, you'll not remember me otherwise so I _have _to be the first."

_Oh Mikio…_ "Why not?"

"Wait. Let's make it _really special_." Mikio took her hand in his and dragged her away.

"Mikio? Where are you taking me?" Sakura called in the rush of the moment. He was really walking fast.

"To the tallest building here." He called back and she laughed.

It really wasn't much of a tall building- six floors and she was on the rooftop. But to Sakura, it felt like a magical experience with the clouds seeming so close to her that maybe she was in heaven. They were standing near the edge, appreciating the view of the village and the fountain that was its centerpiece.

Taking her face in both of his hands, Mikio came closer and placed a chaste but long and lingering kiss on her lips. Bittersweet was probably the best word to describe it all to Sakura. But she allowed herself to feel the love she was denied by another.

_Bittersweet…_ even when he carried her in his arms and let her fall off the edge into the end… She just thought that Mikio would've made a great angel…

_Bittersweet…_ when Sakura just fell on her feet and felt them shatter beneath her…

_Bittersweet… _when she couldn't feel or see anymore…


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the confusion over the last chapter. Sakura was pretty dazed, you see. I hope it's explained better here.**

Sakura was slipping _in_ and _out_ of _sub_ consciousness for the last three days and her thoughts were still jumbled, but she knew this: she was in the infirmary section of the clinic because _Mikio_ had intentionally let her fall from the tallest building in the village.

_In…_

"Sakura? Don't worry honey, I'm taking care of you." It was Aiko, and Sakura felt warmth again out of the cold that was Mikio's embrace.

_Out…_

Sakura was having a nightmare about drowning.

_In…_

"Where did he go?" Aiko asked someone else in the room.

"Nobody knows… I heard Itachi beat the shit out of him and he just… disappeared…" The unfamiliar male voice said soberly.

"Was he killed?" Aiko asked, hoping for positive clarification.

"I don't know… Nobody has the guts to ask Uchiha if he obliterated the guy into dust- he's probably gone completely insane!"

_Out…_

Dreams of Konoha made tears fall from Sakura's mostly closed eyes.

_In…_

"He really cares, Seiko, why do you think he's been visiting at least twice every day?" Honoka asked, clearly touched by the person she was referring to.

"Maybe… but why does he make sure she's unconscious before he enters?"

"_Seiko_, I don't think he wants to risk anymore damage to her now-fragile emotional and physical state." Chiyo answered, matter-of-fact. "And I think they're still pretty fresh from their fight."

Seiko snorted. "I didn't know anyone could look any worse than Sakura, but I was wrong."

"As usual." Honoka commented, and Sakura relished the sound of laughter that came next.

_Out…_

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a prince with thick raven hair and a princess with pretty pink hair like a fairy…

_In…_

She almost opened her eyes with the silence, but when she saw Itachi's head rested on the side of her bed from his seat she forced herself back into…

_Out…_

Deep, dreamless sleep is good for everyone.

_And finally, consciousness…_

Sakura awakened to the soothing sound of rain. She opened her eyes to white walls and the feel of sticky sheets twisted around her legs.

It must have been really late into the night because only the moonlight allowed for vision. In spite of this, whether Sakura was even blind or not, she still would've felt the presence of her special curse- Itachi was staring at the ceiling, lying down in the sofa glued to the wall on her right.

She sat up to get a closer look at him and found that he did the same at the exact same time. She managed to croak, "What are you doing here?"

She spent the minute of silence he provided by drinking in his features. He really did look awful- if that was possible- with deep dark shadows under his eyes contrasting creepily with his paler skin. His ponytail was unkempt and his eyebrows had a crease between them with the appearance of his frown. Still handsome, but in a less human way was he.

He stood up finally, betraying no emotion now. "_You're coming home_." The harsh finality in his tone made her flinch. _This was not the Itachi she knew and this would _not _be the Itachi to bring her home._

"No." Sakura refused, looking away from him rebelliously. "You can't make me."

"Oh but Sakura… I can." She saw his eyes glow with dark determination. "I can't risk leaving you with the kind of company you're keeping."

She scoffed. "Even Mikio knew how to treat me better!"

"Don't even speak about that _thing_ to me!" His eyes flashed with brutal anger. Was it enough to have made him a crazy murderer again? Sakura wondered. "And while _I _couldn't bring myself to kill you, _it_ did!"

"But you killed him! Did you even ask _why_ he did it?" Sakura had angry tears in her eyes now. This man frustrated her to no end. Would the pain ever cease? She wanted her numb little world back.

Itachi snarled. "You don't know what you're talking about. Sure, I _almost_ killed him- he just disappeared before I could finish the job. I guess I gave him the _pain_ he needed… damn masochist."

His voice was softer when he said, "He did that because he knew it would pain him to have you taken from him by death. That's far worse than seeing you with another man."

"What about you? What would you rather?" Sakura asked with matching softness.

Itachi looked away from her gentle gaze as if he was in pain. "Neither."

"Then why do you-"

"Drop it, Sakura. Just come home."

He left her then to completely heal her legs with her own abilities and then drift off to what she hoped was natural sleep.

Sakura had done such a great job with her legs that the medic nin in charge of her in the morning had jump back in surprise at the sheer lack of scars on both legs, and their full functionality.

----------

One could have guessed that Sakura had learned to spit at obedience in the face the moment she met Itachi. Somehow he had unleashed the wilderness in her and while that didn't necessary have to be a bad thing… it sometimes worked against him.

Yes, she didn't come home again for half a week! It's been about one and a half months since she's been in Konoha and things still weren't looking so good.

"Aren't you scared he'll try to kill you?" Chiyo asked, quaking in her boots when she was told about Sakura's situation.

Looking at her friends' worried faces, Sakura laughed. They all looked at her like she was some sort of lunatic after that, of course. "Is that the worst he can do?"

"No- he can come killing _us _afterwards. _That's_ the worst he can do." Honoka countered, biting her nails.

"He doesn't tick like that, Hon. That would be beneath him." Sakura said, smiling. She knew the guy well by now.

"Whatever. If you keep ignoring him, maybe he'll start looking for _other_ girls." By the evil glint in Seiko's eyes, Sakura knew it would be _she_ and not Itachi who would go looking for trouble.

"Probably… But by the way _I_ tick, he'd know that he'd be putting the girl he dated in immediate, grave danger." _How's that for a good comeback? _Seiko sure looked put out.

"Okay, what about _you_ find a new hottie?" Seiko suggested, and the other two felt like killing her.

"Um… Seiko… I think we both know what happened last time I found another hottie…" Sakura still felt stupid trusting Mikio with her life. At least she didn't trust him with her heart- no doubt he would've left her in a worse state than she was now.

"Sakura… when was the last time you trained?" Chiyo asked, hoping she would bring change to their conversation.

Sakura looked puzzled. _I have been a bad, bad ninja. _"Not since I've been here."

"And your ninja instincts must be crap by now." Honoka noted duly. Sakura nodded very unhappily. "How about… we spar!"

_Uh oh._ Sakura knew very well how much of an adrenaline junkie Honoka tended to be and those types of people made unstable, unpredictable fighters. Still, she mustered a weak, "Why not?"

…………

With her old ninja clothes back on, Sakura felt infinitely more confident and comfortable in her own skin. _This is who I am._

All the nervousness faded in the excitement she faced with each new opponent. The tingling only increased as Honoka instigated the battle with the throwing of countless kunai in random directions.

Sakura had found her speed easily enough, dodging each one that passed her way. _I'm right- she is very unstable. As for unpredictable… well see if even _I _can't see through her attack_.

Known especially for her cunning, Sakura was able to predict the direction of every puppet and sharp material that came her way. With this, dodging didn't seem particularly harrowing.

Honoka, knowing she was being outsmarted in the long run, started feeling insecure. "I'm sorry Sakura; I guess I'm not much of a fighter."

"It's alright Honoka, maybe you're still getting warmed-" Sakura had started taking a step towards Honoka, thinking she had given up.

To shake her opponent to the core, Honoka had created a sort of horizontally sprawling shower of every type of piercing material you can think of.

When the body of sharpness was a meter from her, Sakura reacted by hitting the air with a single punch. The force from cheer chakra power in the air alone was enough to counter the sharp shower and send the blades hurling towards Honoka.

"No!" Honoka had been able to evade all but the one short blade now lodged deeply in her upper left arm.

"Chill Hon, that's easily fixed." Sakura approached and made her hand hover on top of the wound with the blade. She intentionally let out some green chakra while taking out the blade so Honoka would feel no pain.

With that done, Sakura tested the skill she had learned here. She stood several meters from Honoka and started healing her from there.

"_Wow._ I can tell from the look on your face that that technique is pretty new to you." Honoka said, awed.

"Actually the thing I did with the knives was pretty new too." Sakura said smiling. "Tsunade-sama, my teacher, once told me I could do something like that… but I guess I didn't have that kind of confidence back then. This place is really magical."


	12. Chapter 12

**That's it, guys. One review a day and the chapters come out to play.**

**What would you prefer, a long or short story? **

In a way, Sakura felt that she would be going home to Itachi eventually. This, of course, didn't mean she couldn't delay it. She spent most of her time in public, avoiding any place without at least three other people around.

To her friends it was a deadly game, to other people she chose for company it was protection from some kind of stalker, and to Sakura it was a way to drive Itachi insane, make him regret whatever he did to make her crazy.

For she truly believed she was mentally ill. There was something wrong with the way she viewed life nowadays.

She was hardwired, programmed- whatever appropriate attached word you can think of- to think that every second she spent away from him was a waste. No matter what she did, no matter how many guys she could try dating… the nagging feeling would still be there…

It was… it was as if a fifth sense told her that her days were numbered. Maybe the _inner Sakura_ she had lost years ago was trying to use that little time she had left wisely. _Well it's not going to work! And I am not going to die soon!_

Maybe… but she didn't seem as strong when her friends had evacuated the room in her sleep. That was probably due to the dominating presence seated on the farthest edge of Sakura's bed.

Itachi chose to make his appearance today, at the full moon. He, like our poor Sakura, was being driven insane by complete solitude and sober sleepless nights. There was no way to escape for him.

He didn't believe in many forms of release. Being a man of many convictions (ironic, no?), he didn't believe in drinking, smoking, drugs, and women.

Fighting would have been a better alternative but even Mikio-before he had ultimately screwed up- had abandoned him for Sakura. It turns out the only reason he came to see Itachi so frequently was because of her. _What a surprise._

As if Itachi's impending insanity wasn't enough, Mikio had go on and attempt to take Sakura's life. Now that was the harshest, most final straw. It had propelled the older Uchiha into a fury that out-burned a thousand suns.

Itachi remembered that day clearly:

_Aiko had made her appearance when Itachi was gardening- yes, shirtless- like the madman he was about to become. "Are you planning to get her back?"_

_Itachi, being impossible to startle and having heard her approach, did not turn to reply. "Yes."_

"_Well, you better apologize for not doing it earlier because she's fighting for her life." Aiko wasn't the warm person she usually was with Itachi. She was very disappointed with his behavior concerning Sakura._

_Itachi was inches from her in a blink. "Explain yourself."_

"_Mikio threw her from the tallest building in Konoha." There was no room for any shock or worry- Itachi felt the darkest of furies fill his entire being. "I suggest you calm yourself first before you-"_

_But Itachi had disappeared before her very eyes._

_He had found Mikio and easily strangled the truth out of him. "Talk!" He said, squeezing the fragile shaft that supported Mikio's sick head._

"_I need to feel pain to get out of here." Mikio choked out._

"_So you thought killing Sakura would be the worst kind of pain for you?" Mikio somehow managed to nod. "_Fool. _You should have come to _me _for pain..."_

_Itachi proceed to show him just what he meant, and in the middle of it all… Mikio disappeared._

Sakura had just woken up, finding his intense stare on her. He seemed calmer now. She fervently hoped her disobedience didn't prompt him into truly killing his friends. _Nah. He would do that. Still…_

"Nice place." A man of few words, like countless Uchihas before him, but his wandering eyes spoke volumes.

Those depthless eyes took in the spacious room she shared- four beds, all stuck to one wall, windows with a view of the precious fountain outside, a connected room with the kitchen, and the living and dining room all in one opening to a corridor with more apartelle rooms.

Impressive, but not quite as welcoming, not at all as charming as the house they used to share. That house had some adorably conflicting personality issues caused by its inhabitants.

"It's very livable." Sakura agreed, not liking his passive mood one bit.

"Enough to stay in for a lifetime?" Itachi inquired with the slight raise of one eyebrow.

"Not quite." Sakura replied honestly, biting her lip in self-consciousness. His gaze was burning into her mind, trying to prod every existing thought she had in this moment.

_I want to go home, although I want to do it for the right reasons. _Were her eyes communicating that to him well enough?

Apparently not. "Come home."

"I need a good reason to." Sakura told him coldly.

Itachi sighed and looked out the windows. "When I first looked into that fountain, I saw a blurred outline of the Uchiha descendants- they were playing in the yard with their faceless parents watching them from porch steps." He took a deep breath. "When I came back the night you left after _trying to get you back_… I saw that you were their mom."

Sakura felt unshed tears form in her eyes. He had followed her and she never knew it. She never thought to look back. _Idiot._ _So much for avoiding the enemy… _"And who was their daddy?"

"Don't know, don't care." Itachi replied nonchalantly, but he grinned suddenly. "You were happy though. You were glowingly, dazzlingly happy and that's all that matters."

Sakura looked down at her hands; they were busy messing with each other. _So much for keeping her feet on the ground…_ "What if their father had to be you?"

"Then they'd grow up telling their peers that their father killed their grandparents." Itachi's tone was cruelly sober and he had a sardonic smile on. _So much for not letting him hurt you…_

"Is that a yes?" Sakura wasn't afraid of taking chances with him.

"It's a maybe." Her face fell critically. He moved in front of her and took her head in his hand. _So much for not letting yourself show weakness… _"_Sakura… I can't sleep. Can you?"_

She saw the purple shadows under his eyes. She felt his hot breath on her cheek and in shivers down her back. _Oh how she wanted to be back in those arms. So much for never wanting him again… _"No."

"Life is a gamble, it always is. But if you don't let yourself play… how do you win?" Itachi asked, tantalizing her mind with the overload of her senses. _Itachi played this game and played it well._ _So much for not falling into one of his traps…_

"When I got here, I didn't think I'd need anyone. But now I can't even sleep without you. It seems your heat-seeking disease is contagious. Who knows what can happen, huh?"

Sakura laughed. She _knew_ Itachi thought there was still no chance of _them_ ever happening, but he was right. He was always right. _If I don't play, how can I win?_ _So much for not letting him win me over completely and irrevocably… _"How do I play? You know all my cards."

_Clever girl,_ Itachi thought, impressed and aroused by her witty retort. "You keep coming up with new ones. You have me on my toes, Sakura. Who _knows_ how you do it?"

Sakura glowed with pride. _So much for never loving ever again… _They both knew he was right and they both knew he had her by simply coming to get her. "What about my clothes?"

That was a _yes._ And as Sakura watched, she was utterly blown away by his hint of a true smile. "I'll have someone deliver it in the morning. You're _already _in your pajamas."

She opened her arms to him. "Take me home."

He pulled her into a hug, surprising her as he buried his face into her hair. The heat radiating off him took her breath away. It was as if he was a firecracker and he lit her up. After all, she _did_ have a spark of her own. "You kept me waiting."

She giggled at his reproachful tone. "Sorry."

"And if I ever hear about you almost dying again, I swear-" But he tilted his head back to find her sweetly dosing in his arms. It was finally the kind of sleep that didn't require any medication. "-I'll rip… Goodnight, Sakura. I hope you wake up to find me sound asleep and think it's a good morning tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

**Congratulations to ****Ellie for posting the longest review I have ever gotten- I thought it was sweet and it definitely gave me a lot to think about. **** I may be confused between long and short stories, but I know I like long reviews.**

**I was actually planning to make this a long story. But, because of the length of my chapters, it won't seem so. **

**I hope you don't mind that I added a very young character. She is interesting, I promise you, and she won't change the storyline at all.**

Little by little, Sakura was beginning to see the change in Itachi.

Once, he had woken up earlier and made _her _breakfast in bed.

On her birthday he had arranged a surprise party for her in an extreme sports resort by the beach. 'So you can safely try it while I'm around' he told her, knowing her curious-explorative-adventurous nature.

One night she even swore he kissed her on the forehead when she was falling asleep.

There was even this one time that he talked to her, very briefly, about the _massacre_:

"_I made myself an alter ego. He's cold and unfeeling and traitorous." Itachi whispered, not sure why or what had made him tell her this. "So I hid everything in me that cared… just for Sasuke's sake. I knew I had to choose who I kept alive. I also knew my parents would've preferred death to seeing their son's death."_

"_Does he still come out sometimes?" Sakura asked about his alter ego, wondering if she'd ever seen him before._

"_Not when you're around." Itachi told her honestly, tenderly. "That one time was just my temper."_

_Sakura laughed. "That's completely normal… and I thought it was kind of sexy."_

_It was Itachi's turn to laugh._

The little things meant more to her than he could possibly imagine.

She was starting to want to stay in the village and felt guilty about it. Memories of Konoha were starting to fade and she did everything she could to keep them alive- she thought of Team Seven, Tsunade, Ichiraku's, Ninja school, her parents, and even took longer with patients who were from Konoha.

She got too much into the affairs of her patients and it wasn't like she could help it. Taking one look at her kind, lovely face, they immediately blurted out their whole life stories. It explained why she took so much time with just one patient.

There was this one kid in particular, a Risami, who she thought was amazing. First of all, the girl was what… eight years old? She was from Konoha and had lost her family before she could remember.

Risami thought she was doomed to live her life in an orphanage so she escaped Konoha's gates without effort- Sakura was mystified at how she was able to do that- and found a red patch of trees in the woods… and the rest is history.

There was something so familiar about the girl… she had long dark locks and the same shade of eyes as Itachi- completely obsidian. In fact, if Sakura didn't know better… she'd say the girl was an _Uchiha._ Was it possible?

Another thing she was fascinated with was the fact that the little girl completely despised Sakura. It was so refreshing! It was like meeting a Sasuke in the _wild._ Risami didn't trust anybody and she thought Sakura was out to get her.

It wasn't until Sakura healed the wounds the foolish girl got from messing with extreme sports and got her time off, that she realized why she was almost obsessed with this little human being.

Itachi was in town, to get supplies from the market place and surprise Sakura by simply showing up to bring her home. He heard the commotion right by the clinic and rushed there.

In a split second, he saw Sakura jump right in front of a thrown kunai to save a small body behind her. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the blade pierce through her upper torso near her left shoulder.

There were screams all around including that of the almost-murderer. "Ya little _thief!_ Too bad you got a pretty little nurse there to save ya!" But he was restrained and later detained in the village's penitentiary.

Itachi had dived to grab Sakura before her head hit the ground and crouched as he held her in his arms.

"I'm fine." She told him, gently taking out the kunai. It caused a pool of blood to drip onto the brick flooring. She pointed to the dark-chaired child, shaken and shivering on the ground next to her. "_Uchiha._"

Itachi stared at the youngling. "Impossible." _I killed them all, remember?_

"I saw her. When the guy came- _sharingan._" Sakura slowly healed the wound and ushered the child to her side. "_Risami_, this is your cousin, Itachi. Show him your little technique- the one that helps you see things before they happen."

Risame eyed Itachi suspiciously, but she obliged. There it was- the sharingan in such a young face. Only two black commas swirled around the red, but that was understandable.

Itachi showed her his own and watched as tears formed in her eyes. "_Family." _Before their eyes, the little girl faded into nothingness.

Sakura smiled wistfully. "She's home." She looked at Itachi happily. "I helped someone. I risked my life to save someone."

Before he could register the meaning in her words, Sakura started to fade as well.

"_No! Sakura, stay with me."_ Itachi didn't know why he said it, but he really meant it. "_You won't be happy without me."_

The blood started to pound in his ears and he saw the world in slow motion. _I can't be alone anymore._ _She can't do that to me again!_

"Don't say that Itachi. She's happy." Aiko whispered somewhere behind him.

All he could think of was _no, this can't be happening. She can't leave without me. I can't lose her now. How can _I _be happy? Sakura!_

"_No! Sakura, can you imagine your life without me?" _He had to admit, it was a very risky thing to ask but she seemed to think on it deeply.

Finally, the answer came. "No." The fading didn't continue… yet. Sakura frowned. "I don't think I could ever live without you."

"_So don't go. I don't think I could ever…" _He forced himself to say it. "…_live without you… Stay."_ Itachi begged; something he had never thought he would ever want or need to do.

There was something about this moment. For once in Sakura's life, it wasn't _her_ begging for someone to stay. This was the complete opposite of it.

Someone wanted her to stay- someone she loved with all her heart, someone whose absence would mean hell on earth, someone whose flaws meant absolutely nothing.

Slowly, the bits and pieces of her that were back in the real world came home to Itachi. "Okay."

Itachi seemed to sigh in obvious relief. A second later he regained his composure and stood up arrogantly, with Sakura snuggled onto his shoulder and in his arms nonchalantly.

They were surrounded by a curious crowd of onlookers. They couldn't seem to believe that the proud, dark, intimidating ex-murderer in front of them was capable of any kind of emotion.

Aiko looked on, somewhat disappointed of Itachi's behavior. She believed him to be quite selfish and unreasonable but frankly, he didn't give a damn. Or so the challenging gaze he gave her said.

He marched away with the drained woman in his arms with his jaw set and his head held high. Nobody, it seemed, was willing to openly object to what they all thought was an injustice.

_How could someone deny another of happiness? _To this question, Itachi could duly reply, _She never knew happiness until she met me._

It seemed conceited, but it was, in fact, the _truth._


	14. Chapter 14

**Is it normal not to have that many reviews, or am I that much of a terrible writer? Hehe.**

**This chapter is the longest because I think it'll be my favorite. If you love this chapter as much as I do… review!**

Having another Uchiha in the world was something Itachi wasn't ready for. How had she escaped? Had he carelessly overlooked her? _Impossible_. That's what he told Sakura.

His alter ego was merciless. He had only managed restraining the murderer within him for Sasuke and Sakura.

Having another Uchiha in the world meant they (Sasuke and himself) had to include her in the planning of their family. It was simply unacceptable to leave her on her own to build the clan faraway and divide them. Although, that was probably out of the question, since it was in their blood to be rooted in Konoha.

Having another Uchiha meant there would be less pressure to procreate. They could wait but they still had to ensure Risami's return to Konoha. Also, Itachi still needed Sakura alive. He had selfish and unselfish reasons for this.

Itachi never regretted his decision. _Never,_ he thought every time he looked at the Haruno.

The little disappearing act she played yesterday just made him more determined to find a way to get them out at the same time.

To do that, he knew, he had to talk to Daichi. The older man probably didn't know this- and he probably didn't want to- but Itachi knew exactly where he lived.

Most people believed the _all seer_ lived somewhere near the fountain. That was farthest from the truth as he lived farther away from the center of this world than Itachi.

Remember the view from Itachi's house of the plains stretching toward mountains? Daichi's house was settled within the dense growth of trees fringing the meadows.

Itachi had stumbled upon it one day, from intense training with Mikio. It was the only source of noise in the silence of the forest.

He could hear the cries of young ones and the scolding of their mother within a red bricked house. If the story of Goldilocks and the three bears turned out to be true in this world, then Daichi's family stole the bears' house.

It was a child's wonderland, Itachi thought in disgust, never having found the use for a childhood. It was impractical and disorganized. It was crazy and imaginative. It was loud and chaotic. Sakura would've loved it.

Without Itachi's having summoned him, Daichi came out disheveled but he was smiling goofily. He seemed hesitant in leaving his family. _Why wouldn't he relish the chance to leave this utter mess?_

When he saw Itachi he could barely contain his surprise. "Itachi."

The said Uchiha nodded in greeting. Around the regal Itachi, most people would feel conscious of their appearance and stiff, but Daichi just smiled apologetically.

"I believe you're the only one to see me like this, much less know where I live." Daichi commented nervously.

He shut the door behind him and suddenly all was quiet. Did the children feel the presence of a killer? The thought amused Itachi.

"I know many things, Daichi, but I have come here to you because of something I know not." Intimidation was a skill that came naturally to so few.

"And what is that, Uchiha?" Daichi said, softly and unsmilingly now. He truly believed his life hung in the balance.

"How do I return to the real world?"

"With Sakura, you mean." Daichi said smirking all-knowingly. "Think of this, Itachi- you are two young people who are very, very attracted to each other. What do _you_ think you should do?"

"Tell her that I am very attracted to her and wait until she says the same?" Itachi asked, hoping but knowing this wouldn't be enough.

"Itachi, you know what _you_ want. I believe you've been having dreams about this for a longer time than Sakura." Daichi advised, hiding his smile, knowing he could possibly irritate Itachi into strangling him. This could be a very sensitive issue to some.

Itachi just raised a brow. _His bloodline limit is formidable. He knows _everything_ about me. Pity he won't use it for something more useful._

Daichi looked back at his silent house thinking his wife was probably hearing his conversation with a dangerous ex-criminal and shut the kids up miraculously. _Bravo._ "Maybe you should consider-" He looked back and Itachi had evaporated.

_Probably off to the only woman he would ever love, _Daichi thought, amused. A tremendous decision would determine his future with Sakura, Daichi knew. And for once, Itachi would make this decision without any outside influences.

……….

Waiting for Sakura to get home was sure, pure torture for Mr. Itachi Uchiha, ex-ANBU captain, ex-Akatsuki member, ex-criminal, and ex-misogynist.

It was like hearing the slow ticking sound before a bomb detonated. In fact… he could hear it now… Tick… tick… tick… _No, that's the clock, Itachi._

……….

Hear the shouts in the lobby of the clinic? That's Sakura Haruno and Aiko… just Aiko.

They were about to have a catfight when Daichi burst through the doors. Someone had alerted him.

"What's going on here?!" Daichi demanded, addressing his mother.

She gritted her teeth, not wanting any kind of interruption. In her own mind, she was making headway with the pink-haired girl. "I am just advising her on what not to do."

"And what should she not do?"

"She shouldn't let anyone stop her from finding happiness and escaping this place!" Aiko exclaimed.

"How do _you_ know what my happiness is? You barely even know me!" Sakura retorted in anger.

She was so sick of people expecting things from her, telling her what to do- they went on about it all day! _Itachi this… Itachi that… He's a heartless bastard _this_… He'll just kill you _that_… Say something nice about him once in a while._

"Be quiet for a moment!" Daichi tried, but they successfully left him out.

"_I know_ that you'll be stuck here forever for what you're doing!" Nobody had seen Aiko like this, just like nobody had seen someone start to fade only to come back again.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing. What's your problem, Aiko? Do _you_ want to get out of here? Is it a _hellhole_ for you?" Sakura shouted, not thinking.

Silence met her words. Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth in shock.

Daichi was more startled. "Mom? _Do_ you want to get out of here?"

Aiko sighed. "Yes. I have for a long time."

"I can't believe you! All this time… I thought you loved this place. I thought you loved dad." Daichi was broken. _This is his whole world. He probably grew up thinking his mom loved it as much as he did._

"I did- he's gone now honey." Aiko tried, but it was too late. Daichi had walked out and slammed the doors.

Aiko and Sakura were left with the silence and surprise of the mini-crowd gathered. _Aiko, wanting to escape? Well, this would be a juicy piece of gossip for those whose happiness was prattling._

Finally, Sakura spoke. "I'm so sorry." And she ran out, not wanting to hear Aiko's reply. She knew it wouldn't be too nice.

She just ran and ran and ran. Tears falling from her eyes were blown by the winds of speed.

_How many times have I cried since I've been here? Good question. How many times have I ruined everything? Best question of all._

Sakura fell to her knees when she reached the grass before the front porch steps of her home. She didn't want Itachi to see her like this. He was always taking the pain for her when she had a messed-up day.

She would smile and ask him how his day went.

Usually, Itachi was in the garden. He could garden now that most females thought he was taken. Whether they were right or not was yet to be determined.

But he was nowhere to be found.

Sakura got in their favorite building and searched for him in the kitchen, the library, the living/dining room… _Where is he? Don't tell me he's sleeping in our room already?_ She checked a timepiece on the wall. _It's barely past six. _

Finally, she got into their room and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, reading an inverted book.

"Itachi… are you learning to read upside down?" Sakura asked, holding back a smile. He didn't believe in those kinds of things. They were a 'waste of time.'

So she knew he was lying when he said. "Yes. It's very… _challenging._"

"I see."

He stood up and walked until he stood across her. "I'm lying."

"I know."

His expression was unreadable, but his mood was very peculiar.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Sakura asked, feeling the temperature on his neck with the gentle touch of her hand. He wasn't quite feverish but she was surprised when he shivered at her touch.

"I need to do something, Sakura." Itachi told her, a crease forming between his brows. He took a step forward- they were inches from each other, no, centimeters and he was looking down at her with a curious intent.

"Okay… Itachi, you're scaring me." Sakura said as she felt the atmosphere in the room heat up. _What's wrong with me?_ She shivered herself when she thought she recognized the look in his eyes to be… passionate?

There was a driving force in his eyes that set her skin aflame. And to think… they weren't even touching yet.

"I shouldn't be scaring you." There was tenderness with the desire now but it barely calmed her.

"What can I do?" Sakura asked and he smirked.

"Just don't hold back."

Itachi gently put a hand on her face and traced the side of her cheekbone to the tip of her chin with his fingers. He gently tugged it closer to his face until he felt the intense heat of her quick breath on his lips.

"We both need this." And he lowered his face on hers. Sakura found her eyelids flutter to close the light out to this feeling.

His lips were warm and very welcoming. She loosened up immediately, and when he felt this, he let his tongue tease her lips.

She moaned when she let him in with little reluctance. She was getting lost… so lost in this. He had told her once that he had never kissed anyone. _Well someone is a _big fat liar!

Neither of them could believe they had survived living together without any of _this._ Itachi wasn't even aware of when she had gotten on top of him, straddling him as he sat on the very edge of the bed with his shirt ripped off.

"That can't be right." said the smirking Itachi teasingly. He pointed to his chiseled upper body. "I remember having a shirt on."

"What? You did?" Sakura asked, feigning innocence. But her reddened cheeks did the talking. _Or was that from the heat of here and now? _Itachi asked himself. Still… he was convinced _she _was the culprit.

"If that's how you want to play it…" With a shredding sound, her whole dress was ripped off, revealing her cute white underwear.

"No! Itachi! I-" But he had started kissing down her neck and she couldn't quite concentrate on anything.

Things had gotten extremely heated for hours, but when Sakura tugged lightly at his boxers, Itachi was jerked back into reality. "_No._ Sakura. We need to stop _now._"

She obeyed, pouting like a child whose candy dropped to the floor. He kissed away the frown.

"We can't. You _know_ we can't." He said, hoping she would understand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… you're saving me for your _little_ _brother_." She spat bitterly.

"Shhh… _I don't want to hear it_. Not _now._" Itachi ordered, and she quieted down. "Now, I want you to pretend that we can stay in this moment forever."

"That would be something, wouldn't it?" Sakura mused.

But he wasn't listening; he was gazing at her with a sparkle in his eyes. It wasn't something she had ever imagined seeing on his face.

"You're lovely." He told her as he watched the moonlight complement her light coloring and soft features.

"Hmmm… That's nice but it's not the word I'm looking for." Sakura hinted.

Itachi shook his head in amusement. "What about pretty?"

"No."

"Sweet?"

"Nu-uh."

"Cute?"

"_NO."_

"I can think of something else… but it's the _last _thing on my mind." Itachi taunted.

"What? _Tell me._"

"Beautiful." And she slapped his arm, causing a genuine laugh to ensue from his lips.

"I'm kidding. You're very beautiful Sakura." Itachi finally admitted.

Sakura, satisfied, adjusted herself so she was in his arms but she could gaze at the handsome face looking down on her. "Itachi… you laughed. Does _this_ make you happy?"

He thought there was no use in pretending… and if admitting it would make her as happy as he was… _So be it._ "Yes. I am happy to be falling into you."

Hearing the last of his words, Sakura remembered what Daichi said. No, not the cursing his mother part- the part about Itachi:

"_He must completely trust someone enough to fall into them."_ Or something like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner- it's not like me, I know. I just wasn't getting enough reviews. I want to hear more from you guys. This story is not just for me, you know. **

_Sakura…_ Her name on his lips was much like dew on leaves, a remainder of splendid rain after the driest of days.

They were finally into the real world and out of the fairytale… So why didn't it feel that way? What made the dry crimson leaves seem like magic around the ugliest of trees? What made the moonlight ignore all else but the sleeping girl in his arms like a damned spotlight?

_Sakura_… Of course. It was _her_ fault. It was _always_ her fault. Because of this little pixie, Itachi didn't know who he was anymore.

He was dangerously happy, but he couldn't determine exactly where this was all going… and he _should._ He always knew- that's how his plans all worked out perfectly. He couldn't even determine why it was going the way it was… should he complain? He certainly didn't feel like it.

_Determination._ Itachi lived by this word. It reminded him ever so much of the Uchihas. It is a cold, hard, straightforward word, just like his father Fugaku. That man taught him well. Even in his last moment he never begged nor cried for a painless death. So it was a word Itachi had lived by since that night… back when he was normal… or _not_ normal… or… _Kami! _He didn't know anymore.

Back then, he was determined to excel. He was determined to protect his foolish brother. He was dead-determined to resurrect the greatest of all clans. That cursed fountain had forced him to be determined about the most unstable of all things- happiness.

Fugaku had told him about it as a boy.

"_Son, you can never depend on happiness… it comes and it goes. Strength, on the other hand… Work on it and it'll never leave you. It even leaves a powerful echo after death."_

He had always been closer to that parent. Mikoto, his beautiful mother, had always preferred _Sasuke_. Itachi believed there was more to this than just playing favorites- he thought his mom saw a monstrous coldness in him.

Fugaku, sensing his favorite son's distress, made it seem like this was the reason for the younger boy's 'softness.' Their father truly believed boys should be under the strict supervision of their father.

Itachi maintained a jealousy about this, though, until he had gotten closer to the young Sasuke. The closer he got to the soft little boy, the more he came to detest the beliefs of their cold, old-fashioned father.

He had always been a pacifist, not appreciating any kind of mess in anything. One thing led to another and he ended up killing everyone (with the late Madara's help) but Sasuke to keep Konoha in a stable state for the boy to grow up. He had no regrets in life… or so he thought until that damn village!

How could he have told _Sakura_ about all of this and more? Itachi Uchiha shook his head in extreme disapproval of himself just as her stomach grumbled. Itachi felt himself smile. _But she doesn't know she's the reason I'm still alive._

He could feel himself changing to suit her life and it had to _stop._ Sakura would marry Sasuke and they would have dozens of babies.

But what if _he _wanted to give her babies? It was a thought Itachi entertained as often as he turned it down. What would the little Sakuras and Itachis tell their friends about the massacre?

'_My daddy did it. So what?'_ For sure he or she'd have the steely pride Sakura has. However, the kid would still be breaking inside, no doubt. That wasn't even the worst part! What if the kid asked him if he had felt any grief doing it?

'_No grief. I felt absolutely nothing_.' What would the kid think or feel about its father then? Not admiration… not in a million years.

_Back to reality._ Itachi set off to hunt for the food Sakura would soon wake up for.

………

"Itachi? Itachi? _Itachi?_"

She had called him just as he had finished, in a voice that could wake up the whole forest before the sunrise inevitably would.

He felt himself panic as he registered her distress. Without delay, Itachi scanned the area for any unknown chakra signatures. _None. She must think she came out alone._ Itachi unmasked his own chakra and almost felt her relief.

He reached the crimson belt surrounding Sakura and found tears in her eyes. Before he could question their sudden appearance, cold arms wound themselves around his neck tightly.

"I thought I had left you all alone. I thought I couldn't make you _happy._"

An explosion of hot, raw emotion burst through his chest near his lightning quick heart. _She was worried about_ him _being alone?_ Suddenly the thought of being alone seemed horribly unappealing… scary, even. _What's she doing to me?_

Then a perilous thought occurred to him. _No. I will not allow it._ But he was much too late, and it alarmed him. _I'm attached. I'm enslaved. I'm chained. Worse… I'm in love._ He almost let Sakura feel him shudder with distaste.

He grabbed her fists and roughly forced them to her sides where they belonged. "I have food."

"Itachi?" _Damn it._ She was startled at his action and cold gaze. "Did I do or say something wrong?"

He carefully rearranged his expression to neutral. "No. Come, let's eat."

"No."

"You'll starve."

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to freeze to death anyway." He hid a side glance and saw her lips were bluish.

He tossed her his cloak. He heard a gasp and the garment falling to the ground. She never touched it- she just eyed the familiar red-cloud-pattern on black loathingly.

She would never admit that it was probably the comfiest piece of clothing she would ever wear. For one thing, it totally smelled like him. Secondly, it felt like an amazingly portable sleeping bag.

"_.On."_ His tone was chilling enough to suggest death penalty for disobedience so she complied. "Now eat."

"No."

He turned to face her now in sheer frustration. He wasn't sure what emotions showed themselves in his eyes anymore- her fault again. "_What do you want from me?"_

Her jaw was set. "Love."

Itachi felt himself breathe deeply and close his eyes, fervently wishing she didn't see the brief emergence of pain in their depths. She did see, all the same, but it only confused her further.

When dark irises returned, they reminded her of stone cold black diamond. He strode towards her and forced food into her left hand.

She struggled to prevent the generosity and heard a barely audible snap. In contrast, an extremely audible scream pierced the silence.

"You _bastard!_ You fucking broke my wrist!" Food fell to the ground, feeling as unwanted and unloved as Sakura at that moment.

"I hope I broke your heart along with it." Itachi didn't mean it and regretted it the moment her expression changed…

………

_I promised myself no one would ever break my heart again. Losing trust in oneself is a tragic event only possible by the use of an Uchiha._

Sakura was silent and emotionless appearance-wise watching the sunrise settle above the trees. It couldn't penetrate into the shade the trees provided. _See? Maybe if I were more like the sun- more accepting of the fact that I can't change things…_

Itachi had been brooding the whole time, probably regretting what he'd said, Sakura knew. Judging by the worry blatantly but briefly showcased by his- technically Sasuke's- gorgeous irises, he was inwardly kicking himself for causing her immense pain.

She was good at numbness though, even if he obviously didn't like it. He didn't like the way her whole being closed up to the world for what seemed like hours. She wasn't human in these hours. She wasn't _Sakura._ She was an entirely different. _I hope it scares the shit out of him._

She stared at her recently healed wrist, trying to convince herself that her heart could be the same- scarred but healed, hurt but experienced, lost but once-loved. It had barely taken two seconds to heal her hand, but she doubt her heart could ever do that.

She caught him staring at her. _Do I see pain? Do I see worry? Yes. Do I care? Maybe later._

"We should get going." Sakura said getting up and dusting the dark cloak.

"Hop on." Itachi commanded, pointing to his posterior, still brooding about his mistake. He never had such outbursts in the past.

She conformed sullenly, touching the least amount of him possible.

"You'll fall like that." She didn't answer so he ripped a part of his long pants to tie her on his back securely. She would've protested, but she got too lost in her numb universe.

She never ended up falling, but she hit her head against a tree. She never made a single sound of pain.

In five seconds, or so it seemed, they reached the gates of Konoha. Sakura hopped off and smelled the scents of her hometown.

She saw Itachi stare at it dubiously. "I'll vouch for you."

He looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I'm still alive." And with that frank, impersonal explanation, she marched in with the suggestive cloak around her shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

**This one is long again! Keep them reviews coming---- I had no idea of how powerful they are. Those things practically keep me going. I hope I didn't keep you waiting, though. I wanted it to be perfect. What do you guys think?**

Seeing Sakura taken away into the arms of Naruto Uzumaki was like a punch in the gut for Itachi.

They were both surrounded by people overjoyed at their finest, dearest medic nin's return. The persons around Itachi, however, were ANBU members specifically ordered to detain him.

He wanted more than anything to get to anywhere but here. The thought of living for a few days in prison was not appealing.

The only person who could prevent him from going berserk was being rushed into the Hokage's building by Naruto himself.

_Sakura!_ Itachi was bound by chakra-draining chains that were no match for him, but the ANBU didn't have to know that. He savored the moments before the pink-haired girl was swallowed by the building. _She's gone._

………

Sakura had watched in anguish as Itachi was chained by the frazzled ANBU. Though she knew he would be fine, she still didn't want him detained forever. Surely there was a way to calm the citizens of Konoha; make them warm up to him.

She had seen the joy in the eyes of the people at her arrival, among them her good friend Ino. But… she could only smile weakly at them, unable to think of anything but the situation she put Itachi in.

_This is my fault_, she thought desolately as they started dragging him away from the crowded street.

"No. Wait until she's out of sight." She heard him say and nod in her direction. The statement felt like a mace was swung straight to her heart. _Itachi…_

"Naruto," She said, turning to Naruto worriedly. "you can't keep him locked up."

He glanced and saw the Uchiha glance darkly at the arm he had around Sakura. _What's that supposed to mean?_ He turned to Sakura with a wry smile. "We'll talk first."

She knew she must mean _something_ to him. Maybe her familiar face was somewhat soothing. That's all it could possibly mean, especially after he deliberately hurt her.

Be as it might, he remained immobile with his eyes locked on hers as she was ushered into the Hokage's building by her best friend.

"Ahh, Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into?" Naruto asked when he had shut the door on scores of anxious ninjas outside. He had made sure that the room was soundproof years ago. "I give you a very simple A-mission and you turn up late _without_ the thief."

"IDIOT! IT WAS OUT OF MY CONTROL!" _She's perfectly fine,_ Naruto thought to himself as he held the red palm mark on his cheek.

He was smiling goofily now. "Well, actually, I ask for a petty thief and you come back with a mass murderer. I'm impressed."

But her face darkened into the numb expression he knew so well. The only other time this happened deeply involved Sasuke. "Sakura… do you want to inform Sasuke?"

She shook her head. "I think Itachi wants to do that in his own time."

_Itachi?_ Was she on first-name terms with the guy? "I understand. _Please _tell me what happened."

She did reluctantly, sneakily avoiding the parts where she was slowly being converted into an Uchiha-loving fool again.

"And so he gave me this cloak to keep warm, let me ride on his back, and we sped off to Konoha." Sakura finished, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"You're probably the least intimidating Akatsuki member, by the way. You might want to work on that, Sakura." Naruto teased, chuckling at how the cloak covered half her face and all of the rest of her body.

"I'm not trying to look intimidating, Naruto. I _know _I look like a dwarf-baby in this thing." Sakura replied sullenly.

"Well anyway, there's the Uchiha situation to think about." Naruto interjected professionally.

"He wants to revive his clan." Sakura muttered darkly.

"How?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?!" _With ITACHI?_

"Me and Sasuke."

"Oh." But Naruto was mystified by her glumness. "Don't you like the idea?"

"In case you haven't noticed… Sasuke is a total heartbreaker nowadays." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

It was the honest to goodness truth. Sasuke Uchiha went through women like he did teammates. They suited him for a short while, but he soon lost the interest or need for them.

And these unfortunate women… they couldn't help feeling strong attraction for a man so smooth, powerful, and undeniably handsome. The guy never had to try.

"And he's not my type anymore." Sakura claimed, very sure of herself. "Can we get back to business?"

"I don't know how to get the people to warm up to him, Sakura." Naruto scratched his head in bewilderment.

"How did they warm up to Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"I defeated him so he wasn't any kind of threat." Naruto mused, then what she was hinting at clicked. "Itachi made everyone believe Sasuke killed him!"

"And if you can defeat Sasuke…" Sakura started.

"…then I can defeat Itachi!!!" Naruto smiled wanly. "But we both know the guy was holding back."

"Does anyone _else_ need to know?"

"No. But… do you _really_ trust this guy, Sakura?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. You know what he's done for us." _For me mostly._

"I'll arrange an assembly at once." Naruto proclaimed importantly.

"Wow, Naruto, you're really getting into this Hokage thing." Sakura teased.

"It's all in the paperwork." Naruto joked as he offered his arm to the woman before they stepped out of the office and into the action.

……….

They chose the deepest, darkest cell for the deepest, darkest criminal. Itachi liked those qualities- they provided the atmosphere essential for focus. The depth helped him think and the dark helped him see.

The only part he wouldn't mind living without was the device containing his whole body; it resembled a chakra-draining straightjacket and prevented any kind of movement. This wasn't a threat. He was just holding back impulses to demolish because that would just break his cover. People needed to stop fearing him.

It would be late at night when the oldest Uchiha could finally breathe. He could never sleep, but the air was getting pleasantly cool and the only sounds were those of night creatures making their way through the dark.

With the sliding open of metal doors at the entrance, taunts and whistles filled the air. A woman had entered the exclusively-male prison. Females only entered the exclusively-_female_ prison, of course.

"Hey Girlie! Come here and give daddy a massage!" Laughter filled the dirty cells.

He saw the outlines of two figures enter the cell.

"The Hokage said for you to be careful." He heard the taller one say. Itachi couldn't make out their chakra signatures-from the only protective measure that seemed to be working. How pathetic…

The sliding door of his own cell slid open and was shut again when the female entered. _Please let it be…_

Sure, gentle hands pried multiple locks open, pushing away chains to free his body little by little. "_Sakura._" He mused in relief, taking in her sweet smell and shivering at her light touches. She seemed so out of place in this dark prison that reeked of harsh masculinity.

Itachi had tried keeping a cold exterior, but being inches from her after being worlds apart for so damn long was too much- he couldn't think properly and he couldn't pretend.

"Shhh…" He could barely see her, but knew that she wasn't happy. It angered him to see her shaken from the mocks of other prisoners. "They can't keep you here with those monsters."

"Aren't I one of them?" She shook her head and allowed him to draw her into his arms. She seemed restful and contented there. Her sudden change of demeanor was disarming.

Her numbness had evaporated at the sight of his captivity. Love and concern had made her human again.

"You're a different kind." She mumbled into his chest and felt his trembles of laughter there.

"The hurtful kind." She nodded her agreement and he sighed. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you!" She retorted, seeing his disapproval.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

She looked away, seeming furious at herself for feeling again. "I was never really mad at you. I'm much madder at myself."

"That's bad… because I wasn't really mad at you either _damn it_." He may have seemed frustrated but Itachi felt lighter… dare he say it… _happier_.

"_Come out girlie._" A criminal called out from a faraway cell.

"SILENCE." Itachi demanded, and all was quiet. Even the creatures of the night ceased all activity.

Only Sakura's giggles filled the air. "They're so scared of you."

Itachi rolled his eyes at her. How was he going to get any peace with this woman? "That's what we need to work on. Not with the criminals… but with the rest of Konoha."

"I know." Sakura whispered so no one else would hear. "I thought of that already. You just have to pretend you're weaker than and intimidated by Naruto."

Itachi raised a brow. "Will that be believable?"

"Was Sasuke defeating _you_ believable?" Sakura challenged.

"I managed it." Itachi sighed. "But the Hokage…"

"He's scary when he wants to be…" Sakura trailed off earnestly. "Like if you force me out of this cell, he'll be the one I have to sleep beside. Isn't that scary?"

Itachi growled, feeling the jealousy rush take over. "_Sakura…_ Don't you have that Ino friend you keep talking about?"

"She has a _boyfriend_. That'd be awkward." Sakura smiled, thinking of sharing a bed with Ino _and_ Sai.

Itachi contemplated in the dark. "Hinata?"

"Her dad's scary. I can't sleep in the Hyuuga compound! Also, she's the only girl willing to loan her boyfriend." Sakura chuckled. "She knows I hate Naruto's quirks too much to end up with him."

The fact that Naruto wasn't single didn't soothe Itachi at all. "Fine. What about my brother?"

"Can you _really _handle that?" Sakura whispered, thinking on the wild idea. How would she approach Sasuke. "He'll probably have his arms around me… Sasuke's very _smooth._ Maybe he'll be bold enough to-"

"_Stay._" Itachi said in spite of himself, surprising them both. He moved to give her space in the tiny bed. How could she refuse when he so willingly offered what she wanted all along?

When they were lying on the semi-comfortable bed facing each other, Sakura took his hand. "How can you push me to _him_ when you know you can't stand the thought of it?"

"I'm very self-destructive, Sakura." Itachi stated, matter-of-factly. She knew he was going to avoid the issue no matter what.

"_Foolish_." Sakura said, knowing it was his favorite word.

"You're foolish…" And he inched closer to place a kiss on her lips. She sighed as he pulled away swiftly. "…But I wasn't supposed to do that."

"I'm not supposed to do this either." Sakura said, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him to her and kiss him hungrily. He responded eagerly, even running his hands underneath her traditional green Haruno shirt.

When he felt the bra underneath he pulled away abruptly and sat very still at the edge of the bed.

"Itachi?"

He didn't want to talk about this so he found something else. "What if the people start thinking that Sasuke and I might gang up against Uzumaki to try and take over Konoha? They believe that Naruto is powerful against either of us alone… but if we worked together…"

Sakura did not think about that, and it showed.

Itachi groaned, thinking this next statement would be hard for both of them. "The Hokage will have to tell them about my weakness."

"You _have_ one?" It was a truly shocking statement. "Oh. Sasuke."

"No. _You._" Itachi admitted grudgingly. It had taken all the strength in him to force that statement out into the open.

Sakura was moved. She stared at his back with her heart pounding at her ribcage. The world was a different place tonight. "Is _that_ believable?"

He looked at her now with conviction shining through black irises. "The most believable of them all. That's why I don't want it known- enemies _will_ use it against me. But I think I made it quite obvious since this morning."

She rushed forward to grab him in a tight hug from behind. "You're such a smooth talker."

He snorted, knowing that he was anything but. "You just like what I'm saying."

Her happiness was shining through her eyes like firecrackers. That's what Sakura reminded him most of at this moment… a firecracker. "You have no idea. But… if it bothers you so much… we can always say Sasuke is your weakness."

"No. He's not loyal to this town so my ties to him are useless." Itachi told her, brilliant as always with his deductions. "You, on the other hand, are bound to this place by your heart and soul."

"Not if you leave." Sakura reasoned stubbornly.

He held her face in his hands and smiled slyly. "Nobody has to know that. Besides, saying my weakness is Sasuke is kind of… gay."

And Sakura's laughter lit up the whole prison again. "You are so ironic right now. You did a good impression of a hot gay man, you know."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me, or I'll have to remind you of how masculine I am."

"How will you do that?" Sakura asked innocently as he crept even closer to her.

"By making you mine for tonight." Itachi said, holding her 'til she was held captive by dreams of him.

_If only for tonight…_


	17. Chapter 17

**I got a big kick out of this one. I hope it'll make you smile as much as myself when I was writing it. **

**Tell me what you guys really think. What was your favorite chapter so far? What do you expect to happen? I'll see if you're not far off the mark.**

"What the hell is going on here, idiot? Is this some kind of plot to get me with Sakura?!" It was Sasuke, and he was freaking out at what he was currently seeing. It was too out-of-this-world bizarre.

"No. It _really _isn't." Naruto answered, sounding just as shocked and shaken. Thank Kami he had had a sneaking suspicion yesterday- he was better prepared for this.

To explain it all, they were standing by Itachi's cell where two sleeping bodies were wrapped around each other.

They were fully clothed, but that didn't make it any less insane. In fact, if had just been sex Itachi had gone for, it would've made _more sense._ At least… that's Sasuke certainly thought. Seeing his brother show such affection was almost frightening. What had Sakura done to him? To start with, how did she find him?

At the sight of his former partner surrounded in protective arms… Sasuke forgot the urgency to see and question his brother. That was saying something. This was most definitely Sasuke's worst crack pairing ever!

Itachi chose that moment to wake up, hearing their voices in his dreams. _That can't be right._ His eyes fluttered open and what he saw made him sit up at attention. Sakura just rolled over, disturbed by his absence.

At last, Sasuke had found his bearing. He was too curious to resist.

"Brother…" Sasuke called reverently, intensely. "How… how are you still alive?"

Itachi stared, letting the last traces of sleep fade while he got a good look at his brother. He was pleased to note that years of intense training had not done anything to wipe away the handsome face Mikoto ultimately contributed to- that was important for Sakura's conversion. She would like his pale, flawless skin and thick dark hair. But most of all, Itachi noted dryly, tragically, Sakura would love Sasuke's eyes. _They once belonged to me._

Even his form looked fine. Itachi was just annoyed by the disheveled state his brother's hair and clothes were in. He supposed the females appreciated this though.

"That's a very long story, and one I wouldn't tell in _her _presence." Itachi said, nodding in Sakura's direction.

"Who's presence?" The said female had just woken up, when her subconscious body finally registered Itachi's total absence. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Naruto, but she gasped audibly when she saw Sasuke. "_Sasuke… _You look terrible!"

Naruto laughed so hard he was in tears while the Uchiha men stared at her in confusion.

"Sakura… Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought…" Naruto just couldn't stop laughing. _Sakura call Sasuke's looks terrible? Poor Sasuke!_

Sakura blushed crimson and looked down, avoiding all their gazes. _It's just because he lacks sleep_, Sakura convinced herself to regain all calmness.

Itachi, who assumed Sasuke would be quite attractive for females, was completely perplexed. Sasuke was self-consciously combing his hands through his hair.

"Sorry Sasuke. Just ignore me, you guys." Sakura finally said in a small voice.

Sasuke was just a shadow to Itachi now. It was like he was a dim lightbulb to Itachi's sun. _He used to be my world,_ Sakura thought. How awful! How _embarrassing_! She fervently wished Itachi couldn't read through her at this moment.

Fortunately for her, Itachi was trying to pay attention to anything but her in this moment of epic awkwardness.

"Why did you leave me here alone? You could've just let Madara do all the killing!" Sasuke told his older brother fiercely.

"Do you have to bring out your family quarrels here?" Naruto asked Sasuke in exasperation. "You'll have plenty of time for that when I finish relocating Itachi to the Uchiha compound."

"Thank Kami." Sasuke sighed in relief. "It's hell handling Risami on my own."

"Risami?" Sakura's eyes lighted up at the thought of the eight-year-old. She was thankful the kid had found her way home. "She's with you?" Sasuke nodded grimly.

"That little troublemaker causes a lot of chaos, too." Naruto said, winking at Sakura before teasing Sasuke. "It isn't easy getting girls with a kid around, is it?"

Sasuke grumbled something that sounded like 'shut up idiot' but it was true. Sakura laughed at him. "Serves you right for being such a womanizer."

"Those are such strong words." Sasuke replied, plain denial written on his face.

"_Hokage, sir. It's time for the assembly."_ A guard stationed outside the main entrance/exit of the male-infested prison called.

"We'll be right there!" Naruto replied. "Come on guys."

Itachi briefed Naruto on his insight about the people's possible conspiracy theories.

"So you have a weakness, eh?" Naruto spoke loudly, causing Sakura to blush once more.

"You better shut up or I'll-"

"_SASUKE!"_ A small figure ran up to the younger Uchiha brother to crush him in a hug. They had reached the exit.

"Risami, what do you think you're doing here?!" Sasuke demanded, outraged. He was concerned about her well-being, of course, which was peculiar for one such as him.

"Wow. I was wrong when I thought she hated everybody." Sakura commented, clearly amused.

Sasuke had wrestled Risami into a more comfortable position- she was getting a piggyback ride from the brooding boy. It would have made for a beautiful family picture with their identical coloring.

"She hates Itachi too?" Naruto asked surprised, and Sakura nodded. "Freaky kid… Sasuke of all people as a father-figure…" And the said Uchiha glared at him while his brother clearly found humor in the situation.

Naruto stared at the older Uchiha in amazement. "YOU CAN LAUGH?"

…….

All of Konoha had gathered to hear Naruto speak. Their Hokage was on the roof of his office, visible to all.

He was truly remarkable with his natural charm and charisma. Not one of his people disliked him for what he's done as Hokage. In fact, the only citizens who despised him were the Hyuuga clan, but not because of his position- he was unfit to court Hinata.

That seemed very unreasonable for them. Hinata's father had previously agreed to her marrying a non-Hyuuga, so why not Naruto? He was clearly the best man out there and a Hokage too!

Getting back to the assembly, Naruto had simply cleared his throat and the buzzing sounds vanished.

"Hello people of Konoha!" Was his simple greeting and they all cheered. "I'm actually here to inform you all of a very grim matter."

He paused significantly at this before continuing. "We are all overjoyed at Sakura Haruno's return…" Another round of cheers erupted. "… but she came home with someone else."

He gestured for Sakura to come forward. He put an arm around her shoulders. "She brought home Itachi Uchiha."

The silence that followed was very heavy and tinged with suspicion and gruesome recollections. "I'm here to tell you that he is harmless. He defeated once by Sasuke so _I_ should be able to defeat him myself."

"_What if they gang up on us?_" A chorus of agreement followed one citizen's statement. "_Throw him out!" "Imprison him!" "Execute him!" _Sakura flinched at that last suggestion.

"PLEASE." Naruto ordered for their attention and all was serene again- like the calm before the storm. He gazed wryly at Sakura as he continued. _Should we pull out this card?_ Her eyes answered him sadly. _If you must…_ "He has a weakness. It's the only reason he's not tearing out his chains as we speak. Itachi Uchiha has a loyalty to Sakura here."

Whispers emerged. _"So that's why she's still alive!" "She is remarkable!" "Who knew… our own Sakura!"_ _"That's really juicy- there's been need for such gossip in long boring time." _Sakura's cheeks heated from all the attention she received.

"_What if she dies?" _One citizen called and Sakura shuddered. Naruto squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I will never hear that again." Naruto commanded, angered. "But if it should happen… then Kami help whoever dares kills her because not only will he or she have Konoha as an enemy…" Naruto's eyes sparkled with unshed vengeange. "… He or she must also face the wrath of a resurrected Uchiha."

Everything went smoothly after that and the assembly was dismissed shortly. But the statement of the people had left Sakura's head reeling. _Execute him! What if she dies? The wrath of an Uchiha… Assuming it was true._

"Sakura? Relax, it's all over. Itachi's a free man." Naruto said, grinning like an idiot. They were in his office now, comfortable and contented.

"It's far from over, Naruto." Sakura said knowingly. "It's just the beginning of my problems."

"Maybe you'll take to me about them sometime." Naruto suggested hopefully, wanting to know everything about their strange relationship.

"Nah. You're too busy being important and… it's girl talk." Sakura replied ruefully.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her. "Hinata talks to me about girl talk!"

"She's your girlfriend, silly."

"_Sakura. _I need your help." Neji Hyuuga's head peeked out from Naruto's door.

"_Neji!_" Sakura called in surprise. They had developed a very comfortable relationship over the years.

He was different from most guys in the sense that he held no pretense of warmth or he held no pretense _period. _What you see is what you get.

But It wasn't that he wasn't warm… he just had different ways of showing it. She knew him to be a man of subtle substance. The mysterious creature was well-bred, intelligent, but very introverted, very complex.

It was funny that he was one of the first persons to see her back again, and it involved serious business as always. That was Neji's way.

"I think Tenten may have used a poisonous blade on me and she doesn't know which poison it is." He came in, oblivious to Naruto's raised eyebrow.

"Oh Kami. Come here." She let him sit in one of the armchairs by Naruto's desk and examined the gaping wound on his lower leg. Blood was trickling out in spidery paths. "You shouldn't have pulled it out yet."

"Why didn't you go see some _other_ medic ninja? We have enough of them in Konoha to take over for Sakura." Naruto wondered out loud, his head swamped in suspicion.

"I don't trust anyone else, Uzumaki." The Hyuuga answered coldly. It was true- Neji was probably the least trusting except for Sasuke- but it was only _part_ of the reason he was here.

"But how could a basic weapon hit such a powerful guy like you, eh?" Naruto countered.

"Naruto, stop it! If he wanted to get pierced by a poisonous blade just to see me, then I think it's really sweet." Sakura told the fuming Hokage, embarrassed. "But I really don't think someone would do that."

Neji wasn't going to lie- he was just fortunate Sakura stated the current situation doubtfully. Neji just smirked at Naruto, before giving his full attention to Sakura. She didn't even need those antidotes of hers- she was healing it directly. She was truly a miracle in the medical field. He told her this: "You're amazing."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you. I'm just about finished."

When he finally left, Naruto told Sakura, "I don't like it."

"You don't like any of these guys except Sasuke." Sakura retorted, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Sakura, I _know_ he's going to be the next head of the Hyuuga clan. It's been decided." Naruto said urgently. "That means he's looking for the best female out there. You are high up on the list."

"So? I'm flattered." Sakura said feeling embarrassed again.

"I mean, _I _wouldn't have put you on the top of the list, but-"

He got the slap he deserved. "-you're still _in _the list."

"Do I have to remind you that you once had a thing for me?"

"I was young… and blind." Another slap. "SAKURA! It's just been two days and we're at it again!"

"That's why you missed me so much." Sakura said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah. I can't miss you if you don't-" –_go away._ He saw a slap coming. "-be Sakura."

Sakura nodded, satisfied. The agitated palm in the air slowly settled down. "That's true. You're one of the only persons who love me for me." She laid her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"That's not true." Naruto said, and they both knew it. "You know what you need? You need some girl time."

Sakura sighed, standing up and fixing herself. "You're right. Where's Ino?"

"In the old flowershop, of course." Naruto said enthusiastically. He was eager to have a guy-chat with the Uchihas himself so he'd have an excuse to evade paperwork for the day.

"Go on. Have fun." He ushered her out and rubbed his palms against each other eagerly before jumping out his window and running to the Uchiha residence.


	18. Chapter 18

**I have my doubts about this chapter… I hope you like it better than I do. Please tell me what you think- I'll rewrite it if I have to.**

**By the way, I love it when you guys review about older chapters and when you really comment about the writing style. Thank you for over thirty reviews! Because of those reviews, my chapters are now longer- 2000+ words!!!**

Ino and Sakura had been best friends as long as they can remember. In fact, they were once so close that they were considered Siamese twins in the village. Until their similar taste in men (Sasuke) caused a dispute, they were always being compared to one another as they pranced around on the streets.

At first glance, one would consider Ino more attractive. After all, she had the confidence of the world, and a more familiar coloring. _Ino_ had the mischievous blue eyes and striking gold locks commonly considered attractive. _Ino_ had the persona of a grown woman comfortable in her sexuality, ready to use it to her advantage.

Sakura, in turn, started believing that Ino was superior to her in every way; in looks, personality, and skills. Inner Sakura thought differently, but then, who believes partial inner selves? She burrowed her insecurities within, developed a pompous attitude to hide them, and established Ino as a role model.

But… as people started seeing the two girls more often… They realized that Sakura actually had better features…

_Sakura_ had the gorgeous green eyes, flawless pale skin and one-of-a-kind pink hair. Those qualities were soon considered more uniquely beautiful. _Sakura_ had spunk and sweetness all in one fun package. _Sakura_ was honest and loving and true. Only _Sakura_ continued believing Ino had it all. It had made her work harder to be a better medic ninja.

Walking into Ino's flower shop now was like a walk down memory lane for Sakura. Scents of various flowers were reminders of various insecurities. Past instances came to her: _Is he looking at me? _Oh_, that guy's just here to gawk at Ino. Why are the teachers staring? Maybe it's Ino's cool new jutsu._

Sakura's sight was blocked off by two cold hands. "Guess who?" A cool male voice asked.

"Sai, you're the _only_ male who isn't embarrassed to be seen here." Sakura answered, laughing. Her vision was returned to her reluctantly.

She saw the crinkling of eyes that was uncommon for the normally fake guy. His wardrobe choices were also improving- still all-black but no bare midriff outfits! _Go Ino._

"What happened to you, forehead? We were worried about you." Sai asked, truly curious about his former teammate's adventures but acting only as if she'd gone on a vacation.

"Oh… you know… I was just out scouting for s-ranked missing ninjas." Sakura boasted playfully, letting herself dwell on Itachi for the millionth time.

"Don't listen to her, Sai." Ino said, seeing her best friend and boyfriend talking from behind the counter and abandoning all duties to catch up with them. "She went on a really _boring _mission."

She turned to Sakura in disappointment. "None of your teammates were remotely attractive… not even the thief!"

Sakura and Sai both rolled their eyes at her foolishness. Ino simply _couldn't _go on a mission without a hot guy involved. Did this bother Sai? It should.

Sai addressed Sakura with disgust plainly heard in his tone. "I have to leave now, forehead, but it's not because of you- it's because my fiancée is being a _girl_."

"Isn't that what she is?" Sakura asked, amused, then Sai just shrugged and left.

"Tell me everything!" Ino demanded, eyeing her future husband as he speedily escaped their girl talk.

While Sakura retold everything, Ino scrutinized her best friend's appearance. As usual, the Haruno was in her plain white hospital gown. It didn't flatter her and so it had to be fixed as soon as possible. But the girl was glowing, and that was something Ino wanted to stay for a long time.

"We're going to have to convince him that Sasuke is hot, but a total douchebag!" Ino exclaimed just as Sakura finished.

"Shhhh!" Sakura warned, glancing behind her back anxiously.

"Relax. No one's around at this hour." Ino said, pointing at the blisteringly hot sun overhead. "Anyway, we have to fix your outfit first. Were there any nice clothes in the Fountain-Village-place?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Not really. They had good bikinis though." They both grinned slyly at that last one.

"Well, you know the shops of Konoha are bountiful so I'll take you around today." Ino decided by herself. "And while we completely clean out your wardrobe, I'll fill you in on how Sai and I got engaged!"

"Oh, please do!" Sakura begged. "But can I please keep my medic attires?"

"Never." And Sakura was doomed to a whole day of shopping nonsense.

* * *

Naruto watched as the two Uchiha males stood in stiff standing positions facing each other on their spacious lawn. Though they were both completely emotionless in their words, their hands were clenched into fists at their sides and Naruto was surprised Mangekyou sharingans hadn't made their appearances yet.

"Itachi wants Sasuke to take over as head of the clan." Naruto jumped in surprise at the tiny, obviously unthreatening voice of Risami Uchiha. They were both leaning on a side of the same window frame of the residence.

Risami shook her head in disapproval. "Sasuke can't handle that much responsibility yet."

Naruto was amazed by the amount of maturity in her eyes. Could it be possible that her outward dislike for everyone was a form of self-preservation? That wasn't uncommon for the Uchihas at all. "Well he'll have to deal with it because it's clear who's boss in _this_ family."

"Isn't it ironic how the_ boss_ wants someone else to be head?" Risami asked, following his gaze to Itachi. He was more collected than Sasuke at this point, but he was clearly more of an authority. "They're talking about their parents now."

"_They would've wanted it this way, Sasuke."_ Itachi said in a soft tone.

"Bullshit. They would've wanted to stay _alive_." Sasuke retorted bitingly matter-of-fact. He had let go of their deaths now. But he still had hurt and unanswered questions from the whole experience.

"I could only keep_ you_ alive- you weren't considered a threat to Konoha back then." Itachi explained calmly. "If someone else had done it, they wouldn't think to keep you alive."

Sasuke looked at the ground, hoping he could find the answers there. "Why didn't you tell me this before I tried killing you?"

"Do you honestly think you would've believed me?" Itachi challenged.

"No."

"You had to be relieved of the vengeance before you could believe anything other than what you thought was the truth for so long."

Sasuke nodded, that seemed reasonable enough for him. He wanted to remind his brother that he tried avenging _him _by attacking Konoha but he was tired of arguing- after doing this the whole morning- with someone who had his best interests at heart, even if that person had twisted convictions.

He had moved on a long time ago. Past wounds were too painful to reopen, and what for? Cold, murderous Sasuke wasn't really a part of him; it was more like a role he had to play in order to defeat his brother. It had hurt a lot of people, but he had no choice.

"There's something you must realize- I _can't_ settle down anytime soon."

"Why _not_?" There was edge to Itachi's voice now.

"I don't think any female would find a guy with a kid very appealing, even if she's evidently not my kid." Sasuke sighed at Itachi's perplexity. "Risami is a nuisance and she won't listen to anyone else."

"I think I know one female who wouldn't mind kids." Itachi told him.

Sasuke immediately registered what Itachi was thinking. "_No._ That would make it very, very uncomfortable. I've known her since we were what, twelve?"

"So?" Itachi contested. "Are you saying you _can't _even get someone who was obsessively hooked on you for years? That's pathetic."

Sasuke's eyes gleamed with spite. "It's not that I _can't-_" Itachi snorted audibly. He was an _expert_ at riling his younger brother. "-it's that I don't think she wants _me_ anymore."

"You guys have another problem." Naruto chose to make his appearance now. The air around the Uchiha boys had barely any tension left, just a businesslike feel to it. "Sakura is desired by the likes of Neji _Hyuuga._"

Just like that, without warning, Naruto managed to trigger the Mangekyous.

* * *

"You know, Sakura, I think if you hadn't left, Sai wouldn't have proposed to me." Ino muttered. Sakura stared at her in astonishment.

She was trying on the most gorgeous white dress in the whole store. It set off her creamy, pinkish glow and the softness of her face. Of course the confounded expression on that face ruined her princess-y moment. "What do _I_ have to do with Sai not asking you? That is so random, Ino. Are you having a rare moment of insecurity?"

"No. It's just… I seem so ordinary next to you." Ino admitted. "…attractive, yes, but conventionally so, not _extraordinarily _so."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I think you need a mirror! Come here, there's a full length one-"

"Sakura!" Ino shouted so she would calm down. For a long time, she too had been insecure, realizing that she was a weak light bulb to Sakura's sun. "I think I put you down too much before. I guess that was to satisfy my own insecurities. You're beautiful, okay? Don't get with anyone who won't appreciate that."

"You're crazy." Sakura said, wondering what came over Ino. _She's insecure?_ "What does that have to do with Sai? He loves you more than anything and anyone."

"Nothing- I'm just blown away by the sight of you in that dress." Ino told her enthusiastically. "I like all of them except the red one- you wear red too much- and the brown one."

"But that makes _ten_ dresses! We haven't even gone to the skirts and-" Sakura was interrupted.

"Relax! You have a big bonus from the hospital from saving that doomed rich guy from Suna and I'm willing to pay for half." Ino supplied, getting all the wanted dresses and pilling them on the cashier.

"What? Why?"

Ino smiled wryly. "I missed your birthday." Sakura laughed at Ino's expression- Ino looked like it was _her _fault she missed it.

"You really don't have to-" But Ino had rushed Sakura into one of the changing rooms and closed the curtains, leaving very confused salesladies.

It was amazing how many bursts of energy Ino had in just one afternoon. "Sakura, I think you should know that Neji has been following us."

Sakura raised a brow. She had caught a glimpse of the Hyuuga male but she was too dragged around by Ino to give it any notice. "How sure are you?"

"I tried avoiding him the whole time." Ino whispered urgently, like their lives were in danger. She always loved the drama.

"Funny… Naruto said something about him looking for a woman to help him lead his clan…" Sakura trailed off in thought.

"_Um… Ma'am, we can hear everything you're saying from in there."_ One of the salesladies called out.

Ino and Sakura came out with reddened cheeks, feeling silly. They even started laughing when they saw Neji talk to another woman.

"We're being really stupid, Ino. I guess you overestimated my 'beauty.'" Sakura said, using the quotation mark gesture, as they paid for the dresses. _I shop too much._

Sakura wondered why she couldn't have held on to all the clothes she bought in the Village of the Glass Fountain.

After buying new body-hugging medical gowns that matched the color of her eyes, Sakura and Ino went their separate ways.

"Sakura, I'm glad you're home." Ino said, hugging Sakura tightly. She let go to smile sadly. "I had so much fun today. I hope Sai will let me do this after we're married."

"Of course he will. It's a partnership, not an ownership." Sakura said, comfortingly. "And I had fun too."

Walking home, Sakura was approached by the shadowy Hyuuga. "Hello."

Sakura jumped at his deep tones. "Neji. Hi." She forced her own tones sound teasing. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"Why? I'd like to see you more." Neji told her seriously, not getting Sakura's remark. "I heard what you and Ino said in the dressing room, by the way."

Sakura blushed like she never blushed before and sputtered. "Well- I- um… I-"

"It's okay." Neji said, finally chuckling a little, but the air still maintained its amount of awkwardness. "If it makes you feel better, I _am_ looking for someone to share my life with… but I'm not in any hurry."

_Great. That makes me feel _so_ much better, _Sakura though sarcastically. "Well, I'm really flattered…"

"I was hoping you'd help me with Tenten." Neji said, indeed hopeful. Men were truly _clueless._

"What?" Sakura said, hoping she heard right. "You want me to help you get Tenten?"

"Yes." Neji said, smiling sadly. He had no idea what she had previously thought. If only the Tenten could see the vulnerability in him now- she'd be in tears of joy.

Sakura beamed at him now, all awkwardness gone. "Why didn't you say so? Of course I'll help you! I never ever thought this day would come. Tenten's going to get the surprise of her life!"

Neji stared at her doubtfully. She turned to thoughtful, then devious. "I need you to help me with something too…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you, ****Ilana Val, for sacrificing a night of sleep for this story as well as for offering a suggest****ion. **

**I'm sorry about Itachi… he's pissing me off too! **

**This is my longest chapter to date so I hope it won't bore you to death. I just **_**adore**_** my new reviews so I had a **_**lot**_** of inspiration. If I get to fifty reviews then I'll make the next chapter in a FLASH!**

"Sakura…" They had taken everything from her- her privacy, her peace, her parents' belongings, and her parents' _bodies._

"_Go away_, Itachi." He watched her as her body rocked with sobs. "I don't think you could _ever_ understand what I'm going through right now."

She wanted to hurt him, knowing he never felt the kind of grief she did now. That was the only way he was cold. He felt nothing after terminating so many lives, like he thought it was necessary.

She was on the floor, curled up, holding her legs to her chest in a protective position. She sat next to where Satomi Haruno, her mother, had lain with three strange piercings in her chest. She had seen the murderer- her eyes were had been frozen by fear at her last moment.

Every now and then, Sakura glanced at the spot where her father had died sitting on a chair by the dinner table. He had been sipping at tea, caught unaware when the strange weapon of three blades had struck at his back.

After chatting with Neji she had gone to visit her parents, knowing they would stop worrying about her disappearance once they had seen her… but she had come too late. Or perhaps she was fortunate that she wasn't to share their fate…

Itachi walked to the table as red markings caught his eye. There, on the table, written in Mr. Haruno's blood, were the words:

_You will never truly understand PAIN until you inflict it… But I guess this doesn't pertain to you, does it_ _ITACHI?_

That would explain Sakura's choice of words. Hatred coursed through his being for whoever had done this to her. He walked away with only the rustle of the wind on his clothes alerting Sakura of his absence.

Abruptly did she stop sobbing, feeling numb again. _He's gone._

"Sakura?" Sakura turned her head slightly at the newcomer's voice. _Sasuke._

Sakura laughed bitterly. So Itachi thought his little brother would understand more than he. Perhaps it was true. She turned away again, shutting her eyes in pain.

"He told you to come, didn't he? He's brainwashing you… again." Sasuke's eyes hardened at her words.

"_No_. I came here because I _know_ what you're feeling and _he_ doesn't know what to do." Sasuke replied, temper flaring slightly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who I am right now." Sakura apologized stiffly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"At least you know your brother didn't do it." Sasuke told her in good humor, sitting next to her casually.

Sakura showed the hint of a smile, but she regretted it. She was _not_ to feel anything but misery right now.

"No. They wouldn't want you to grieve them." Sasuke said, noticing her guilt. "I learned that too late because I wasn't sure back then that my parents loved me. I'm pretty sure yours loved you, though."

She stared at his emotionless face with concern, not quite sure that it was really _Sasuke _saying this. "No parent can't love their kid, Sasuke."

He gave her an ironic smile. "Sakura, I'm not the one who needs comfort here."

She sighed, feeling herself tear up again. "It's just _so_ hard when you know you'll never see them again- both of them at the same time."

"Just be glad you got to know them." Sasuke told her knowingly, thinking of his own parents. "You got eighteen years to love them."

"But they're never going to talk to me again. They're never going to smile at me again. They're never going to sing me to sleep or hug me again. They're never going to say, '_Sakura… big foreheads mean smart people. Who cares what your classmates say?'" _Sakura whispered, openly crying in front of him now.

He reluctantly placed a cold hand on her shoulder. "You had a fine forehead and now it's proportional to your face."

She gave a watery chuckle at that, remembering the Sakura who was in love with him. "You have no idea what saying that would've done to me before."

"And now?" His dark eyes bore into hers. But Sakura found that all she could think of was, _those are Itachi's._

"Now I feel like you're really such a good friend helping me through this." He seemed fine with that, knowing all the awkwardness between them was gone at this moment. They finally had something in common, though Sasuke preferred not to have it this way.

They both didn't know that Itachi was watching them from the doorway; unsure of what he felt when he saw his brother's hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me about them." Sasuke urged, knowing it was necessary for her to let go.

"Mom was one of those loud, bossy, know-it-alls."

"Like you?" Sasuke teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, like me." Sakura admitted grudgingly, but she had a half-smile on. "She used to love telling me what to do and I detested it!"

"But…" Sasuke said, sensing what she was about to say next.

"But I couldn't live without her. She was the only thing I had with dad working three months at a time with ANBU. She was my shield; she was my home." Sakura smiled sadly at the memory. "She was the one who told me that you'd never love me, but that I'd find someone hotter."

"Not possible." Sasuke said confidently, and she giggled. "Your dad?"

"Oh, he only used to stay for a week and then he'd be gone again for three whole months!"

"But…"

"But every time he came back he was always laden with gifts, hoping that by giving me a lot of Christmases he'd make up for lost time." Sakura said, tearing up at the sudden rush of memories of days when they were all together at one of those little Christmases.

"You can cry, you know." She did, and she surprised him by holding on to him.

"I'm sorry."

He said nothing, so she just held on until the waves stopped, and that's when Itachi made his appearance.

"It's Mikio." He said darkly, walking to the table with the offensive markings.

He pointedly avoided looking at the former teammates, having felt a stab of envy at Sakura's hug. He was only used to her being touchy-feely when it was directed to him.

"Mikio? But he's incapable of getting through Konoha's walls!" Sakura said as Sasuke offered a hand to help her stand.

"He brought an Akatsuki member." Sakura gasped as Itachi looked at Sasuke, assuming he could guess who that was.

Sasuke did know- it was the only possibility. "Hidan."

"They looked for the _Haruno residence_ hoping they would find Sakura there." Itachi told him, dead serious. He was calculating the probabilities. "She wasn't there so they settled with killing her parents."

"Wait. I don't understand… how did this guy get Hidan back?" Sasuke asked, knowing the deed was almost impossible to accomplish.

"Simple. He dug him up and found all his tiny pieces. It took some time but he got the job done." Itachi said, not caring much about the details.

"And what would he want from you or Sakura?" Sasuke persisted, not knowing all the details about Mikio. Itachi had given him a rough summary about their stay in the Village of the Glass Fountain.

"He wants to kill Sakura to annoy me." _He knows it'll give _me_ the most pain._

Itachi knew this little stint was to remind him that he was just as horrible as or worse than any murderer who kills Sakura's parents. _I can never deserve her. _"We have to move her."

"I can _hear_ you, you know, and I'm not going anywhere." Sakura said, frowning at Itachi.

He stared her down. "You're to be relocated to the Uchiha manor."

"No! Naruto won't let you take me if I don't want to go." Sakura threatened. Sasuke sighed, knowing his older brother would get his way- he _always_ got his way.

"You don't have a choice." The older Uchiha stated grimly.

"Oh, but I do." Sakura said, smiling smugly. "I can go to the Hyuuga manor."

"You will do no such thing!" Itachi growled, infuriated by the idea.

"Neji will be _very_ hospitable, don't you think?" Sakura said, twirling one lock of pink hair nonchalantly. "Besides… they are a formidable clan."

Sasuke snorted. "You'll do better with the three of us compared to dozens of them."

Sakura laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot to count Risami. _Now_ you're definitely more powerful."

"Sakura, _enough._" Itachi ordered, and she shut her mouth resentfully. The rain pouring outside did nothing to soften his tone. "If you don't want to be moved to where we are, then we will come to you."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something then shut it again.

"That's good. I want no more arguments from you. I'll be coming over tonight and I want to see you there _behaving_." _Or else…_ Itachi's unspoken threat hung in the air.

"Sasuke, don't leave her side until she gets home. She's safe there for now." Sasuke nodded. He was also actually concerned for Sakura. He had never been a good teammate to her, but he couldn't leave her now in her time of need.

"_Lapdog._" Sakura taunted when Itachi disappeared.

Sasuke glared. "He's my older brother."

"You're eighteen years old." She retorted.

"_You're_ eighteen years old, you're not even related to him and still you're following orders." He replied, smugly noting the slight reddening of her cheeks.

"That's different. I'm in love with him." She admitted it out loud for the first time. It was actually quite shocking that she was doing so in front of Sasuke.

He was horrified, of course, but that was thoroughly anticipated. "Are you _insane_?!"

"Possibly." Sakura stated carelessly. "Sasuke, what can you expect from the same girl who was obsessed with _you_?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're a fool. And now he wants the two of us to-"

"I know. I've heard it too many damn times before." Sakura said, rubbing her forehead in familiar frustration. "You're not interested, I'm not interested… How does he expect it to ever happen?"

"Well, we're two very hot-blooded people." Sasuke noticed how the air immediately got thicker as he said it. He felt the weird urge to start something, contrary to what he felt before. He took a few steps closer to her.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "No. We're not going to try… Look, I know you're a womanizer and I'm in a really tragic situ-"

His lips blocked any other words from escaping her mouth. Sakura gasped at how lightning-quick he was at deepening the kiss. His skin was cold but he was clearly an expert on these kinds of things (it felt good), most probably from experience. She couldn't help but run her hands through familiarly thick locks of black- they lacked length! Itachi's hair was longer…

She pulled away in shock. "Sasuke! What the hell was that?"

He just smirked down at her flushed face, still inches from him. "Not bad. It could work out."

"No! I mean, it was good but… No!" Sakura said, backing away. He was good… but he wasn't _that_ good. Sakura knew- she had other experiences to compare with. "You easily get bored with women- we both know that."

Sasuke sighed miserably. "We don't know that yet."

"I'm not willing to risk it. Besides… I already told you that I'm in love with someone else." Sakura told him stubbornly.

Sasuke was skeptical about her whole act. "And yet you're willing to have an affair with the Hyuuga?"

Sakura glared. "Itachi doesn't want that to happen but he certainly wants _this_ to happen!"

"If you ever have a chance with my brother then he'll not want _us_ to happen either." Sasuke told her matter-of-factly.

Sakura contemplated this. "Are you asking me to use _you_ to make him jealous?"

Sasuke shrugged. "He didn't look so happy when you were just _hugging_ me."

"Really?" Sakura muttered, more to herself. "I don't know…"

"Think about it." Sasuke offered. "I'll take over _protecting-you _duties tomorrow morning and we can spice things up while he's around."

"You're crazy." Sakura said, shaking her head incredulously.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm not the one in love with Itachi Uchiha."

"Thank Kami." Sakura said, dramatizing her relief and, for the first time since she started trying, she successfully made Sasuke smile.

* * *

Sakura lived in one of the higher rooms of Konoha's biggest hospital. It was a small apartment-type compound that had no divisions.

The kitchen, living room, dining room and her bedroom were all together in one huge room. Sakura was fine with it- it simplified things.

When Itachi came in he found her staring out the window at the living room part of the place, gazing at the view of the town's lights at night. There were family photo albums at her feet and her uneaten dinner on the table behind her.

He walked to the couch beside the table behind her and grabbed one of the albums. He smiled at what he saw- _two-year-old Sakura smiling brightly at the cameraman with her equally elated parents, eight year-old Sakura playing with Ino with her mom watching on one of the swings, twelve-year-old Sakura graduating from ninja school with both her parents gazing proudly at her, thirteen-year-old Sakura looking at Sasuke longingly…_

"Where did you get your pink hair?" Sakura turned to him at the unexpected question.

"My mom." She replied, walking to where he was, sitting beside him nimbly.

Itachi frowned at the family photo. "But her hair is white-ish."

"When she walks under the sun you'll see that it has a pinkish tinge." Sakura explained, touching the picture of her mother. "She's really pretty."

"Only good-looking individuals can give birth to beautiful individuals." Itachi stated. Sakura smiled at the hidden compliment.

"Not true! I know lots of people-" Itachi let his forehead touch hers, dazzling her with the warmth and sparkle in his dark eyes. Was it from the moonlight?

"No one can ever be like you." He told her, not sure what that statement had to do with what they were talking about. He just relished the glow in her widened green eyes before moving away. And the magic was gone again, leaving Sakura miserable and confused.

"Your brother kissed me today." Sakura took delight in how he stopped in his tracks and stiffened. He had been on his way to the shower room to change for bed. "I was wondering if I could get one from you for comparison."

"What makes you think I'd do _that_?" Itachi challenged, not turning to look at her.

"For one, I know what manly pride is." Sakura said, smiling to herself. "And I made a deal with myself that if he was better than you at kissing then I'll just do what you want- I'll _marry _him if you want and nail myself to his bed and become a breeding machine."

Itachi turned to her slowly now. Sakura saw the conflicting emotions behind his icy stare. He clearly didn't want her to just become a breeding factory, but Sasuke wouldn't…

She made her way to him cautiously now, stopping when she was only inches from him. "How can you back down to a challenge? You shouldn't doubt your brother- he is a _phenomenal_ kisser."

Itachi felt his temper snarl for him… or was that jealousy? His head told him to make this the worst kiss he had ever given her, but when he saw her close her eyes in childlike abandon he just snapped.

Sakura let him kiss her hungrily, savoring every powerful feeling he evoked with his touch. She kissed him back urgently, knowing that this kind of opportunity was growing rarer.

_Sasuke can never compete to this..._ Sakura was in pure ecstasy as she leaned limply against him, knowing he would never allow her to fall as he explored the trails down her neck.

"Is this bad enough for you?" Itachi whispered against her collarbone.

"You're definitely getting a failing grade." Sakura gasped, totally out of breath. Itachi responded by biting a soft spot on her neck, enjoying the moans that followed.

This time it was Sakura that pulled away, hot and heavy, as she ran to the bathroom to recover. _This is getting too risky._

Sakura washed her face with cold water and took the pajamas she laid out on one of the hangers on the door.

When she came out, he was already changed and on the bed, a sour expression waiting for her. She knew he felt devastated by allowing himself to do that. But Sakura had won this round, and she smiled inwardly, triumphantly.

She ignored him as she jumped into bed and pushed a pillow between them for good measure. It was a king-sized bed given to her by one of her more wealthy clients so they had enough room to stretch without disturbing the other.

Be as it may, Sakura was still awake and relieved when Itachi kicked the pillow off the bed and pulled her to him, but she feigned glorious sleep until it came easily.


	20. Chapter 20

**I almost cried when I saw fifty reviews… I love you guys. I HAD to update despite my busy internship.**

**This chapter confuses me. It was meant to go in an entirely different direction but I just let it flow through this really weird stream of thoughts. What do you think?**

Waking up to your true love scream your name in horror was not very pleasing for…

"ITACHI!" Sakura exclaimed, sitting up in bed and half-awake from a cruel nightmare. Itachi sat up right after her and watched in apprehension as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

_Did she dream about me?_ That was not the problem. _Did she have a nightmare about me… killing her parents?_

Sakura turned to him with grave green eyes and he shrunk away to the corner of the bed where he could lean against the wall for support. _Does she hate me?_

"Don't run away." Sakura whispered finally, and he almost sighed with relief as he instantaneously held her to him.

"I'm sorry. I thought _I_ was the monster in your dream." Itachi whispered into her hair. Tightening his grip on her seemed to calm them both down. He his very cynical imagination made him prepare for the worst in most situations.

"No. I was just calling you for help." Surprise hit him like a bomb to the chest at her words. "I was hoping you would save me. He killed my parents again… but this time I could hear their screams."

Itachi didn't know what to say to that. He was a _savior_ now? Sakura should at least warn him when she gave him a drastic change of role. So he waited in silence until the shivering stopped and got up to check the clock. _5:00 am._ That was not the usual wake-up time.

"You go ahead and sleep. I'll just stay awake and feel sorry for myself." Sakura muttered in despair. She was _not _ sleeping through another one of those nightmares.

"_Sakura…_" Itachi was about to reprimand her when the door bell rang. They both glanced at it questioningly. _Who could that be? _"Sakura… stay _here_."

Itachi walked to the door in a few calm strides and looked out the peephole. He just rolled his eyes and leaped back into bed. "It's for you."

Sakura took more time to get up than Itachi did to get to the door. It was enough time for Itachi to fully assess her attire- a silky white spaghetti strapped top and short-shorts.

"Change first." Itachi ordered gruffly, but Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him and marched to the door.

She flung it open and in came Sasuke Uchiha. He stared at her intensely, heatedly, and Sakura stared back at him doubtfully. "What are you doing here? It's five in the-"

He stopped the rest of her sentence with a simple kiss that sent her mind reeling in the middle of dawn.

"_Sasuke…_" Itachi roared, breaking their hurried lip-locking. He openly glared at his younger brother.

Sasuke and Sakura gave each other a significant look. Sakura: _You asked for it._ Sasuke: _He's not supposed to be pissed off about this._

"What?" Sasuke demanded, faking innocence, not at all afraid of the vicious glare he was getting.

"Can you take this somewhere I _can't_ see?" Itachi asked sourly. He was standing in the middle of the compound now, in a stiff position with his hands curled into fists at his sides, his chest heaving with long breaths, and his eyes flashing.

"Gladly." Sasuke said grinning wickedly, grabbing Sakura around the waist and pulling her to where they were right _behind_ Itachi- they _couldn't _be seen, after all, just heard.

"_Sasuke…_" Itachi warned, with thoughts of murdering his only brother, as his ears registered Sakura's exaggerated moans.

Sasuke feigned annoyance now. "What _now_? You can't see us!" Sakura was smiling at him, trying to hold back her laughter.

"What about where I can't hear you either?" Itachi requested grudgingly.

Sasuke shrugged. "Okay." He and Sakura were right outside the door in a second.

"It's only a matter of time." Sasuke told Sakura as he leaned her against the door to steady her breath.

"You really shocked us both. Aren't you worried you'll take this too far?" Sakura asked him, amused and breathless.

"He'll have to deal with it; after all _he_ put me through." Sasuke winked. "Just wait and see… three… two… one."

"Sasuke!" Itachi called furiously from inside the room.

"You better get in there. He doesn't know what he wants- that's a good sign." Sasuke told her, kissing her hand in farewell. "We really could've been something, you know."

Sakura just wrinkled her nose, ready to tease him. "Maybe if you didn't have a kid..."

Sasuke groaned, thinking of Risami. "Sakura!"

He heard her laughter even as when she was inside.

Sakura spent the whole day being passed around to be protected by everyone but Sasuke- Itachi had made sure about that.

The oldest Uchiha had covered the whole morning until Naruto walked her to his office after lunch, then she stayed at _Hinata _Hyuuga's place to watch films (no Neji allowed), then she finally got a girls' night out with Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

It was a gorgeous opening of Konoha's newest, most spectacular night club. Aoiro Yume (blue dream), it was called. And it was, indeed, very blue. The ceiling was clear glass, taking advantage of the starry night. The moon reigned overhead, shining over fountains and fountains of water barely seen from the outside.

Sakura gasped in… fear? The fountains in the place were replicas of the Glass Fountain. _Coincidence?_ She froze right at the entrance, right before the guards.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Hinata asked and Tenten waved a hand in front of her horrified face.

"Sakura, we're here. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Ino said desperately. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sakura said, pulling herself together right before the people in the long line behind them could protest rampantly. _There's no need to panic… Itachi'll be in there._

"Okay." Tenten said, turning to the guard-in-charge. "Are we in the list?"

He was a tall, bulky man in all black and dark shades that seemed strange at night. "Compliments of the Hokage."

Hinata grinned at the mention of her boyfriend. "Thank you."

Inside the soft blue and green lights made the waters sparkle so the place needn't add any more glitter. The fountains were placed in equal distance from each other, in the space for tables and chairs, around the dance floor.

_Blue dreams_ was the perfect name, Itachi noted, as he watched Sakura walk to the table he shared with Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. They were right by the dance floor and she was treading through it, a dreamlike haziness surrounding her and the dancers.

Sakura had dressed up beautifully for this event, choosing the glittery white princess-y dress Ino had drooled over. It shimmered with the passing of each light, matching the green eyes that sparkled with her soul.

She had just stopped in front of Naruto's V.I.P. table when Neji materialized at her side.

"May I have your first dance?" Neji asked, before she could say anything. Everyone at the table stared at the both of them in surprise.

"Of course." Sakura said, giving him a shy smile. They left a table full of envious glares when they strode to the center of the dance floor.

"He didn't even _look _at me!" Tenten cried, sitting down at the large table, disappointed. Hinata patted her back sympathetically, but even she kept glancing at the pair in the dance floor. Why wasn't Naruto asking _her_?

The Hokage was busy feeling very uncomfortable with Itachi out in public. He had to keep an eye on the Uchiha and have a few drinks before he could be relaxed enough to ask his lady for a dance.

Sasuke watched as Itachi grabbed one of the empty wineglasses and a whole bottle of the alcoholic beverage. "You don't drink."

He was right; Itachi strongly disapproved of alcohol and its effects. It weakened the senses and disarmed the drinker completely. "You want one?" He offered, taking a big gulp of the liquid.

"No thanks." Sasuke replied, noticing how Itachi painfully swallowed.

"What's Neji doing?" Naruto asked, breaking the awkward silence at the table after numerous greetings. Neji was whispering something into Sakura's ear and she laughed, looking in their direction.

"Charming her." Ino answered knowingly. Sai hadn't arrived yet, thus propelling her into a spying-on-Sakura-and-Neji phase as well. "Just think… Sakura Hyuuga! Sakura… mother of future Hyuuga clan leaders! Mrs. ANBU Captain Hyuuga."

Tenten projectile vomited in spite of herself and Sai laughed, appearing behind her and startling her into falling off her chair.

"Sorry." He said, smiling falsely while helping her up.

"Why aren't you cutting in?" Itachi loudly demanded from his brother, just as disgusted by the thought of Sakura Hyuuga as Tenten was. Everyone turned to listen. _What did Itachi want? _

"What? _No." _Sasuke replied, thoroughly disgusted, like he was being made to do something embarrassing. "Why don't _you_ cut in?"

Everyone watched as Itachi took a last full gulp of wine and abruptly stood and marched to the dance floor.

Throughout the dance, Sakura had been glancing at Itachi. He looked amazing in a deep blue collared shirt that really set off his skin tone. And it wasn't that Neji didn't look good, because he did, but it was because Neji was equally distracted. Still, it didn't keep them from making jokes.

"I think they're both getting stoned." Neji whispered into her ear. She laughed when she saw that the objects of their affection were drinking deeply.

It was a glorious moment when she saw Itachi stand up and stride to where they stood.

"I'm going to cut in." Itachi said, as if Neji had no choice in the matter.

The Hyuuga just laughed. "That's fine. Take care of her- she looks exceptionally stunning tonight."

"She prefers the word _beautiful- _it suits her more." Itachi suggested, and Sakura's heart soared.

Neji nodded and turned to Sakura to give her a secret smile. "See you later, beautiful."

"Bye handsome." She leaned into Itachi's chest to avoid the face he made when she said 'handsome.'

"Are you trying to torture me?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"I-" A hand tapped at his shoulder to cut in.

"Can _I _have a dance with her?"

Itachi was about to protest when he saw the terribly scarred face of _Mikio. _Everything seemed to go in slow motion from then on.

An ear-piercing scream filled the room. Sakura had been pierced by Hidan's three-bladed sword.

Itachi froze with Mikio's collar in one fist in the air.

"Set him down… NOW." Pinkish eyes glared threateningly at the Mangekyou Sharingan.

_Hidan._ He seemed to have misplaced his Akatsuki cloak because he was in normal shinobi clothes, but his gray hair was slicked back as always.

Mikio struggled, holding on to Itachi's fist with two of his hands. His whole body had been hideously scarred by Itachi's successful attempts to inflict pain. The one in that cut right across one eye to the other side of his face particularly made him look like a fallen angel.

"You heard him. Do it or he'll _kill_ our Sakura." Mikio threatened, and he was set down roughly.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Hidan warned as his technique's black skin and white bone-like markings appeared. "I know my friend Shikamaru is somewhere in the audience. Come out!"

Shikamaru made his way to the dance floor grimly. He hated this creature with a passion to rival a thousand suns, but he kept it tamed as he saw Hidan aimed a kunai to his heart.

"You _know _how this jutsu goes… _tell them._"

"Whatever happens to Hidan happens to Sakura at this point." Shikamaru said gritting his teeth.

"That's right." Hidan said smiling. "And I don't mind inflicting sweet pain to myself and therefore to _her_."

"But if you push him out of the circle he's standing on-"

Sakura screamed with pain as he slashed at his upper arm. Itachi watched, tortured, as _her_ blood hit the floor. "So this is _your_ club."

"Yes." Mikio confirmed, grinning like a maniac. "I did say I was filthy rich, didn't I? I got everything I wanted… except for pretty little Sakura here."

"_Mikio… please…"_ Sakura whimpered pleadingly.

"Slash her leg." Mikio ordered, not even sparing her a glance, and another earsplitting scream erupted. "After you gave me enough wonderful pain to escape that terrible place, I decided to work on a pay-back mission. You really didn't have to destroy my face, did you?"

"_DID YOU_?!" Mikio screamed, fury burning through his light blue eye. "But how does _this_ feel, Itachi? How does it feel knowing Sakura could die because of you? How does it feel that you could go on without her living long enough to tell you she loves you?"

Sakura stared at Mikio in horror. _He didn't have to mention that. _

"_I love you."_ She told Itachi fervently, worried (as Mikio said) that she wouldn't live to tell him.

"Awww. Isn't this just _tragic?_" Mikio smirked. "I bet your friends over there had no idea."

Sakura glanced at the shocked faces of Naruto and the rest (except for a calculative Sasuke) before taking a glance at Itachi.

He was unreadable with the only signs of his fury being the Mangekyou and his slight shaking. Inside, though, he was dying slowly. _Sakura…_

"Oh. I forgot. You _do_ this kind of thing. You must be used to it." Mikio said lazily, waving a hand in the air dismissively. "You _murder_ and _torture_ other people too."

"I'd gladly torture _you_ again if you let me." Itachi offered brutally.

"Slit her wrists." Mikio ordered and Hidan burst into dark flames. It distracted him enough to allow Sasuke and Shikamaru to push him out of the safety of the symbol beneath him.

Sasuke and Shikamaru wrestled Hidan as he continued to be engulfed by the flames until he was nothing but dust once more. The two Konoha men came out with slight burns only.

Itachi cursed himself for not doing that sooner- he had been too intoxicated by the evil beverage to maintain the necessary focus. Sakura could have been saved from damage and Sasuke and Shikamaru wouldn't have been burned at all.

"Do you really want to do this?" Mikio asked calmly, as Itachi went for the kill. "You would be no better than the guy who murdered Sakura's parents."

Itachi froze once more.

"I mean, good shinobis kill _only_ when they have to. You could just imprison me." Mikio seemed like he had been expecting this. Itachi knew of Hidan's weakness, after all, and Hidan had warned him of this beforehand.

Hidan had offered himself as a sacrifice- he liked those kinds of things. Apparently it was in his religion to do it.

"Of course, you could be the monster they believe you to be."

Itachi glanced at Sakura. There was pain and confusion in her stare. _Don't do this._

But Itachi's whole being was screaming for him to get the job done. Mikio had been _in his way_. It was almost too easy to get rid of anyone in his way. Would killing Mikio make him a monster? Itachi's thoughts turned toxic.

_I am a monster,_ Itachi thought. _I killed too many people before __to be anything else__._

_From the moment I could think, I knew this was coming. I knew that I would have to give up something to get what I'm meant to fulfill- the magnificent rebirth of the Uchihas. _

_I knew that I was different... I knew that I could never deserve to have people who love me... I knew I could never have things to love... I already slipped that once with Sasuke and I had to leave him... can I risk it again now? _

_Sakura will hurt... Better to break it of now... I don't deserve things to love- her children. I will never deserve _her... _I don't deserve to be happy..._

Mikio's neck snapped with a small crack and it was all over. It was painless and humane, but it was death.

Itachi turned to Sakura with a baleful red-and-black gaze. "I am no better than your parents' murderer."

Sakura watched with tears in her eyes as he disappeared into the night, taking with him what was left of her. She collapsed into much-needed unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys… I am so sorry to say that I am nearing the end… Please review more before it's too late. I want to get to at least eighty before the last chapter… but I'm not saying when the last chapter is, of course. Happy reading!**

A week passed and all the precautionary measures set to ensure Sakura's survival have been lifted since that life-changing night at Blue Dream. The place closed down the same night it opened, as did Sakura's heart to anyone and everyone.

Like most mindlessly drifting individuals, she immersed herself with duties. Sakura Haruno was operating nonstop and the hospital had not seen better days. She worked the whole day every day, so after a whole week had passed, they decided to stop counting her overtime hours.

Did it weaken her physically? Of course it did. Her friends had tried time and time again to get her to stop, but how can you stop a machine from following its program? You'd have to shut it down completely.

She worked like she believed that every life she saved compensated for made up for every life he _took away mercilessly. _That was the only way for her to bear with the starkness of the hospital rooms. There was no warmth in her office.

Her closest friends knew she detested her surroundings; Naruto had begged her too many times to take a mission, but the last mission she took ruined her life! Still, to most people like the elated Tenten, she seemed quite normal.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Sakura, but I just wanted to say a great big thank you." Tenten said, gazing warmly at the tired woman behind the head healer's desk. "If not for you, I wouldn't have had the courage to confront Neji about my feelings. We're together now, can you believe it?"

Sakura shook her head with a small smile. _I don't have time for this…_ _I have ten patients…_

"In fact… the day after the party we-" And Tenten squealed girlishly and Sakura flinched. "-got together."

"Uh… that's great. I-" But Tenten had launched into another one of her unstoppable blabbing sessions, and even though Sakura was truly happy for her, this was not part of the deal.

As if he came to answer her prayers, Sasuke's head popped out from her doorway. He nodded for her leave with him.

"Tenten… I uh, I have to go now- a patient desperately needs me." Sakura stated getting up, not taking her curious eyes off Sasuke's retreating figure. She smiled at Tenten apologetically. "It's a bane of the job."

"That's alright; nothing can ruin my whole week!" _Good for you,_ Sakura thought almost enviously.

She walked out with relief flowing through her pores. She loved Tenten, but the girl had no control over her voice box, her tongue, or both.

"You're miserable." Sasuke said, suddenly appearing at her side after being ahead of her the whole time. He had accurately assessed her bloodshot eyes and slight frame.

Normally this would've startled Sakura, but her responsiveness wasn't responsive (ironic, no?) at her current condition.

"I'm miserable. What do you want?" Sakura demanded sharply, stopping in her tracks abruptly. She decided that walking talking Uchihas shouldn't be depended on to save her, even from boredom.

"Okay, look… I know you probably never want to see him again, but… my brother's in deep shit. No, _don't walk away_!"

Sasuke grabbed her right wrist to keep her from retreating into another empty corridor- the hospital was like a maze of white walls. She stared at his hand viciously. "He saved your life."

"Did he?" Sakura asked, raising a brow. "What if I didn't want to be saved?"

"What if I just carried you out of here by force?" Sasuke said, rubbing his imaginary beard deviously. He was dead serious, though, and Sakura knew he wouldn't hesitate.

Sakura through up her hands in frustration. "What am _I_ suppose to accomplish?"

"You might keep him from killing himself." Sasuke muttered darkly and noted how her eyes widened just a little bit- a great feat indeed.

"Can the world just stop _revolving_ around him for one second? That's all I ask." Sakura begged the forces in her life desperately.

Sasuke smirked. "Only your world does."

"Yours used to." She noted, half-smiling at the face he made.

"But at least _I_ got over that. Can _you_ do that?" He whispered, daring to ask.

"I got over you, _didn't I?_" _Score one for Sakura Haruno_, Sakura thought, smirking at the scowl on the younger Uchiha boy.

He had nothing to say to that and simply lead the way out of the stuffy hospital. Thanks to him, Sakura had her first breath of fresh air in a long time but she was far from grateful.

He was taking her uptown, where only the most prominent members of community- supposedly the big, badass family clans- could dwell.

Personally, Sakura didn't like the thought of living so close to the rest of her family. First of all, she didn't like it when people meddled in her business. Second, privacy wouldn't exist. Third, what the hell would they talk about during family gatherings? Not that that would ever happen to her- the Harunos were barely considered a clan with so little of them alive.

The most noticeable clan area would be that of the Hyuugas once one started wandering uptown. Their manor was, of course, grandiose and snooty with its huge walls and intricate structures. It was cold and Sakura didn't care for it at all.

But even the Hyuuga area seemed greater in comparison to the Uchiha manor… it was dreadful! So dark and dreary and… _Oh! I can't get in there._

Before she could help herself, a single loose thought came to her mind: _I would've killed to get out of here…_ And she felt guilty immediately afterwards. She imagined little Itachi exploring its barely lit corridors and shuddered.

Sasuke saw her distaste and scratch the back of his head uncomfortably. "Please understand that it hasn't been inhabited in so long and I never have the time to renovate it…"

"Sure." Sakura muttered disbelievingly. If the place looked half as sinister as it did now she _still_ wouldn't have lived in it. She started backing away slowly.

"Oh no you don't…" Sasuke had her wrist again. "When I get worried about something, then it's something worse than you think it is."

Taking one look at troubled features that seemed so rare on him, she agreed. "I believe you. But I still don't want to get in there."

"Well then, imagine him all alone in the same room he killed my parents." Sasuke muttered bleakly.

Sakura stared at him in shock. "What's he doing there?"

"That's just it- I have _no_ idea." Sasuke sighed suddenly. "See? There's Risami in the garden. It's not as bad as it looks. In fact, the inside is less intimidating."

He was wrong, of course. Sakura realized that he had the wrong definition of _intimidating_ written in his dictionary. The inside was _horrible-_ all the spooky corridors, dim lighting, closed black doors and unsmiling faces in photographs scared the hell out of Sakura. This looked more like an underground infirmary than a home.

Sasuke was busy scolding Risami by the door when she decided to expl0re on her own.

Out of about five entrances to corridors, one seemed to call out to her fiercely. Was it just her imagination or did the last one to the right seem to be bigger and more shady than the rest? Was it just the trick of the light? It just really called out to her.

She made up her mind to follow the 'tunnel' and stop at the most intricately carved door. Her hands caressed the dark wood.

"Good instinct. That's where he is." Sasuke said from just behind her and she made a little cry of surprise.

"Don't _do_ that!" Sakura said, glaring into mischievous black eyes. "Remember that your brother is in there and he's in _danger_."

"You will be too." Sasuke replied thoughtfully.

"What?"

And before she knew it, he opened the door and pushed her into the room. The door slammed behind her startlingly.

Complete darkness. Or so she thought until her eyes adjusted. The small windows were all closed, and the paint on the walls looked like dark mocha.

"_Itachi?"_ It surprised her that she dared whisper into the stillness. She saw the bed stuck to the wall on her right and a figure seated on the opposite side of the headboard, farthest from her. He was unmoving; like her heart seemed to be the moment she entered. She would've denied having been fully conscious at this moment.

Walking towards him was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She was terrified. Of what she did not know… What if he's a different person? What if he's that _other_ Itachi? What if he tries to run from me?

Standing beside him, she noticed the red stain on the floor in front of where he sat. _This is it… this is where he killed them._

And then her back crashed against the wall that used to face her, _painfully._

"_Why don't I feel guilty?!_" His dark eyes frantically searched hers as his face hovered inches above hers. Yep, her heart was nonexistent- she believed it stopped just moments ago, leaving a gaping hole.

She searched for an escape route when she realized that his hands were on the wall on each side of her. She felt herself tearing up. "Because you believe it's necessary."

He gave her a perplexed look.

"You still think that killing them was the _only way_ to prevent a war. How can you feel guilty about something you think is inevitable and essential to what you want?" Sakura demanded, all her energy spent on this. "It _wasn't_ needed, Itachi. They didn't have to die!"

His head was bent now, like he couldn't bear looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Sakura asked softly.

"I'm sorry they had to die. I'm sorry I killed more than anyone in his or her lifetime should have." His voice was building volume and force now as his resolute eyes fixed themselves on hers. "_I'm sorry that I just can't _love_ you._"

Sakura's hand came up to her mouth to stifle her cry of pain. She ducked under his arm and almost flew out of the room before he could inflict anymore permanent damage to her system.

Sasuke caught her before she could exit the final doorway and swung her around to face him. "What happened?"

Sakura couldn't form any coherent words so she just shook her head.

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"Did he _hurt_ you?"

She nodded and Sasuke cursed. "I should've known. Whatever he said in there wasn't true, okay? I'm really sorry. He doesn't want anyone to see him break."

"It's not your fault." She choked out, waves of tears coming out of desolate green eyes. "You did what any brother would do. Now do what any friend would do and let me get the hell away from here."

He released her suddenly and made sure she found her balance before letting her proceed.

When she left, Itachi finally came out.

"Why'd you do it?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly. It would be useless getting mad at Itachi- it just bounced off him and he would do anything he wanted afterwards.

"Because she's right." Itachi said simply and clearly miserable. "She's always right."

"So you're admitting you're wrong." Sasuke said smirking.

"Not directly." His brother insisted.

Naruto took one look at Sakura's tear-stricken face and went, "Whose ass am I kicking?"

Sakura almost smiled when she got enveloped in orange-clad arms. She couldn't exactly run to her parents- who had their funeral three days ago-so she found her way to Naruto. She immediately poured out all that she was feeling and all that had happened.

"I need a mission… any one will do… I just have to get out of here for a while." Sakura said desperately, trying to appeal to Naruto. "Or… maybe if you have something that'll make me forget everything…"

"Well, there are two choices for things like that…" Naruto said in an authoritative tone. "One, you hit your head severely-"

"Don't think I haven't tried that." Sakura said lamely but Naruto just continued.

"-or two, you make use of a powerful jutsu you can only use once in a lifetime." Naruto told her.

"Okay, choice number two then." Sakura answered easily. Forgetting everything about the whole Uchiha clan was surrendering herself to sweet ignorant bliss!

Naruto cleared his throat and pressed his hands together uneasily. "You see… about that… you already used it _once_."

"_WHAT?!"_ Sakura explained. _This is madness! What is he talking about? Wait, I wouldn't _know _what he wasn't talking about anyway._ "What could I have possibly wanted to forget about?"

"Did Itachi ever tell you the mystery how he survived?" Naruto asked, scanning her features for any telltale sign of familiarity.

"No… I always assumed he did it on his own or had the help of some medic friend-" Sakura stopped abruptly and paled. "Don't tell me…"

"You had just mastered the use of your life-transferring jutsu and you were on a mission." Naruto confirmed her fears sadly.

Sakura didn't even remember _mastering_ that jutsu; she thought she was still being risky when using it. "There was this old man that had found Itachi barely alive and had grown attached to him… He wanted you to…"

"…save him." Sakura finished for him softly.

"You came back to Konoha utterly devastated about what you had done- you felt dirty for saving a murderer." Naruto told her wryly. "You requested that we erase that part of your memory and that we never told Sasuke- he wasn't ready at the time."

_I'm the reason why I can't wipe him out of my life now…_ She let her head fall to her hands despairingly. "Why didn't you kill him then?"

"He disappeared right after you saved him." Naruto said, still mystified about that fact.

"You mean he _didn't_ try to kill me?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"If he did… do you seriously think you'd still be here?" _No. _She didn't think her evasive skills were _that_ good. "And about killing him Sakura, we wouldn't have killed him even at the event that he'd surrender himself- noble shinobis only kill when necessary remember?"

Suddenly she had an idea.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay! Seventy reviews! That's what I'm talking about! **

**I had to redo this chapter about ten dozen times. I worked sooooo hard to get it the way I wanted. You'll see that we are reaching the final stages. Tell me what you think. Review now or forever hold your peace…**

"_What is wrong with you?!"_ Risami, the little lady on Sasuke's lap, was berating Itachi fearlessly.

Itachi had just admitted that he claimed he couldn't love Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke and herself were sitting comfortably on living room sofas while he paced restlessly. The sun was setting on their wary faces.

"Go to your room, Risami!" Sasuke demanded. Risami simply laid her head on his chest as a sign of rebellion. These two were really adorable- Risami seemed to soften his sharp edges and the more time he spent with her, the mellower he became. Now, if he could only find a woman who didn't mind dating a guy responsible for a kid…

"Is this some kind of course you're taking to protect her or something?" Naruto asked, giving the older guy the benefit of the doubt. If he had been in Itachi's place, he probably would've bolted a long time ago anyway. Sakura was a huge ball of strong emotions- not all men are mature enough to handle such a mess.

"Yes and no." Itachi said, stopping temporarily to sigh and glance at Naruto properly. The Hokage looked almost as tired as he, himself, did. Hinata had been giving him hell for missing their latest date. He had had to sleep in due to the enormous amount of paperwork, but he couldn't tell her _that._ "I am protecting her _and _me."

"Or so you think." Sasuke amended helpfully, and Itachi ignored him as he started to pace again.

"Were you lying?" Risami asked innocently, from the confines of Sasuke's arms. Nobody gave her enough credit for holding her own against intimidating older cousins who were bigger, stronger, and _supposedly_ smarter than she was.

"What other choice did I have but to say it?" Itachi asked, craftily avoiding the question.

"Don't answer a question with a stupid question." Sasuke stated like the smartass that he was.

"Did you or did you _not_ lie?" Naruto added for good measure. "Because it doesn't take a moron like me to know that you don't tell a girl you don't love her unless you really _mean_ it. Especially if the girl already admitted she loves you."

"Wait, did you just admit to being a moron?" Sasuke said, interrupting gleefully and the rest rolled their eyes.

"Watch your language in front of Risami." Itachi warned, deeply concerned about the upbringing of the smallest Uchiha. He wanted her childhood to be as close to normal as two Uchiha murderers could provide.

Itachi couldn't stall any longer, though. "I thought it would be better for her to think that I _didn't_ love her so she'd stop hurting."

"So you were lying?" Naruto asked cluelessly and Sasuke groaned. _Duh._

"I get it." Risami said, and they all turned to her in amazement. "You see… if he told her that he loved her then stayed away forever then she would be totally miserable waiting forever. At least if she _thought_ he didn't love her then she could get over it and try to move on."

"But you don't know how Sakura's built!" Naruto exclaimed at Itachi in frustration, trying not appear so shocked at an eight-year-old's revelation. "She doesn't get over things like this."

"She has no choice in the matter." Itachi stated with finality. And when he saw that the two were pissed off… "Can the world just stop revolving around her for once?!"

"Funny… that's what Sakura said once." Sasuke told Naruto with a smirk. Naruto grinned back deviously and Risami giggled.

At that moment, Itachi decided he was fed up with them, stalked off to his own room, and slammed the door.

* * *

That night he knew he was doomed for another sleepless reading spree. He sat up in bed, reading another one of his philosophical textbooks when he heard something.

Seeing a shadow by the tiny window to his right, he chose to fake sleep and hastily threw his book till it landed on a sofa by the wall to his left noiselessly.

It was a slender figure that did a great job of slipping through the half opened window noiselessly. Of course, Itachi had made the job a tad easier by leaving the window that way.

With the right amount of moonlight, he saw the only hair color that could make his heart beat at an alarming rate. _What is she doing?_

He was too still, he realized, and pretended to scratch his head in sleep. Sakura froze at that tiny movement but continued when she saw how innocent he looked in "sleep."

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself. Sakura approached the sleeping body and observed how becoming sleep was on Itachi. During the last few times she'd seen him he was either confused, frustrated, pained, or angry. But she remembered a time when gazing at her made the most glorious expression linger on his beautiful features.

_No, Sakura. Don't make excuses… You're mad at him, remember? _

_He made you hurt so bad! Why did you even save his life in the first place? What was running through your head as you took someone's life to save his when you didn't even _know _him?_

_I can't believe you thought this was a good idea,_ Sakura told herself. _Do I have the strength to do _this_?_

Itachi watched, eyes half closed in horror, as she drew out a dagger from what looked like a belt on her waist and aimed for his heart. _Sakura?_ But she put it down slowly and climbed into the bed, straddling him cautiously. He knew that if he hadn't been awake, we wouldn't have awoken at her slight movements.

_Why did I save him? _Sakura scrutinized his dark features. _Did I fall in love with him _then_? Did I stumble when I saw Sasuke in his eyes? _

She raised the blade again but this time he opened his eyes. Her eyes widened as he stared into his depthless ones.

"Do it." He said calmly, softly. _You'll never know that y__ou're my sweetest pain- end my suffering. _"That would make it much easier for both of us."

"I-I can't do it while you're awake." Sakura stammered. Her hands were shaking now. She was taken aback by his submission.

"Why not?" Itachi let his hands slide down her thighs teasingly. Her skin felt so good and he was suddenly grateful for the invention of shorts.

"Because it'll remind me that you're human." Sakura lied as her heart started thumping powerfully- it might break through her ribcage. She really just didn't want to see the pain in his eyes at his last moments.

"I can't believe that you thought I could sleep without you." Itachi murmured slowly, his voice low and sensual.

"I didn't know the feeling was mutual." Sakura replied suggestively. "I'm willing to drug you, though."

"Tell me… Why do you want to do this?" Itachi didn't know if he was hurt or sated by her intention- it never seemed right for her to love him unconditionally. This seemed fair.

"I _saved your live_ a few months ago so I have the right to _take it away_." Sakura stated, feigning confidence. It wasn't really a reason. She was mesmerized by his strange mood.

Itachi's eyes widened at what she implied. "Who told you about that?"

"Naruto." Sakura whispered into his ear, creating shivers to go through them both at the contact. "Tell me something though… why didn't you kill me then?"

"Sasuke." He replied simply and she nodded, accepting the answer. "I knew you were closely connected to him. But why didn't _you_ just let me die?"

Sakura wasn't sure about that herself. "I don't remember… Did I…?"

"What?"

"Did I fall in love with you then?" Sakura asked, bracing herself. Itachi was taken aback by that.

"I don't… I don't think so." Itachi whispered, trying to remember that dark night that seemed so long ago. He gazed into her eyes. "You're the strangest woman I have ever met."

Sakura colored when he called her a 'woman.' "Why?"

"You seem to have a thing for dark-haired scumbags." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

_If only he was like this _all_ the time, _Sakura thought to herself. _If only he would just stop making me fall in love with him so I could get this over with._ "I can't deny that. But at least _I _know what I want."

"Not when you were saving my life." Itachi muttered thoughtfully.

"What was I like?" Sakura asked curiously. _Did I openly show disdain?_

"You were so confused and reluctant. I understood. I didn't push you, the man who offered his life for me didn't push you… you just… you decided that my life was worth saving." Itachi told her shakily, completely captivated with her person.

"The only explanation was that I saw something in you… I saw…" …_a warm human being._ Sakura shook her head and cleared her thoughts of love for him. "You_ owe_ me."

"What do you want me to do?" His hands were on at her sides now, trailing down her curves admiringly. He might as well spend his last moments like this… appreciating the woman fate placed in his hands… and she was extremely picturesque.

"I want you to tell me you love me."

"No." His eyes hardened and his hands left the only body that ached for them.

"Lie through your teeth- you're an expert at it." Sakura begged, gritting her teeth at his stubbornness.

"If I do it, then you have to promise to kill me." Itachi requested finally.

Sakura hesitated and Itachi laughed. "You can't _do_ it."

"Yes I can!" Sakura retorted, trying to save her pride. _I can't do it… especially not when he's like this… telling me this… touching me like this…_

"No, you can't." Itachi knew it, and his laughter filled the room.

"And you really love me." She was greeted by stunned silence. Sakura was astounded by her sudden remark, but it made sense! "You want me to kill you so I can't do anything about it when I know!"

Itachi tried to move away but her legs were now wrapped snuggly around his waist, overwhelming him with desire. On impulse, he let his hands go over the full curve of her backside. Sakura laughed like a child. "I'm right! I can't believe I'm _right_!"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Itachi told her seriously- it was Sakura's turn to laugh. He was so obviously under her spell. _He loves me!_

She bent forward and touched the tip of her nose to his and enveloped him with a tender green gaze. He felt himself growing warm all over, staring back at her in innocent wonder. "Sakura…"

"The easy way." Sakura said, but she started kissing him passionately. He told himself later that he had _no choice_ in the matter but to kiss her back. _There's no escape now_, Itachi told himself.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura found herself putting all her clothes back on and slipping out the window alone. Leaving was the only thing she could think of to finally open Itachi's eyes. Well, that and the love they made just minutes ago.

She thought of the naked figure she left sleeping under the covers. It was too much temptation to go back and spend the rest of the night with him but… he'd only start pushing her away again in the morning.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Sakura found her way to Konoha's gates in a flash. She wasn't nearly as fast as her lover but she could make her way to where it all started by sunrise. Hopefully Itachi wouldn't be bothered by the lack of warmth until then… she had provided enough heat in those few fleeting hours to last a lifetime.

But her theories, it seemed were inaccurate again! When the sun was peeking out from right over the mountains, Sakura was still searching for that peculiar place. _Where did it go?_

Maybe the place was only seen once in a lifetime? Maybe people didn't get second chances? What if she had already found what made her happy… did that mean that she could never go back?

_But I'm still miserable! I just made love to the most beautiful man in the world and he probably won't look at me again. He might start treating me like a cheap slut! I probably am… but he'll never know that that was the best night of my whole life. _

Suddenly she noticed a strange mark on one of the trees to her left:

_SI_

There was another one on the tree to her far left and so on. It made a trail in the forest.

Sakura's one-track mind thought… _Sakura and Itachi?_ It was too much of a coincidence. Had Itachi marked his way when they were on their way home? She felt tears form in her eyes.

She didn't have enough time to waste- she followed the marks through the forest until she saw a flash of crimson in the distance.

Sakura gave a small cry that seemed to echoe through the forest when she reached her destination.

Allowing herself to have a moment of peace, Sakura breathed in the unique woody scent the area had. It was truly weird but she was starting to love it.

"Kai!" She said, closing her eyes.

When she opened them she was still there… Panic dazed her. _What's going on? Why am I not in the Village?_

"I'm happy." She said, thinking aloud. _How can I get in if I'm gloriously happy?_ _Shit._

_Sakura, what happened back there will probably never happen again okay? Don't be so damn happy about it! _

Then she remembered something about when she had first stumbled upon this strange place.

"I'm the only medic nin to accomplish death-defying feats. I had amazing parents and friends who love me. I can do anything I want. I just made love to the man of my dreams and I don't seem to care what happens next…"

Sakura took a deep breath. "I HAVE NO REGRETS!" She screamed into the silence, desperate now. She hoped it would work. If not, she would be walking home in defeat.

"Kai!"

And once again, the world blacked out.


	23. Chapter 23

**I need to apologize to all my reviewers… I had absolutely no idea that I could reply to your reviews… I feel like dumbshit right now hehe. I'm so sorry. I totally would've replied to every single one of them.**

**This chapter was super fun to write. I hope it's super fun to read as well. Remember... the more reviews, the faster the update!**

Waking up from the most beautiful nights in history can only be spoiled by three painful _whams_ to the chest.

The gentle breeze was second to the most perfect thing that could wake Itachi up- Sakura Haruno. She was the first thing he wanted to look at. He would roll over with still closed eyes and open them to her.

The birds were singing. The flowers were blooming and radiant in the sunlight that shined down on a pillowcase _devoid of_ _pink hair_. He stared at that very pillowcase, wondering how it could do the most painful things to him. WHAM to the chest! _Sakura's not here._

Sitting up abruptly and searching the whole Konoha for the chakra signature he loved only to be empty handed gave Itachi a rare case of vertigo. He lay back down on cold sheets that only made it his situation worse. WHAM! _How could she disappear on me? Why would she _do_ that?_

He, in his distressed state, forgot to remember that he _wasn't _affected by this (a load of bull, of course). Itachi didn't care about what he was not supposed to do when he was haunted by what he figured out to be what he wanted most. It gets to the best of us.

Suddenly his blood rushed through his system, aiming to cool how he overheated when he remembered all the steamy details of their encounter. SUPER WHAM! _I need more of her._ It was a disorder he knew would plague him for the rest of his life.

Realizing that pathetic dreams of her could never quell his desire for more, he felt emptiness. Emptiness made way to despair which made way to loneliness which led to self-pity which paved the way to fury.

Itachi was furious, the intensity of which he only experienced recently. Happiness, he found, is strongly linked to other intense emotions. This was probably why he avoided any kind of emotion at all- they were all interconnected.

Furious, for Itachi, meant tearing the door out of its place and walking out of the room and into Sasuke's to take it all out on him. It wasn't personal, but Sasuke was the only one in this house who'd make sure he couldn't burn it down.

"She's gone." Sasuke had just woken up as well, and the lump underneath the cover beside him indicated that he did the same nightly activities as his brother. Not only that, he was still half-naked and barely awake- he usually slept fully clothed and alert.

"No. She's here beside me…" Sasuke started pointing to the dark-haired female snoozing beside him but sensed Itachi meant otherwise. "Wait…Who are we talking about?"

"_Do I care about any other woman?_" Itachi realized what the statement suggested and grimaced. _Damn you, Sakura!_

Sasuke smiled knowingly. _Score one for Sakura Haruno. _"Look, I think we both know that I have no idea where she is since I spent the night with-"

"She's not anywhere in Konoha." Itachi said stiffly.

"Holy shit, not again!"

* * *

After ushering the strange woman out, awkward silence hung in the air for the two brothers who had had a weird jump-start to their day. Even when Sasuke retrieved a cup and started pouring hot coffee to it, the moment of silence didn't deteriorate.

"So… you found a woman." Itachi offered to destroy the silence. It could have been a good conversation starter, unfortunately Itachi needed to learn a thing or two about women. His _younger_ brother could've written a whole book about the subject by the age of sixteen.

"Sex on the first date means she only wants me for _that_." Sasuke admitted grudgingly. That used to be alright with him-suited him well, even- but nowadays he wanted something more… just _more._

Jealousy didn't suit him, but Sasuke knew he wanted what Itachi had in Sakura. She was in love… she would do anything for him because that's just how girls work. "None of them seem to be willing to get into a serious relationship. I can't say it I don't hold part of the blame- I never led them to believe that it could get serious."

Itachi cleared his throat, feeling the shroud of awkwardness grow denser. "You'll find her someday."

Sasuke looked hopeful at that. "That means you don't think _she_'s Sakura."

"I didn't say that, I-" Sasuke looked beyond convincing, sipping coffee nonchalantly, so Itachi abandoned it and went with something more hardcore. "I made love to her last night."

Everything Sasuke was drinking stained the white table-cloth. It was more of the fact that his brother had uttered the words 'made love' rather that what those words meant.

After fixing himself and replacing the tablecloth, Sasuke was grinning like an idiot. "How _was _it?"

"You're not supposed to ask your older brother questions like that, Sasuke." Itachi said, refusing outright to answer the 'offending' question. But Sasuke could see, through the shaking of his hands and his smoldering gaze, that it couldn't have been that terrible. "It's what she did _after_ it that should be focused on."

"She ditched you." Sasuke provided, annoying Itachi with his being insensitive and uncaring. He was entertained really, and he knew that Sakura hadn't done it because she thought it would rile his brother. _Score two for Sakura Haruno. _The woman was simply genius. "So… what? I don't see the problem here."

"She could be in danger!" Itachi reasoned, temper reaching the most dangerous boundary. How dare he say such thoughtless things?

"She can take care of herself. She survived _you_, didn't she?" Sasuke had a point, but this didn't seem to convince his brother. "This is not even about her safety."

Itachi had his eyebrows raised incredulously. "What is it about then?"

"It's about _you _wanting to keep _her_." Sasuke stated exasperatedly. _Kami, some people can be so jaded. _Of course, had he been the same situation, Sasuke Uchiha would've acted the exact same way.

"This is not about-" Itachi sucked in a deep breath. "What am I going to _do_?"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do… You're going to find her, love her, marry her, then have some awesome Uchiha babies. _You got that?_" Even if Itachi just stared at his brother dryly, Sasuke cherished the one moment he had something over him. "Wow… that felt good."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "They'll be ashamed to have me as a dad."

Sasuke felt silent, slowly processing Itachi's words. He meant the future kids, of course, and how they'd take his past. "I don't think so. I think they'd actually be proud you came back from all of that to be person capable of loving. I hate to say it but if you were my dad… I'd idolize you."

Itachi seemed to have the skeptical look molded on his face so Sasuke continued. "We all have dark pasts but it's not like we can do anything but accept them. They can, in effect, also make us better people. Just don't look at me for an example."

"Noted." Itachi replied wryly. But Sasuke _was_ better. Strange… but better now. "So you think it's worth it for me to have kids?"

"_I_ think it's worth it…" Both heads of jet black hair turned in the direction of the doorway. Naruto liked to make perfectly-timed entrances- he actually heard a huge part of their conversation but chose to wait it out until the right moment. "…especially since they'd have an awesome mother."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, as cold and unwelcoming to his best friend as usual. But Naruto was used to this; he didn't skip a beat.

He took a piece of paper from the pocket of his ragged jeans, unfolded it, and read aloud:

"_Dear Naruto,_

_I want you to hear it from me first that I've left of my own free will- no one forced me and my life is NOT in danger. Please understand that I felt that I had to do this. Just know that I'll be home when I can figure something out for myself. If that never happens then that's my problem. Don't miss me. Tell everyone that I love you all very, very much._

_Sakura"_

He folded it again and sighed at the two of them in disappointment. "Can you guess where she is? Let me give you a clue… it involves Mr. Itachi Uchiha over here…"

"Damn it!" Itachi exclaimed as it came to him. He groaned at the strong-willed kunoichi he knew her to be. She was certainly the most challenging ordeal in his cold, sad, lonely life. But… she was also the only one qualified to change the fact that it was a cold, sad, lonely life.

* * *

"Sakura! What's going on? It's really, really late. Shouldn't you be-" Aiko was shocked when Sakura Haruno, and not a serious patient, rushed in through the double doors with the wind blowing through her hair from the dark of the outside.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, interrupting as the doors behind her swung until they shut the darkness away. She rolled up the sleeves of a recently purchased white medical gown and marched up to Aiko's desk.

Sakura didn't care that she had had one of the most intense falling outs with this woman. All yearnings occupying her right now involved one of the most haunting dreams of the night she saved a mysterious life.

"But all the patients are asleep… You can't just-"

"I need your dying patients." When Aiko responded by simply opening her mouth in stupefaction, Sakura continued indifferently. "I have a gift I want to share with this village."

Trusting Sakura's medic nin abilities before her rational thinking, Aiko led the pink-haired girl to a ward placed strategically at the corner where the sun and moon rose earliest.

Beds were huddled together- not for the lack of space but for the strength they drew from holding on to each other in the dark. It was a place to build strong friendships and acceptance.

Sakura despised places like this. They reminded her that she couldn't save everyone. There were always people with genetically transmitted diseases who simply started shutting down faster than normal from their date of birth. It was how they were build and it was nature's way of reminding medics that they aren't gods.

She eyed the sleeping figures dolefully. _They want this, _Sakura thought to herself, _a chance to do something with their fleeting life._

"I need to wake them up." She told Aiko who looked like she was considering placing Sakura in the mentally unstable portion of the clinic.

"All of them?" Aiko whispered, trying to disguise her harsh skepticism. But Sakura gave her a piercing look. She strode to the other side of the room where a stereo stood. She put on some classical music and they stopped to watch as shy eyes appeared from under eyelids. "The best medic ninja in history- Sakura Haruno- is here to have a chat with you."

Many of them sat up and the rest craned their necks to see who Aiko deemed to be the best ninja. _I should've come here before._ Sakura was not at all appeased by the flattering introduction she got from Aiko, and she still believed the old lady needed some counseling.

"I have a gift." Sakura started, clearing her throat. "It's something that I partly acquired from an old friend and from further development until I was sure I had perfected it."

She let her eyes take in their curious faces; some had additions of worry and fear. "I think many of you here would like to make use of it. You see, I once used it to save a love one."

Now she really got their attention. "I mean, I used someone's life force to bring a dying, or even a dead love one back to life."

She braced herself to hear protests or exclamations of disgust but heard nothing. A pin dropping to the cold stone floor she raked her eyes over would've sounded like thunder.

She looked up at them then and saw… _hope._

"You can bring my doggie back?" A bald little girl to her left asked quietly.

"Yes, dear, but you won't be around anymore to see him." Sakura told her wryly. To be honest, she had never practiced on animals but she had a sneaking suspicion that they simply required less of a life source than humans so the girl would still be alive if she made a mistake.

"Aw, I don't mind." The bald girl said happily. "She'll make my sister happy when I'm gone."

Murmurs of excitement shot through her audience, prompting tears from Sakura. She was moved by how they could all be so selfless.

"Okay… who would like to go first?" They fell silent and ten or people among thirty raised their hands. "Who among you has the most critical condition?" Sakura hated asking, but it was important. It would be a waste of time and life otherwise.

"I do." Sakura turned to stare at Aiko in shock. That didn't seem right. Aiko looked fine. When she glanced at the others, she knew that the old lady wasn't lying.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked softly, feeling a sense of dread wash over her.

Aiko lifted her shirt until it was bellow her breasts. There was a huge protrusion of flesh on the left side of her abdomen. Sakura's insides clenched. This kind of disease wasn't common, but it wasn't unheard of either and it elicited nightmares for medic ninjas.

Sakura cleared her throat and tried going back to businesslike. "Who would you like to revive?"

"My husband." She stated without hesitation. "I'll take you to him. I hope you don't mind the distance."

"Of course not." _It's the least I can do,_ Sakura thought. _This must explain the stick up her ass._

This was the worst part for Sakura… seeing the rotting corpse. But Itachi's body had been fresh, according to the order of events since his epic battle with Sasuke. What did she feel when she saw it, though? Pity? The Sakura of here and now would've broken down.

The Village's cemetery was actually a very beautiful place in the mountains. In fact, several teenagers chose to use the space as a date spot. The grass was well-kept, the flowers were in full bloom, the gravestones were always clean and polished, the yellow lights were romantic and there were benches to lounge on and stare at the view of the village.

"Come Sakura, there's no time to be idle." Aiko called from a gravestone to her far right.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn as she went up to the other woman. Only the two of them decided to come here, so it was as expected, very awkward. Still, Sakura was doing her a favor so she'd best be behaving.

"I'll dig him out first." Sakura told her finding a shovel and starting her task soon after. Thankfully it wasn't so deep and there was no trouble opening the coffin.

What they saw inside was indeed a bunch of bones. This would take some time.

"Would you like to do a few things now before we-" Sakura regretted not suggesting this earlier. People tended to panic when they knew they had only minutes left. Some demanded that they do their ten-thousand-things-to-do-before-dying-list first.

"No. My son needs him more than he needs me right now." Aiko cut in sharply. She was impatient but her hands were shaken.

Sakura took a chance now by taking those unsteady hands in her warm ones. "Don't ever do something for someone else- you'll only be unhappy that way."

"I can't be any more unhappy than I already am, Sakura." Aiko murmured and Sakura nodded. She had no reason to lie now.

"Um… you'll have to touch your husband and hold my hand." Sakura said and Aiko didn't even flinch. She took her husband's fist in her right hand and Sakura's in her left. "Here we go."

_Please let me do this right. _Sakura imagined doing this for a dead Itachi and it seemed much easier. She wanted to see flashbacks… she wanted to understand herself and why she chose to forget. It couldn't have been _that_ bad.

Caught in her own world, Sakura didn't notice Aiko weakening until she went down on her knees.

"Aiko!"

"DON'T STOP!" Aiko commanded, seeing flesh form around her husband's bones rapidly. Aiko, herself, was losing flesh fast. She looked like she was taking one of those super fast dietary pills.

Sakura watched painfully as Aiko grew weaker and weaker until she was unconscious and her husband's body was fully formed. Sakura laid her free hand on the pulse at her throat and waited until it died out. _It's over._

She looked at Daichi's father's sleeping form. He was just an older version of his son.

She slowly woke him by tapping his shoulder. He opened his eyes and staggered back.

"Who… who are you?" He looked around and saw his wife on the ground. "What the hell did you do to my wife?"

Sakura cleared her throat. "Sir… you were dead."

"What? I-" He saw the gravestone. "Holy shit!"

Sakura heard that his death was a quick one so he probably didn't remember a thing. "She had me give her life source to you."

"But… is that possible?"

"I think I have just proven that, sir. Please…" Sakura pleaded to calm him. She seemed like the most unlikely of people to do any harm with her innocent green eyes and general prettiness. "…your son needs you right now."

"I understand." He paused, considering her with her eyes downcast.

_What did I expect to happen? Did I expect to remember what happened with Itachi? I'm such a fool. I made myself forget. There's no going back._

"Is he doing a good job?" Daichi's father suddenly asked.

"Huh, what?" Sakura sputtered as he shattered her train of thought.

"My son. Is he doing a good job?" He asked expectantly.

"Hell yes. I'm the only exception." Sakura told him earnestly.

"I think I may be able to do something about that." Then he turned serious. "But we have to give my wife a proper burial first."


	24. Chapter 24

**Dear Readers, **

**Thank you so much for following me on this story. I hope you will look back on these chapters with fond memories. I will.**

**To my reviewers… you guys have been the lights of my life. THANK YOU. The power of one sincere review is limitless.**

"I never loved her, you know." Sakura stared up at Hotaka, Daichi's father, blankly. She was sitting at the edge of the magical fountain.

Sakura had expected that, after Hotaka had had a tearful reunion with his only living relatives, he would easily forget her. It turned out he was more than grateful. He had summoned for her by letter to meet him at 'the center of this universe,' and she was right to assume that meant the fountain.

Still… it didn't explain his sudden admission- what did it have to do with anything?

"I married her because I was scared that I was starting to get too old to have kids." Hotaka admitted wryly. "Then the right girl came around and… there was nothing I could do. Aiko never knew, but I knew she could feel something was wrong. I knew that's why she started causing a lot of trouble."

"Yes. She hurt your son." Sakura said softly, reliving the memory in her mind. Hotaka sat beside her now. He took handfuls of water from the biggest pool and let droplets fall from his hand.

"Did you know that my family's destined to be unhappy? Did you know that by ensuring everyone else's happiness, my ancestor cursed our family with unhappiness? With one wrong decision, our lives start going downhill fast."

Selflessness is a curse. Sakura could certainly sympathize. _I mean, did I have to save-_

"But never let it be said that doing something good for someone else is not worth dying for." Hotaka said, as if he managed to read her mind. And if Sakura didn't know any better, the sadistic smirk on his face meant he did just that.

"Are you saying that every single human being to get into this place will eventually find happiness whether they like it or not?" Sakura asked in one breath.

She didn't want to be hopeful. These kinds of things only happened in fairytales; fairytales only happened in fiction books; fiction books only spring from imagination; imagination is _only _relief from reality.

"Yes and no." Hotaka said, taking a good look at the fountains waters. "Oh! It turns out that I can't help you."

He stood and turned away. Sakura could feel herself panic. "What do you mean? Am I that _hopeless_? Will I be the _one_ exception to the rule of happiness?"

She found no answer in back of the retreating figure. Soon Hotaka was out of sight, and Sakura was left to wonder. _I'm the only one to ever come back so that probably means I'm a failure at life._ She stared miserably at where the image of Itachi haunted her in the water.

_The fountain shows you what you want the most… Why don't I see my parents?_ Sakura felt bad- did it mean that she had moved on? She still had those nightmares on nights that _he_ wasn't there to hold her, and that meant that she'd be drinking hard every night to relieve herself.

_Why don't I see Konoha?_ Was it possible that she was more at home in this Kami-forsaken village?

_Why don't I see food? _Sakura felt her stomach grumble. She was pretty sure she what she wanted most in the world was to eat at that single moment. But there she sat, trying to glare Itachi out of the water and out of her heart.

"Naruto… can I have a word?" Itachi requested, peeping from behind the Hokage's door. Naruto looked up from the enormous stack of papers he was reading from.

"I believe that's the first time you called me by my first name… Isn't it?" Naruto stared at the older man in wonder; Itachi's expression of urgency didn't change. "Come in."

Itachi took a few moments to ponder in the seat he took by the Hokage's desk. Saying what he eventually would say meant he assumed a lot of Naruto. "I have a request to make."

Naruto sighed. "I've heard that before…" Itachi's face hardened in disappointment. "Go on, go on."

"I want you to allow the rebuilding of the Uchiha compound."

"Whatever for?" Naruto inquired, trying to read the other's expression. Itachi was no open book, however, unless one happened to be Ms. Sakura Haruno.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's dark and dreary and not the kind of place you'd raise your children in." Itachi claimed haughtily.

Naruto waggled an eyebrow at him. "So you've been thinking far ahead, haven't you?"

"I was simply trying to ascertain that no other Uchiha would turn out like me or Sasuke due to inappropriate surroundings." Itachi stated, sounding harshly frank despite his being dishonest. "We were raised in a house that looked like it was more suited for the dead. Look how _we_ turned out."

"I see your point." Naruto relented finally with one last question. "What's in it for Sakura?"

Of course, Itachi tried evading the question. After all, to an oblivious third party, Naruto's question would seem irrelevant. It's supposed to be '_What's in it for you?' _"What does this have to do with-" He caught Naruto's skeptical stare. "You'll find out later… when I come back."

"Brother… I don't see anything." Sasuke's voice was above a whisper. He was deciding whether or not to send his brother to a mental institute.

Itachi was looking around at the crimson leaves, trying to figure out a way back in to where- in his heart- he knew Sakura was.

"There." He pointed to the most mangled tree in existence. "Do you see that?"

"It's a healthy tree. Why? What is it supposed to be?" Sasuke asked, scratching his head in bewilderment. He didn't know why Itachi had insisted on bringing him here in the first place. He was being no help at all, and Itachi was too old to need someone to hold his hand.

"It's the ugliest tree in existence!" Itachi insisted, raising his voice in impatience and obliviousness. They had spent useless hours trying to find this one spot, and now that they were here Sasuke couldn't tell any difference. Was he trying to keep Sakura away from his brother?

Then he considered something. "Of course, it's possible that only _I _need to see it."

"See? There's nothing wrong… Yes, there's nothing wrong with you _seeing things_ like a _maniac_!" Sasuke exclaimed in sarcastic desperation. This was all too eerie. His brother was trying to tell him that Sakura was in a tree! Even worse, it couldn't be just _any_ tree-it had to be a _mangled_ tree. How could he _not_ be insane? "I am so close to hitting you right now, just to see if it'll make you see straight."

"I'm not seeing things- you're just blind." Itachi corrected matter-of-factly. Sasuke just snorted. "Tell me… How do you get back to the place where you once found happiness?"

"What did you do to _get_ there the first time?"

"I was unhappy." Itachi said bluntly, as if Sasuke was retarted.

"Well then… Tell the tree you're unhappy." Sasuke wasn't really being serious. "Wait… Are you seriously considering that?"

"My only happiness is in the village." Itachi whispered to the said tree and grinned at his brother, feeling the magic set in. "Why not? It's working, isn't it?"

Sasuke watched in amazement as his brother closed his eyes and started fading away.

It was then that Sasuke truly doubted his own sanity. "My brother is in a tree!"

The sun set and the moon rose on the pink-haired girl by the fountain. Many a stranger stared as she let her fingers trace the ripples on the water.

Hunger pangs were reduced to nothing when everything else ached inside from despair.

She had decided hours ago that she would spend the rest of her life staring at _his_ face in the water. Sakura was doing pretty good, too- not even her friends were able to drag her away… not when she was content to sit there and gaze lovingly forever.

After a while she grew fatigued, and illusions seemed to take hold of her. Despite being in a 'drugged' state, she was able to sense a presence settle on the edge of the pool behind her.

"What do you see?" What a wonderful voice! Letting the sound enter her ears was pure ecstasy.

"_You._" She looked over her shoulder to see his dark eyes smolder. _Good imaginary Itachi…_ All her make-believe Itachis were like this… ever-loving. She watched complacently as the moonlight granted her a romantic view of his features.

_Oh, Itachi… Can you ever be mine?_ Imaginary Itachi seemed to be thinking the same thing because two eager arms fastened themselves around her waist and pulled her to a warm, hard torso. Sakura sighed contentedly as everything around her became hazier still. Sometimes… dreams can seem true to life. But that's when you know something's wrong.

"See? If you acted like this all the time, then I wouldn't have left you." Sakura murmured, turning to bury her head in his chest. Suddenly she felt him stiffen. _Bad imagination._

"How could you _do_ that to me? How could you leave me cold and longing for you?" Itachi shook her gently, rousing her from her stupor. _This can't be right. Imaginary Itachis don't ever get mad! Imaginary Itachis don't ever accuse me of anything!_ Sakura stood up quickly and tensed into her battle position.

Itachi stood up as well, and glowered as he towered over her with his full height. "What was _that_?"

"That was me realizing that you managed to follow me here." Sakura cried in distress. "That was me thinking you were nothing but an illusion. What the hell are you doing here?"

_Nice to see you too, ungrateful brat. _Itachi gritted his teeth. It was too hard to keep his temper in check with this woman. His words came out forcefully but without conviction. "I learned my lesson. You can come home now."

Sakura scoffed. "And what good will that do? I'd rather sit here and stare at your image rather than face _you._"

That hurt him. "So is that why you came back here, to drool over my memory?"

Sakura colored. She sounded pathetic, she knew. "No."

"How can you be satisfied with just _that_? Especially after you did so much more the last night we spent together." Itachi drawled contemptuously. He was reevaluating why he even came for this woman. She was insane. Getting her back would be brutal. "I mean, I'm certainly never going to be satisfied with just _one night._"

She could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. "Oh I can be satisfied, all right. At least the image in the water isn't cold, cruel, demanding, unfair, judgmental…" Sakura paused as she felt herself tear up when she realized what he meant about wanting more than _one night._ "At least the image won't break my heart."

The Uchiha closed his eyes from sudden pain. When he opened them again, she was back on the edge of the pool, tracing what looked like the outline of his face in the water. _She's actually serious! _He imagined her growing old in that position and thought; _what a waste. _

"Do you want to know what _I_ see in the pool?" Itachi offered softly, tentatively taking his seat in front of her.

Green eyes peeked under black eyelashes. He had her curiosity. "You already told me what you saw."

"Sakura, the two worst lies I ever told in my life were to you." Itachi admitted, running his hands through a few tousled locks. He rarely looked disheveled, and the knowing that he looked like so unnerved him. "The first one hurt you really bad. The first time was when I lied that I was gay."

Sakura snorted and muttered something that sounded like '_I wish you were.'_

Itachi just smiled wryly and continued. "The second one… well, caused so much hurt but… it might get you to come back."

Sakura stared at him, even as a mischievous smile crept onto his lips.

"Tell you what, let's make a deal." Itachi challenged softly but eagerly and excitedly. He was almost giddy with the idea. "If the second lie wins you over, then you have to do something for me. If it doesn't, then I'm obliged to something for you."

"Anything?" Sakura brightened up at the possibilities as he nodded.

"_Anything_."

But what would she have him do? The thought made her stomach into a square knot. Strangely and pathetically, having him leave her wasn't part of the long list she was considering. "Wait… what would _you_ have me do?"

"I can't tell you that." Itachi said, grinning evilly and making Sakura burn with curiosity. She would just have to wait. Isn't that what she always did? Yes, Sakura always seemed to be waiting for Itachi Uchiha… even now.

"Okay. Tell me the lie." Sakura urged. She was none too sure about what she would make him do if she won, but she was still curious about what Itachi wanted most in the whole world! A big part of her actually believed that she would lose. She lost everything to this man.

"Fine." Itachi's lips became a tight line of restraint, but he managed to speak soon after.

He referred to the pool of water, pinpointing where he saw numerous figures in his sight. "There's where three little sharingan-yielding kids play in your garden."

Sakura took one look at the not unusual part of the pool he was pointing to, then another at his face. He was so warm and happy and…

"They're wonderful kids, but the front door to their house is closed." Itachi said, frowning for effect. He knew how she would take this.

_Where am I?_ Sakura panicked. "Where are their parents?"

"You mean, where are _you?_" Itachi corrected smugly, and when she nodded shakily he chuckled.

"Stop playing games Itachi! Where _am _I? Are you telling me that you're happy that the Uchiha descendants are _orphans?_" Sakura exclaimed in all her fiery splendor. Itachi gazed at the spectacle she made in amusement.

"No." He finally answered, in a relaxed manner that only riled her up even more. "Shhh! You're fine- you're inside the house."

Sakura buried her face in her hands regretfully. "Oh Kami. I'm being a terrible mother, aren't I? I'm neglecting them."

"Not exactly, Sakura." Itachi gave her the most bewitching of smiles. "You're just a little bit preoccupied making love to me in _our_ room."

Sakura felt like she just made a double somersault. Then she gathered all that was left of her wits and reasoned, "A _little_ bit preoccupied?"

Laughing at her was all he could do to keep his hands off of her at that point and she could see it. "Did I win?"

Sakura pressed her forehead to his for a moment that sizzled through both of them with the contact. "Damn, I wish _I_ had won."

Itachi grinned. That obviously meant he won, but he was willing to hear her end like a good winner. "Why?"

"Because I would've made you marry me." Itachi's heart did the somersault for him.

"Sakura… that makes the challenge pointless. That's what _I'm_ going to make you do too!"

She gasped as he twirled her around then crushed her to him.

"Hey!" Sakura suddenly shouted, sounding offended.

Itachi set her down quickly but gently, dearly hoping nothing was wrong. Everything had been going perfectly.

"Aren't you supposed to go down on one knee when you propose?" Sakura demanded in a squeaky voice. Itachi rolled his eyes and laced his fingers through hers.

"I think you need to eat now to regain sanity." He suggested. He saw the hunger cloud in her eyes and his own filled with concern.

"I'm serious." Sakura told him in a hurt voice.

"I know. I know. You will get plenty of kneeling when we get home, I promise." Itachi wasn't lying. "I just need to find a way to get us out of here first."

"But that's easy!" Sakura drawled. She couldn't believe how dense he was being. Hadn't they done this before? "Didn't we have a really hot make out session last time? That's all it took."

Itachi smirked balefully. He knew all along. He was just waiting for the go signal. Now he could advance and-

Sakura put a hand up. He stared over it into her eyes as she said, "Down on one knee, mister!"

THE END

**If I get enough reviews for this… I might just write an epilogue! Please and thank you.**


	25. Epilogue

**THERE'S A CONTINUATION TO THIS STORY ALREADY IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED! It's called The Glass Fountain II: A Broken Mirror of the Past.**

**I am immensely flattered when reviewers say they've crossed over from one ship to this one, whether it used to be NaruSaku, Sasusaku, etc. I preferred Sasusaku myself, but Itachi's character is much too sexy to resist.**

**Well, this is it. ENJOY YOUR LAST CHAPTER!**

_Dearest Chiyo, Honoka, and Seiko (in alphabetical order, not order of favor, girls),_

_I was pleasantly surprised when Daichi materialized on my front porch with your fabulous letter. I forgot he could do that. Poor Itachi thought I was in danger from the sound of my scream- he very nearly attacked Daichi, can you imagine?_

_Chiyo, I'm so glad you found a handsome devil to call your own. I was charmed by the photo you sent of him! Was he buried under a rock or was I too distracted to notice his hotness? Please do get married when I can try getting unhappy over something so I can come over and see- it's very hard to do at this point, mind you, the whole unhappiness part. Oh, and try not to get too happy on your wedding day… we wouldn't want either of you to disappear right before saying "I do."_

_Honoka, I do _not_ think it's too late to learn to be a medic ninja at 20. I was so glad when I heard you were interested in learning my little technique too. The people there… they may want to save but they need some saving themselves. Please do me a favor and talk to them about their lives and the consequences of what they're about to do before letting them go through with it._

_Seiko, I think you should just relax and take a boy-less vacation. They say if you don't go looking for Mr. Right, then he will have no choice but to find you himself. I totally agree with that saying. Don't let anyone tell you that you're anything less than drop-dead gorgeous, got it? By the way, I think you should manage your own night club; it's an area in which you excel. _

_You want to know about how _my _life? There's nothing to tell really. You all know that we (Itachi and I, of course) spent three months in the village to ensure that we weren't rushing into an engagement. Well, those three months have been among the best ones of our lives. We could say a proper goodbye to you guys because… it's very embarrassing to say that we might've gotten a bit carried away with our 'happiness.' I know all three of you are sniggering right now. Please excuse us- we couldn't help it after THREE WHOLE MONTHS OF ABSTINENCE to prevent our coming back to our real world._

_Anyway, when we got home I was so pleasantly surprised by the looks of the Uchiha compound. Did you know that Itachi had it remodeled to look like the charming house we shared in the Village? I was blown away! I didn't even notice the amount of people gathered out on the streets to watch us make out until Naruto cleared his throat loudly. The funny thing was… Itachi wasn't uncomfortable at all! He looked smug the WHOLE TIME. On the other hand, _I _was a tomato (only in color though, thank Kami) for one whole day._

_All my friends at home were actually very nice about Itachi and me. Not one of them declined an invitation to our wedding next month. I'm sorry you guys can't come to this one. Itachi and I thought that, in compensation, we'll TRY OUR HARDEST to feel unhappy and attend Chiyo's wedding next year and then we'll have a renewal of vows there. Guys, I have to be honest though, I am a thousand miles from unhappiness right now. Everything's so wonderful. I just can't describe it without doing it enough justice._

_Itachi's being so perfect right now. It's like he can see through me and he likes what he sees. I don't know if… He hasn't told me he loves me yet but I am willing to wait. In fact… I don't care if he never says it. I see it in the way he stares blankly at other women but appears completely bewitched by the sight of me in my baggy pajamas. I see it in the way he wants to do everything for me. I feel it when we touch and when we talk and when we're just silently savoring the moment. OH WAIT! Do the words 'I love you, Sakura' engraved on an engagement ring count? Seiko, help!_

_I feel like I have to tell someone about my little secret… I think I'm the big 'P.' I'll leave the guessing to you guys as to what that means. Let's just say that I can risk Itachi coming in to see what I'm writing to you- he comes in and out of our room erratically at night, still not sure if he's allowed to make love to me all the time. It's adorable, really, since he knows what he wants but manages to remain a gentleman. _

_Keep your letters coming, girls. I hope we all find happiness and we stay friends forever._

_Yours Always,_

_Future Sakura Uchiha (I can't help putting that down in writing. Plus, Itachi insists I do.)_

_P.S. If any of you are interested… Itachi has a hot brother who's SINGLE!_


End file.
